die Wette
by Cupio
Summary: Was ist in der letzten Zeit nur mit Natsume los? Genau diese Frage stellt Mikan sich immer öfter. Kann es vielleicht an Natsumes langjähriger Freundin Luna liegen, dass er so gemein zu ihr ist? Mikan beschließt, es heraus zu finden... Mikan x Natsume
1. Prolog

Prolog: Wie das mit der Wette war…

**Prolog: Wie das mit der Wette war…**

_Der Tag fing ja schon wieder gut an!_ Erst hatte Mikan verschlafen, dann konnte sie ein paar ihrer Schulsachen nicht finden und dann kokelte Natsume mitten in Jinno-Senseis Unterricht auch noch ihre Haare an, bloß weil ihm langweilig war. Dieser Typ war wirklich so ein Idiot!

Das Problem war nur, dass sie im Unterricht wegen ihren Haaren laut aufgeschrieen hatte, und natürlich hatte Mikan sich sofort Nachsitzen eingehandelt.

Nach der Stunde wollte Mikan sich bei Hotaru über Natsume beschweren, doch die war mal wieder schlecht gelaunt und schlug ihr mit einer riesigen Fliegenklatsche auf den Kopf.

„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder, Hotaru?", jammerte Mikan enttäuscht und blickte ihre beste Freundin traurig an.

„Das mache ich nur, weil du mich immer nervst", erwiderte Hotaru und begann, an einer Maschine zu schrauben.

„Du bist so gemein!", fluchte Mikan laut, sodass sich ein paar Leute, die in der Nähe standen, schon zu den beiden hin umdrehten.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Hotaru trocken, stand auf und ging.

Im nächsten Moment tat es Mikan leid; sie wusste doch, dass Hotaru es nicht so meinte! Heute schien wirklich nicht ihr Tag zu sein.

Na ja, heute hatte sie noch eine Talentstunde mit der Sondergruppe, also konnte Mikan sich wenigstens auf etwas freuen.

In der Sondergruppe fühlte sie sich wenigstens wohl und geborgen, im Gegensatz zu Hotarus Gesellschaft. Also machte Mikan sich nach dem Unterricht auf zur Sondergruppe, damit sie auch bloß pünktlich sein würde.

Etwas spät war sie ja schon, aber glücklicherweise waren die anderen auch noch nicht da. Na ja, Mikan war eh meistens die Erste, weil die anderen schon ziemlich faul waren, besonders Tsubasa, ihr Senpai. Dieser kam an diesem Tag für sein Verhältnis noch relativ früh im Raum der Sondergruppe an, aber Noda-chi schien wohl wieder auf Zeitreise zu sein.

„Was ist denn passiert, Kohai?", wollte der bereits Neunzehnjährige nun wissen. Mikan wusste, dass er bald ging, und deswegen verbrachte sie in der Sondergruppe meistens sehr viel Zeit mit ihm und Misaki-senpai, die ebenfalls im Abschlussjahr war.

„Du siehst so traurig aus. Hat Hotaru dich wieder ignoriert?"

Mikan schüttelte schnell den Kopf, obwohl ihr die Sache mit Hotaru natürlich auch ziemlich nahe ging, aber der Hauptgrund für ihre Traurigkeit lag nun einmal bei Natsume.

„Nein, es ist nicht Hotarus Schuld. Es war Natsume, er ist in der letzten Zeit wieder so komisch! Also komischer, als er sonst ist, versteht sich", erwiderte die Fünfzehnjährige.

Tsubasa legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er konnte sie sehr gut verstehen, immerhin hatte Natsume seinen Frust in den letzten Jahren auch öfters mal an ihm ausgelassen.

„Seit Persona nicht mehr da ist, ist er manchmal sogar richtig nett, aber in der letzten Zeit hat er sich leider wieder zum Negativen hin verändert", erzählte Mikan weiter und blickte ihren Senpai traurig an.

„Heute war er wieder richtig unausstehlich. Er hat einfach meine Haare angezündet, mitten im Unterricht…"

Tsubasa unterbrach sie.

„Lass mich raten; Jinno."

Mikan nickte, nun nicht mehr ganz so traurig. Er wusste wirklich immer, was sie meinte, und da war sie auch ganz froh drum.

„Ja, und dann muss ich also – Wer hätte es anders gedacht – nächsten Montag nachsitzen", fuhr sie dann fort und seufzte.

„Eigentlich ist das doch nicht, Natsume wird immerhin nie bestraft, obwohl eigentlich jeder weiß, dass er heute Morgen der Schuldige war, nur irgendwie will Jinno-Sensei das nicht einsehen! Ich verstehe diese Person einfach nicht…"

„Musst du nicht", meinte Tsubasa daraufhin.

„Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn versteht, also musst du es auch nicht. Und zu deinem Problem mit Natsume… Vielleicht hat er in der letzten Zeit einfach so schlechte Laune und niemand ist daran schuld. So etwas hat man halt manchmal. Natsume wird da wohl keine Ausnahme sein, nur wegen dem, was vor vier Jahren passiert ist…"

Mikan verstand, was Tsubasa meinte. Manche Leute waren in diesem Alter einfach ein Wenig komisch und veränderten sich, doch sie gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Sie wollte so bleiben, wie sie war, und niemand hatte ein Problem damit… Außer vielleicht Hotaru, wenn sie wieder einmal genervt war, doch sonst war eigentlich alles okay.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Tsubasa-senpai. Natsume hat halt manchmal seine Phasen, da ist er halt so unausstehlich."

Doch dann viel Mikan allerdings etwas ein, wo sie besser nicht mit Tsubasa drüber reden sollte. Natsume verhielt sich immer so seltsam, wenn Luna in seiner Nähe war. Bis heute wusste Mikan nicht, woran das lag. Hatte Natsume sich etwa verliebt? In _Luna_? Nein, der Meinung war Mikan allerdings nicht. Im Gegenteil, Natsume schien das Mädchen, das vor vier Jahren neu in die Klasse kam, nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können.

Vielleicht wusste Luna etwas über Natsume, was sie noch nicht wusste. Nun sah Mikan etwas betrübt drein. Aber warum dachte sie eigentlich so viel über Natsume nach? Eigentlich konnte ihr der Typ doch gestohlen bleiben, oder? Nein, Natsume und sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren ganz gut angefreundet, und gute Freunde ließ man nicht im Stich, wenn sie Sorgen hatten. Doch Mikan wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihm helfen konnte, wenn er nicht über seine Probleme sprechen wollte. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht zwingen.

Dennoch hoffte sie natürlich, dass Natsume sich ihr bald öffnen würde. Oder wenigstens Luca, wo er doch sein bester Freund war, doch der Junge mit dem Tierpheromonalice wusste bis jetzt auch nichts Neues. Doch er meinte ebenfalls, dass Natsume Sorgen hatte. Auf Luna hatte Mikan ihn aber noch nicht angesprochen, kein Wunder, der Gedanke war ihr ja gerade eben erst gekommen. Sie war sich auch noch nicht sicher, ob sie mit Luca darüber sprechen sollte. Hotaru konnte Mikan es ruhig erzählen, denn die hörte ihr meistens sowieso nicht zu, und so würde sie sich dann auch keinen großen Kopf drum machen.

Tsubasa allerdings merkte sofort, dass Mikan wieder dabei war, Trübsal zu blasen und wollte natürlich auch sofort den Grund wissen. Doch dieses Mal meinte Mikan nur, dass sie keine Lust auf das kommende Nachsitzen am Montag hatte, was Tsubasa dann auch sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Bald darauf war die Talentstunde auch vorbei und Mikan machte sich auf den Weg zum Wohnheim, in der Hoffnung, dass sie auf irgendeinen Freund von ihr treffen würde. Doch leider schien das Wohnheim fast ganz leer zu sein, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Heute war wirklich ein sehr seltsamer Tag, fand die Fünfzehnjährige.

Allerdings war eine Sache nicht ganz richtig; Mikan war nicht die einzige Schülerin, die sich im Wohnheim befand. Die Neue, Mikan wusste nicht mehr ganz genau, wie sie hieß, befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Dieses Mädchen war zwar nicht in ihrer Klasse, da sie ein Jahr jünger war als Mikan, doch sie kannte sie vom Sehen. Außerdem wusste Mikan, dass sie Ausländerin war. Na ja, zumindest schien es so, denn die neue Schülerin sah anders aus als die anderen Mädchen hier.

Mikan schaute sie kurz an, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich bei ihr wirklich um dieses Mädchen handelte. Und sie hatte Recht; diese ernsten Züge und die dunklen, grün-blauen Augen waren unverkennbar, ebenso ihre langen Haare. Mikan war sich sicher, dass sie sehr lange brauchte, um sie zu pflegen, aber es lohnte sich offenbar, denn sie war bei den Jungs ziemlich beliebt. Nur ihren Namen konnte man sich nicht merken.

Die Vierzehnjährige hatte den Blick ihres Gegenübers bemerkt. Da stand ein etwas älteres Mädchen mit zwei langen Zöpfen vor ihr, die ihr rotbraunes Haar zusammen hielten, und die großen, braunen Augen sahen sie aufmerksam an. Ein hübsches Mädchen, fand sie, wenn sie mich nur nicht so ansehen würde. Doch irgendetwas gefiel ihr an dieser Fremden, irgendwie konnte man ihr ansehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich sehr nett war.

Langsam ging die Neue auf Mikan zu, und die Fünfzehnjährige fragte sich nervös, ob sie sich durch ihre Blicke genervt oder geärgert fühlte. Selbstverständlich wollte Mikan sie nicht nerven oder gar ärgern, aber sie wollte die neue Schülerin auch sehr gerne kennen lernen. Kein Wunder, neue Schüler waren an der Academy meistens ein Phänomen, wenn sie auf einmal mitten im Schuljahr, praktisch aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

Nun würde diese seltsame Schülerin bald unmittelbar vor ihr stehen, und Mikan fiel immer noch nicht wirklich etwas ein, was sie außer „Hallo" großartig sagen konnte. Sprach dieses Mädchen überhaupt japanisch? Vielleicht bekam sie ja Einzelunterricht auf Englisch oder so, man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Guten Tag", sagte die Fremde nun leise. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und ernst, ganz wie Mikan sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Sie sind wohl ebenfalls eine Schülerin dieser Akademie, sage ich. Wie ist Ihr Name, und welche Klasse besuchen sie zur Zeit?"

Mikan war sichtlich überrascht, schließlich sagten ihre anderen Mitschüler sonst auch nicht „Sie" zu ihr. Und die Ausdrucksweise dieses Mädchens war auch seltsam. Sie schien sich hier tatsächlich noch nicht sehr gut auszukennen.

„Mein Name ist Mikan Sakura, ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt und gehe in die Klasse 2b", stellte Mikan sich vor und versuchte, ebenso höflich wie ihr Gegenüber zu klingen. Zudem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie verstehen würde.

„Guten Tag, Mikan Sakura. Mein Name ist Draga, ich besuche die Klasse 2a und bin noch eine neue Schülerin, weil ich diese Schule erst seit wenigen Tagen besuche. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich komisch spreche, doch mein Japanisch ist noch nicht so gut", erwiderte sie dann, also hatte sie Mikan offenbar doch verstanden.

„Ah, hallo, Draga", meinte Mikan dann fröhlich. Dieses Mädchen schien ja doch ganz nett zu sein, zumindest nicht ganz so ernst, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Aber du kannst ruhig Mikan zu mir sagen, „du" reicht völlig aus, ja?"

Nun schaute Draga sie leicht hilflos an, und Mikan verstand sofort, dass sie das noch gar nicht schaffen konnte.

„Wenn nicht, dann ist es aber auch kein Problem."

„Danke, Sie sind sehr nett, Mikan Sakura", erwiderte Draga glücklich und lächelte.

„Ich versuche immer, viel zu lernen, aber ich muss auch andere Dinge lernen, deswegen habe ich nicht sehr viel Zeit. Noch kann ich besser zuhören als selbst sprechen, ich denke, Sie verstehen das."

„Natürlich", sagte Mikan fröhlich.

„Wenn du fragen hast, dann kannst du sie mir ruhig stellen, Draga."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Draga.

„Mikan Sakura, sie sind ja genau so nett wie Jinno-Sensei."

Jetzt wusste Mikan allerdings nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie mochte Jinno-Sensei bereits kennen, ja, aber warum fand sie ihn nett? Mikan konnte das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber vielleicht hatte sich Draga ja einfach vertan.

„Oh, wirklich?", brachte die Fünfzehnjährige nach einigen Momenten des Entsetzens heraus.

„Danke, das hätte ich jetzt ja wirklich nicht erwartet… Schön, das zu hören…"

„Ach, keine Ursache, kein Problem", sagte Draga daraufhin und lächelte immer noch.

„Nun ja… Vielleicht möchtest du ja noch mit in mein Zimmer, Draga?", meinte Mikan dann.

Die Vierzehnjährige nickte als Antwort kurz und dann gingen beide die Treppen des Wohnheims hoch. Mikan hatte mittlerweile zwei Sterne, und ihr Zimmer gefiel ihr ganz gut. Es war schön groß, durch die Fenster kam genug Licht und das Bett war auch schön bequem, jedenfalls war Mikan froh, dass sie nicht mehr in der Kaschemme unter dem Dach leben musste, was jetzt glücklicherweise schon ein paar Jahre zurück lag. Wie viele Sterne Draga hatte, wusste Mikan noch nicht, aber im Moment wollte sie die neue Schülerin auch erst einmal richtig kennen lernen. Sie war vielleicht etwas seltsam und ihr Japanisch war noch nicht allzu gut, aber nett schien sie ja zu sein, und das war für Mikan die Hauptsache.

„Wie findest du die Academy eigentlich?", fragte sie, als die beiden Mädchen in Mikans Zimmer waren und sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatten.

„Ach, ich kann das noch nicht so genau sagen, wissen Sie? Aber die Menschen hier sind sehr nett, meiner Meinung nach. Außerdem habe ich von vielen, lustigen Dingen hier gehört. An meiner alten Schule war es nicht sehr lustig, wir mussten eigentlich immer nur lernen", erzählte Draga und schaute Mikan dabei aufmerksam an.

„Hier gefällt es mir auf jeden Fall besser, aber ich werde in einiger Zeit ganz sicher meine Freunde vermissen, denn sie waren immer sehr nett zu mir und halfen mir gerne."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", erwiderte Mikan traurig und dachte an ihren Großvater. Glücklicherweise hatten die Lehrer in den letzten Jahren einmal eingewilligt, dass sie sich mit ihm treffen konnte, worüber sie auch sehr froh war. Mittlerweile hatten sich an der Academy halt viele Dinge geändert, und Mikan war nicht immer ganz unschuldig daran, nein, sie hatte viel bewegt. Allein schon damals, wo Natsumes Schwester Aoi noch gefangen gewesen war und sie sie dann zusammen mit ihren Freunden befreit hatte.

„Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich Ihnen in absehbarer Zeit einmal ein paar wenige Fotos von meinen guten Freunden zeigen, aber im Moment habe ich sie noch verstaut", fuhr Draga dann fort.

„Doch ich bin der Meinung, dass ich sie ganz sicher bald finden werde, und dann werde ich Ihnen bescheid geben, das macht mir nichts aus."

Mikan lächelte. Draga schien wirklich nett zu sein, und sie hoffte, dass sie sich hier sehr bald einleben würde. Aber sie wurmte immer noch, warum sie Jinno-Sensei so nett fand, doch im Moment war ihr das auch egal.

Es wurde Abend und Draga meinte, sie hätte noch etwas zu erledigen, also verabschiedeten sie sich und Mikan war wieder allein. Die neue Schülerin ist wirklich sehr nett, dachte Mikan, aber eigentlich habe ich auch nichts Anderes erwartet. Nur ist sie irgendwie seltsam, als wenn sie irgendein Geheimnis mit sich herumträgt… Und da hatte sie vielleicht sogar Recht.

Draga ging noch nicht in ihr Zimmer, nein, denn sie hatte wirklich noch etwas zu erledigen, also verließ sie das Wohnheim mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon halb neun, dachte sie überrascht. Aber egal, pünktlich werde ich trotzdem noch sein, also ist es wohl nicht so schlimm. Er wird wohl auch nicht viel später als ich am Treffpunkt sein, glaube ich.

Besagter Treffpunkt befand sich vor der Hütte von Mr Bär im Nordwald. _Er _hatte Draga zwar erzählt, dass es dort wegen genau diesem Bären gefährlich war, aber sie wollte sich trotzdem dort mit ihm treffen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie keiner sehen würde. Immerhin war die Situation sehr schwierig…

Jinno-Sensei war den ganzen Tag lang mit seinen Gedanken nicht wirklich bei seinem Unterricht gewesen, doch glücklicherweise schien das niemand bemerkt zu haben. Oder traute sich bloß niemand, ihn darauf anzusprechen? Er wusste es nicht, aber bis jetzt schien noch alles so zu sein wie immer. Sie war jetzt schon einige Tage hier, fast schon eine Woche, dennoch wusste wohl kaum jemand, dass er Draga bereits seit längerer Zeit kannte.

Eigentlich war sie ja wie die meisten anderen Schüler nicht aus freiem Willen zur Academy gekommen, doch ihr war dieser Umzug nur recht gewesen. Jeder, der ihre ehemalige Schule besuchte, wollte weg, und Draga hatte es letztendlich geschafft, aber nicht, weil sie so gut in der Schule war. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte mit ihren Freunden immer nur Ärger gemacht, und deswegen wurden die einzelnen Mitglieder dieses Freundeskreises jetzt in verschiedene Alice-Schulen im Ausland gebracht.

Er selbst konnte allerdings nicht glauben, was die anderen Lehrer im Ausland ihm über Draga erzählt hatten, oder Draga wollte einfach nur weg und benahm sich deswegen immer so schlecht. Jedenfalls war sie eigentlich sehr nett, nur irgendwie hatte sie es dort niemandem außer ihren Freunden gezeigt. Jinno-Sensei verstand sich zumindest sehr gut mit ihr, manchmal schien es ihm sogar so, dass Draga gar keine Schülerin mehr war, sie benahm sich einfach nicht so.

An diesem Abend wollte er sich noch einmal mit ihr treffen, um zu erfahren, wie es ihr in den ersten Tagen an der Academy ergangen war. Normalerweise waren ihm die neuen Schüler relativ egal, doch Draga hatte er halt schon vorher gekannt. Er sollte nämlich vor ein paar Monaten zwei Wochen mit ihr verbringen, um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich unbedingt hier zur Schule gehen musste. Ihm gegenüber hatte sie sich zwar benommen, aber gegenüber den anderen hatte sie sich nicht sehr gut verhalten, außer natürlich gegenüber ihren Freunden.

Warum Jinno-Sensei sich unbedingt im Nordwald mit ihr treffen wollte, konnte er selbst nicht so recht sagen. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass irgendjemand sie so sah und irgendetwas falsch verstand. Lange brauchte er nicht, um sie zu finden, denn Draga hatte sich direkt vor Mr Bärs Hütte gestellt. Offenbar wusste sie nicht, was dieser Bär alles anstellte, wenn ihm langweilig oder wenn er genervt war, aber ihr war ja nichts passiert.

Draga war sehr froh, als sie ihn bemerkte, denn er war tatsächlich etwas spät und so dachte sie schon, sie wäre hier falsch. Doch nun ging sie freudig auf ihn zu, ganz so, wie sie auch zuletzt in Mikans Gegenwart war.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie glücklich und schaute ihn an, was ihr allerdings nicht ganz so leicht fiel wie bei Mikan, denn er war noch ein ganzes Stück größer als sie.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe Sie vermisst!"

Jinno-Sensei schaute sie leicht überrascht an, aber er wusste, dass sie die richtigen Worte wahrscheinlich nur noch nicht kannte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich komisch, wenn sie so etwas sagte, immerhin kannte er das nicht.

„Mir geht es gut, danke, Draga. Wie es dir geht, ist jetzt viel wichtiger", meinte er daraufhin. Draga schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das macht keinen Unterschied."

Nun musste Jinno-Sensei doch leicht lächeln. Manchmal klangen die Sachen, die Draga sagte, wirklich komisch. Englisch und Deutsch sprach sie zwar perfekt, aber auch Draga brauchte natürlich eine Zeit, um eine ganze Sprache zu lernen.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte er dann und sah wieder zu der Schülerin.

„Aber wie geht es dir denn nun? Es sind doch alle Leute nett zu dir, oder?"

Draga nickte vergnügt und wollte ihm gleich von ihrer neuen Freundin erzählen, die sie heute gefunden hatte.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, und die Leute hier sind nett und freundlich. Besonders das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, das immerzu am Lächeln ist… Sie ist wirklich nett und schon eine Freundin von mir…"

Jinno-Sensei wusste allerdings noch nicht, wen sie genau meinte. Mädchen mit Zöpfen gab es hier eine ganze Menge, und die meisten von diesen Schülerinnen waren auch dauernd am Lächeln. Draga schien der Name dieses Mädchens allerdings entfallen zu sein, zumindest bis sie erneut zu reden begann.

„Genau, Sakura heißt sie, Mikan Sakura! Und Mikan Sakura ist wirklich nett!"

Er überlegte kurz und beschloss, Draga besser nicht zu sagen, was er von Mikan Sakura hielt. Vielleicht würde sie sie ja vergessen und in Zukunft nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen, aber er wollte auch nicht daran schuld sein. Draga sollte besser erst andere, bessere Freunde finden, dann konnte er mit ihr immer noch über Mikan Sakura reden.

„Kennen Sie Mikan Sakura?", wollte Draga dann wissen und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Jinno-Sensei hoch.

„Ja, ich kenne eigentlich alle Schüler hier", antwortete er und hoffte, dass Draga ihn nicht fragen würde, wie er sie fand.

„Stimmt, es scheinen auch nicht unheimlich viele Schüler hier zu sein", meinte Draga daraufhin.

„Ich sehe nicht so viele von ihnen, deswegen glaube ich das. Vielleicht werde ich ja noch andere treffen."

Im Moment waren Ferien, deswegen kannte Draga ihre Klasse auch noch nicht. Kein Wunder also, dass sie noch nicht so viele Leute gesehen hatte. Dann viel Draga jemand ein, über den Mikan an diesem Tag ziemlich viel geredet hatte. Draga wusste, dass er ein Junge war, aber ihr war nicht wirklich bewusst, in welcher Verbindung er mit Mikan stand. Für Draga hatte es sich so angehört, dass Mikan ihn regelrecht verehrte.

„Jinno-Sensei, wer ist denn Natsume Hyuga?", fragte die Vierzehnjährige und wandte sich wieder an ihn.

Er war sichtlich überrascht, dass die ersten Leute, die Draga hier neu kennen lernte, ausgerechnet die größten Chaoten der Schule waren. Aber was sollte er denn dagegen machen? Draga selbst war schließlich ein ziemlicher Chaot.

„Er ist ein Schüler, der wie Mikan Sakura in die Klasse 2b geht, aber wieso fragst du?", erwiderte er fragend und schaute seine Schülerin ebenfalls an.

„Na ja, ich glaube", begann Draga und grinste.

„Ich glaube, dass Mikan ihn sehr gern hat, Sie verstehen?"

Jinno-Sensei lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Meinung war er allerdings nicht; die beiden waren ja wie Hund und Katze, nur Draga schien das noch nicht zu wissen.

„Nein, Draga, es scheint eher so, als würden sie sich regelrecht hassen…"

„Das glaube ich aber nicht, Jinno-Sensei", stritt Draga ab, allerdings immer noch grinsend.

„Mikan hat so unheimlich viel von ihm erzählt, da muss sie ihn doch einfach mögen. Wetten?"

Jinno-Sensei wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Und was passiert, wenn du Unrecht hast?", wollte er wissen.

„Dann bin ich immer ganz brav und spiele niemandem mehr Streiche, egal wem", erwiderte Draga und grinste weiter zu ihm hoch.

„Na schön. Und was passiert, wenn du doch Recht hast", fragte er daraufhin. Das war zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber er sollte doch besser fragen.

„Das denke ich mir noch aus", antwortete Draga.

„Okay, dann denke dir etwas aus", sagte Jinno-Sensei.

„Schön, dann ist es also beschlossen", meinte Draga lächelnd.

„Die Wette gilt."

Ende des Prologs


	2. Missverständnisse

**Kapitel 01: Missverständnisse**

Das mit Mikan und Natsume war ja schon immer so eine Sache gewesen. Sie konnten keine Stunde zusammen in einem Raum sein, ohne miteinander zu streiten, aber andererseits waren sie seit einigen Jahren auch gute Freunde geworden. In der letzten Zeit hatte sich diese freundschaftliche Beziehung allerdings sehr zum Negativen hin verschlechtert… Leider. Jedenfalls suchte Mikan immer noch nach einem Grund für seine schlechte Laune, dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, und zwar wegen Luna. Natsume war zwar schon jahrelang mit ihr zusammen, aber Mikan hatte nie wirklich verstanden, warum das so war. Es schien manchmal fast so, als würde Luna ihn dazu zwingen, aber vielleicht sollte Mikan sich da besser nicht einmischen, sonst würde sie Natsume vielleicht nur noch mehr Probleme machen. Dennoch wollte sie ihm natürlich auch helfen, aber wie? Er sprach ja kaum noch mit ihr, also hatte sie ja gar keine Gelegenheit!  
Allerdings war ihr auch bewusst, dass es als eine Freundin von Natsume einfach Mikans Pflicht war, ihm irgendwie zu helfen, koste es, was es wolle. Doch erst brauchte sie einen Plan, und den hatte sie nun mal nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie Natsume zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ja doch einfach direkt auf sein Problem ansprechen, doch wie würde er darauf reagieren? Was, wenn er völlig ausrasten und dann nie mehr mit ihr reden würde? Das wollte Mikan natürlich auch nicht erreichen. Und Luna war eh immer schon so komisch zu ihr gewesen, fast schon unheimlich. Mikan erinnerte sich noch genau an den Vorfall damals, als das Sportfest war. Da hatte sie auch so komische Sachen zu ihr gesagt… Aber Mikan fand nicht, dass sie deswegen nicht mehr mit Natsume reden durfte. Immerhin hatte sie keine Angst, und vor Allem nicht vor Luna! Also beschloss sie, noch heute Abend mit Natsume zu reden.

Luca ging es auch nicht wirklich gut, kein Wunder, immerhin fühlte er sich sofort schlecht, wenn Natsume es auch tat. Außerdem hatte er in den letzten Jahren immer weniger Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbracht, was ihm auch schwer zu schaffen machte. Aber was sollte er denn tun?

Es war doch nicht Lucas Schuld, wenn Natsume nur noch mit Luna sprach und auch die ganze Zeit bei ihr war. Man konnte ihn ja gar nicht mehr von ihr weg bekommen, geschweige denn alleine mit Natsume reden. Wo Natsume war, da war Luna auch, so war es seit ihrer Ankunft leider immer gewesen. Niemanden würde es wundern, wenn sie irgendwann noch in Natsumes Zimmer einziehen würde oder umgekehrt. Mikan hatte das noch gar nicht so bedacht. Wie wollte sie also mit Natsume reden?

Na ja, irgendeine Lösung würde sie schon finden, bis heute Abend dauerte es eh noch ein paar Stunden, und Luna musste bestimmt auch mal auf die Toilette gehen oder so. Mikan konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Natsume ihr sogar dahin folgte.

Aber nun stand erst einmal Unterricht an, obwohl dieser Unterricht heute nur aus einer Stunde bestand, denn Mikan musste ja noch nachsitzen. Und das, wo die Ferien gestern begonnen hatten! Also fair war das sicher nicht. Dennoch machte sich die Fünfzehnjährige langsam auf den Weg und versuchte dabei, den schadenfrohen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler zu entgehen, was ihr allerdings nicht sehr gut gelang. Leider.

Das war allerdings gar nicht das Schlimmste an diesem Tag, nein, denn Jinno-Sensei hatte wie immer ziemlich schlechte Laune, die er bestimmt auch gleich an Mikan auslassen wollte, obwohl sie doch eigentlich gar nichts getan hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja auch Glück und die Stunde ging schneller vorbei als sie dachte, doch das war bei jemandem wie Jinno-Sensei leider eine Seltenheit. Mikan aber wusste, dass man die Hoffnung nicht gleich aufgeben sollte, deswegen wollte sie es auch nicht tun. Immerhin konnte es ja sein, wenn auch nur ganz vielleicht.

Jedenfalls kam sie nach wenigen Minuten im Klassenraum an, und glücklicherweise schien sie noch pünktlich zu sein, da Jinno-Sensei immer noch abwesend war. Also setzte Mikan sich schnell auf ihren Platz und hoffte jetzt schon, dass die Stunde in wenigen Minuten vorbei sein würde. Leider schien dem nicht so zu sein; Jinno-Sensei erreichte den Klassenraum nach Mikans Ankunft ziemlich schnell und die Tortur begann. Nun konnte sie erst einmal eine ganze Seite an Aufgaben erledigen, ehe sie sich wieder in Ruhe ihrem Problem mit Natsume zuwenden konnte. So ein verdammter Mist aber auch, und dabei war es doch gar nicht ihre Schuld gewesen! Aber Jinno-Sensei hatte das einmal mehr nicht gesehen, oder er wollte es eben nicht sehen. Mikan war bei ihm ja eh immer die Schuldige, also wieso sollte sich das jemals ändern?

Nach stundenlanger Qual ging aber selbst das Nachsitzen dem Ende zu, und darüber war Mikan sichtlich froh. Nur noch fünf Minuten, und dann hatte sie es überstanden, endlich. Dann konnte sie wieder all das machen, was sie sich für diesen Tag vorgenommen hatte, nämlich Natsume auf sein Problem anzusprechen.

Sie fragte sich, ob er auch wirklich mit ihr reden wollte. Immerhin stand das nicht fest, auch, wenn sie mittlerweile eben sehr gut befreundet waren. Vielleicht wollte Luna das ja nicht, und vielleicht war Natsume deswegen immer so komisch zu Mikan. Sie hoffte, dass sie heute auf all diese Fragen eine Antwort finden würde. Aber was, wenn sie es sich einfach nicht traute? Was dann? Vielleicht würde ihre Freundschaft dann zerbrechen. Doch weil Mikan das nicht wollte, beschloss sie, ihn heute Abend einfach in Ruhe zu fragen, ohne großartig über die möglichen Folgen nachzudenken.

„Sakura, du hast immer noch etwas Zeit", meinte Jinno-Sensei genervt, als Mikan sich nicht mehr so recht auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren schien. Mikan erschrak und tat so, als würde sie weiter denken.

‚Der merkt aber auch alles, wirklich ärgerlich. Aber dass wir vielleicht auch andere Sorgen haben als irgendwelche Aufgaben zu machen, das will er mal wieder nicht einsehen', fuhr es Mikan durch den Kopf, und sie wagte es nicht, nach vorne zu schauen. Sie konnte diese Person einfach nicht leiden, eben, weil Jinno-Sensei war, wie er war.

Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er so war, doch eine richtig gute Idee hatte sie nie gehabt. Er war einfach seltsam, als wenn es daran lag, dass Mikan einfach so war wie immer. Vielleicht mochte er solche Menschen ja einfach nicht, aber sie konnte das auch nicht wirklich verstehen. Andererseits konnte Jinno-Sensei ihr jetzt auch egal sein, immerhin musste sie sich auf Natsume konzentrieren, der hatte schließlich bestimmt viel schlimmere Sorgen als irgendwelche lästigen Aufgaben zu machen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Mikan dann den Klassenraum verlassen und schlenderte in Richtung Zimmer von Hotaru. Vielleicht sollte sie erst noch einmal mit ihr sprechen, bevor sie heute Abend mit Natsume sprach. Doch Hotaru schienen Mikans Sorgen wie immer recht wenig zu interessieren, zumindest schienen ihr ihre Erfindungen, wie sonst eigentlich auch, wichtiger zu sein. Deswegen drehte Mikan sich auch schon bald um und ging wieder.

Manchmal konnte Hotaru wirklich richtig gemein sein, fast schon so gemein wie Natsume. Aber im Moment hatte Mikan nicht wirklich Spaß daran, die beiden miteinander zu vergleichen. Sie musste heute Abend schon unbedingt mit ihm reden, und das reichte ihr für jetzt eigentlich auch, denn es würde schon schwer genug werden, ihn von Luna weg zu bekommen.

Vielleicht würde Mikan es auch gar nicht schaffen, in Ruhe mit Natsume zu reden, aber sie wusste, dass sie jetzt noch nicht aufgeben durfte. Das wäre nicht gut, weder für sie noch für Natsume, schließlich wollte Mikan doch auch nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging, wo er ihr doch schon ein guter Freund geworden war. Andererseits war ihr natürlich bewusst, dass sie ihn nichts Falsches fragen durfte, denn Natsume war ja immer so empfindlich. Und Luna erst recht.

Jedenfalls war Mikan sich der Gefahr durchaus bewusst, doch sie war bereit, dieses Risiko für ihre Freundschaft ein zu gehen, denn falls es so weiter ginge, würde sie früher oder später ohnehin zerbrechen. Also machte Mikan sich am Abend langsam auf den Weg zu Natsumes Zimmer, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn dort auch wirklich treffen würde, schließlich verbrachte er viel, Mikan fand sogar zu viel, Zeit mit Luna. Heute hatte sie aber offenbar Glück, denn als Mikan den Raum betrat, saß Natsume auf seinem Bett, und zwar ohne Luna. Leider schien er selbst nicht wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Natsume schroff und sah Mikan genervt an, und zwar genau mit dem Blick, den sie am Allerwenigsten mochte.

„Beruhige dich doch erst einmal, Natsume!", erwiderte Mikan daraufhin und ging langsam auf den etwas älteren Jungen zu.

„Ich wollte doch nur etwas mit dir besprechen, da du in der letzten Zeit wieder so komisch bist…"

Nun wandelte sich Natsumes Genervtheit in Spott um, und so änderte sich auch der Blick, mit dem er Mikan ansah. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie Recht hatte, doch die Gründe durfte Mikan um Gottes Willen nie erfahren, das wäre für beide nicht gut. Aber Natsume kannte auch Mikans Hartnäckigkeit, die, besonders bei solchen Angelegenheiten, ziemlich lästig werden konnte, und dabei kam es nicht auf die Person an, mit der sie gerade sprach.

Doch er musste hart bleiben, besser gesagt hatte Natsume ja gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er Mikan und sich selbst nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Wie gerne hätte er mit ihr gesprochen, aber das durfte er sich einfach nicht erlauben, auch, wenn es ihm in der Seele wehtat, sie die ganze Zeit über nur zu ärgern und zu erniedrigen, doch Luna wollte es so. Natsume hasste es so sehr, das zu machen, was Luna sagte, doch gegen diese Frau konnte er sich nicht durchsetzen.

Er versuchte, sie zu verstecken, doch Mikan bemerkte seine Unsicherheit sofort. Langsam setzte sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett und sah ihn besorgt, nein, fast schon bemitleidend, an. Natsume wusste nicht, was er mit diesen Blicken anfangen sollte. Was war das eigentlich, das ihn mit diesem Mädchen verband? Auf jeden Fall mochte er sie, und das war nur einer der Gründe, sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, denn falls er es täte, würden ihn auch die Schuldgefühle Tag für Tag plagen.

Andererseits waren diese Zustände für Natsume langsam unerträglich. Jeden Tag musste er so tun, als ob er nur dann glücklich wäre, wenn Luna bei ihm war, doch das stimmte nicht.

„Natsume, du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, wenn du willst, oder?", fragte Mikan langsam und blickte ihn immer noch auf die gleiche Art und Weise an.

„Wir sind immerhin Freunde, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass sich daran etwas ändert. Doch in der letzten Zeit bist du immer so seltsam, und deswegen glaube ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn du jetzt sofort mit mir reden würdest, sonst wird sich das früher oder später ändern müssen…"

Sie sagte, dass sie ihn verstand, aber Natsume war durchaus bewusst, dass das nicht der Fall war. Das merkte man allein schon an ihrer Art zu reden. Mikan schien zwar zu wissen, dass er Sorgen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht genau, warum. Und allein deswegen konnte er sich ihr schon einmal gar nicht öffnen. Doch mit Luca sollte er auch nicht unbedingt reden, da er sich ohnehin schon immer so viele Sorgen um ihn machte, und auch ihn wollte Natsume nicht unnötig belasten, zumindest war er der Meinung, dass es unnötig wäre.

Es reichte dem Fünfzehnjährigen völlig, dass er selbst sich mit diesem Problem herum schlagen musste.

Nur was sollte er Mikan jetzt sagen? Etwa, dass ihm diese Freundschaft ohnehin nichts bedeutete und sie sie gerne beenden konnten? Nein, das wäre gelogen und auch nicht sonderlich nett. Aber seit wann war er denn nett zu Mikan? Irgendetwas war komisch in der letzten Zeit, irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, und zwar nicht unbedingt zum Negativen hin, wie es zur Zeit bei allen anderen Dingen der Fall war.

„Mikan, du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dich nicht mag, aber in der letzten Zeit geht es mir einfach nicht so gut", meinte Natsume nach langem Schweigen.

„Ich bin manchmal eben schlecht gelaunt und lieber allein, aber mit der Zeit legt sich das auch wieder, versprochen."

Mikan wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf nun erwidern sollte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es wirklich nur so eine Phase war, wie Tsubasa es auch schon gemeint hatte, aber andererseits war da dieser Hilfe suchende Blick in Natsumes Augen, der ihr offenbar etwas Anderes verraten wollte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür von Natsumes Zimmer auf. Die beiden, immer noch auf Natsumes Bett sitzend, drehten sich rasch um und erblickten erschrocken Luna, die nun völlig regungslos im Türrahmen stand. Langsam ging sie auf Natsume und Mikan zu, offenbar nicht wissend, dass sie wirklich nur miteinander gesprochen hatten, zumindest konnte man das ihrem entsetzten Blick entnehmen. Natsume bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, weil er nicht wusste, ob Luna Mikan nicht auf der Stelle den Hals umdrehen würde, doch im Moment sah es leider schwer danach aus. Mikan stand langsam auf und trat Luna gegenüber, wohl wissend, was das Mädchen vor ihr zu denken schien.

„Luna, das mag zwar jetzt komisch aussehen, aber du musst mir glauben, wir haben wirklich nur geredet, weil ich finde, dass Natsume in der letzten Zeit komisch ist", versuchte Mikan ihr zu erklären. Natürlich war es eine komische Wahrheit, aber es stimmte eben so, und da konnte Luna jetzt auch nichts mehr dran ändern.

„Natsume ist komisch in der letzten Zeit, so, so", wiederholte Luna ungläubig und blickte Mikan mit einem Blick an, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Warum war diese Luna nur immer so komisch zu ihr? Natürlich war dieser Anblick für sie sicher ein Schock, aber sonst war sie auch nicht wirklich anders.

„Wenn Natsume komisch ist, dann sollte ich wohl mit Natsume darüber reden. Also, wenn du uns entschuldigst, Sakura-san…"

Mikan wusste und tat sofort, was Luna meinte, also verließ sie Natsumes Zimmer so schnell sie konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Natsume durch diese Geschehnisse nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten geriet als die, in denen er ohnehin schon zu sein schien. Genau genommen war ja auch alles nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen, oder? Jedenfalls hatte Mikan jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie ja jetzt auch Schuld an Natsumes Situation trug. Ärger mit Luna konnte er jetzt wohl am Allerwenigsten gebrauchen, und sie war auch noch der Grund dafür. Ganz toll.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Luca von Hotaru erfahren, dass Mikan wohl mit Natsume sprechen wollte. Immerhin hörte sie ihrer besten Freundin halbwegs zu, aber etwas für sich zu behalten musste Hotaru wohl trotzdem noch lernen. Jedenfalls dachte sich Luca schon, dass Mikan Natsume möglicherweise komische Fragen stellen würde, also beschloss er, Mikan zu suchen und sie davon abzuhalten. Natürlich wusste er noch nicht, dass sie es bereits getan hatte und fand sie nach einiger Zeit im Nordwald, wo sie scheinbar verstört vor einem Baum saß.

„Sakura! Sakura, was ist passiert?", rief der Fünfzehnjährige aufgebracht, während er schnell auf Mikan zusteuerte.

„Ist etwas mit Natsume? Was hast du mit Natsume gemacht?"

Mikan hob ihren Kopf nur langsam und schaute Luca dann traurig an. Sollte sie ihm wohl die ganze Geschichte erzählen? Sie wollte doch nicht, dass Luca ihr auch noch böse war, denn es reichte Mikan schon völlig, dass Luna sie nicht leiden konnte.

„Nichts", erwiderte Mikan und tat überrascht.

„Was soll ich denn mit Natsume gemacht haben? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich habe Natsume schon eine ganz Zeit nicht mehr gesehen…"

„Mir kannst du viel erzählen! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mit Natsume geredet hast, aber jetzt will ich verdammt noch mal wissen, was du so dringend mit Natsume besprechen musstest", antwortete Luca verärgert, mit einer Art, die Mikan noch gar nicht von ihm kannte.

„Na gut, wenn du so darauf bestehst", sagte Mikan und blickte traurig zu Luca hoch.

„Ich wollte von Natsume wissen, warum er in der letzten Zeit immer so komisch ist. Er meinte, das wäre nur so eine von seinen Phasen, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich ihm das nicht so richtig… Jedenfalls stand dann auf einmal Luna in seinem Zimmer."

„Lass mich raten; sie hat gleich gedacht, dass Natsume sie betrügen würde", unterbrach Luca sie und Mikan nickte als Antwort bloß traurig.

Der Junge mit dem Tierpheromonalice ließ sich langsam auf den Boden neben Mikan und sah sie verständnislos an. Es war allerdings nicht ihr Verhalten, das Luca zu denken gab. Nein, im Gegenteil, er war eher der Meinung, dass Mikan vollkommen richtig auf Natsumes dauerhaft schlechte Laune reagiert hatte. Aber Luna machte Natsume jetzt sicher fertig, Luca kannte sie ja schon zur Genüge, immerhin war sie seit Jahren die Freundin von Natsume, obwohl er sie regelrecht zu hassen schien. Luca wusste zwar ebenfalls nichts Genaues, doch es schien ihm wirklich so zu sein, dass Luna seinen besten Freund zu dieser Beziehung zwang. Aber selbst wenn konnte Luca nicht verstehen, warum sie das tat, denn sonderlich zu mögen schien sie Natsume auch nicht, also schien diese ganze Angelegenheit doch völlig nonsens zu sein. Ein Grund mehr für die Unglaubhaftigkeit dieser Theorie.

„Ich glaube dir, Mikan, und ich bin dir auch nicht böse. Aber wir müssen auf Natsume aufpassen, so blöd sich das auch anhören mag, denn wer weiß, war Luna noch mit ihm machen wird…"

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", fragte Mikan sichtlich überrascht. Luca schien offenbar etwas zu wissen, was sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht wusste.

„Setzt Luna Natsume mit irgendetwas unter Druck?"

Luca blickte sie traurig an, nicht wirklich wissend, was er nun darauf erwidern sollte. Einerseits war er ja schon dieser Meinung, andererseits wusste er aber auch nicht, was Luna als Druckmittel benutzte, falls es tatsächlich so wäre. Immerhin wäre es ja auch nicht gut, wenn er Mikan jetzt unnötig beunruhigen würde.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich denke nur, dass Natsume nach einem Streit mit Luna vielleicht noch schlechter gelaunt ist als eh schon in der letzten Zeit, verstehst du?", meinte Luca nach einigem Überlegen.

Mikan nickte langsam, um dem Jungen neben ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Natürlich verstand sie, worüber er redete, schließlich war ihr auch Luca in den letzten Jahren ein sehr guter Freund geworden. Nur wenn es um Natsume ging, wollte er Mikan nicht immer alles sagen, aber das verstand sie ja auch.

Sie würde ja auch nicht jedem alles über Hotaru erzählen.

„Aber du solltest dir auch nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, Mikan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Natsume schon bald wieder besser gehen wird", sprach Luca dann weiter und lächelte schwach.

Mikan seufzte und sah zum Himmel, der sich langsam mit Wolken füllte. Luca hatte gut reden; ihm öffnete Natsume sich ja auch, wenn er es für nötig hielt, aber mit Mikan war das aus irgendwelchen Gründen immer noch etwas Anderes. Leider hatte Mikan keine Idee, warum das so war. Natsume war teilweise einfach immer noch ein Mysterium. Auch wusste Mikan nicht, wie sie diese Tatsache ändern konnte, dabei wurde es langsam wirklich Zeit dafür. Jedenfalls war es beiden bewusst, dass sie bald eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden mussten, und zwar, um Natsume zu helfen, immerhin konnte das ja nicht so weiter gehen.

„Meinst du, dass wir Natsume vielleicht mal nach Central Town einladen sollten? Vielleicht kann er sich dann ja wenigstens ablenken", schlug Mikan nach einer Weile vor und blickte fragend zu Luca.

„Na ja, wenn Luna es erlaubt", meinte Luca daraufhin fast schon spöttisch. Wenn die ganze Lage nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Mikan jetzt fast schon gelacht, aber eben nur fast. Schließlich hatte Luca damit ja durchaus Recht… Leider.

Aber vielleicht würde Natsume sich ja überwinden und mitkommen, und sonst würde Mikan halt alleine oder eben mit Luca nach Central Town gehen. Doch Luna wollte sie auf keinen Fall mitnehmen, schließlich war sie offenbar doch der Grund für Natsumes dauerhaft schlechte Laune. Mikan war zwar ein liebes Mädchen, aber nicht, wenn jemand versuchte, die Freundschaft von anderen Leuten zu zerstören, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Luna war ihr mittlerweile einfach suspekt. Kein Wunder, immer tat sie so freundlich, und kaum war sie mit Mikan alleine, da sagte sie immer so komische Sachen, mit denen Mikan eigentlich gar nichts anfangen konnte. Außerdem schien sie etwas über Mikans Mutter zu wissen, zumindest hatte sie es schon einmal angedeutet, damals beim Sportfest.

„Glaubst du eigentlich, dass Luna gefährlich für Natsume ist?"

Luca schreckte auf, als er das hörte. Wusste Mikan etwa schon mehr, als sie überhaupt sollte? Er hoffte doch, dass es nicht so war, denn er hatte Natsume versprochen, dass Mikan nichts davon erfahren würde, bis der ganze Spuk vorbei war. Doch nun schien es ihm doch recht schwer, dieses Versprechen zu halten.

„Nein", erwiderte Luca schnell, aber dennoch recht sicher.

„Er hat sich wegen Luna nach und nach einfach immer mehr verändert. Wenn Natsume sich wenigstens ablenken würde, ginge es ihm schon sehr bald wieder besser."

Mikan nickte traurig, wohl wissend, dass Luca Recht haben konnte, aber irgendwie war er heute auch seltsam, so wie alle. Sie fragte sich wirklich oft, warum nicht alles wieder so wie früher sein konnte. Seit Luna neu in die Klasse gekommen war, hatte sich die Stimmung dort wirklich sehr verschlechtert.

Sie wusste zwar noch nicht unheimlich viel über Luna und ihr Verhältnis zu Natsume, doch im Moment musste Mikan sich wohl noch mit den Informationen zufrieden geben, die sie an diesem Abend von Luca erhalten hatte, obwohl es nicht sonderlich viele gewesen waren, eher seine Meinung über die ganze Sache. Vielleicht war morgen ja auch schon wieder ein schöner Tag, doch jetzt wusste Mikan es eben noch nicht. Jedenfalls beschloss sie noch an diesem Abend, dass sie Natsume irgendwie helfen würde, egal wann, und ihr war auch völlig egal, was Luna dazu sagen würde. Im Moment war die Fünfzehnjährige nämlich nicht wirklich gut auf ihre Mitschülerin zu sprechen. Kein Wunder, sie war ja Schuld, dass ihre Freundschaft mit Natsume zu zerbrechen drohte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, bis Natsume endlich wieder allein sein konnte. Nun befand er sich im Nordwald, denn er wusste, dass hier der einzige Ort war, wo er wirklich ungestört sein konnte. Luna war so hysterisch gewesen wie immer, wenn Natsume etwas tat, was ihr nicht in den Kram passte. Aber sich gegen Luna auflehnen konnte er nicht. Nein, das wäre viel zu riskant, denn so würde er riskieren, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr waren, und das wollte Natsume natürlich nicht. Da ertrug er lieber die Schmerzen, die Luna ihm zufügte, wenn sie einmal wieder einen schlechten Tag hatte, aber seinen Freunden wollte er das nicht zumuten.

Wie lange war es jetzt eigentlich schon her, dass er hatte sorgenfrei leben können? Natsume wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre seit dem letzten, sorglosen Tag in seinem Leben vergangen waren. Vielleicht war es damals gewesen, als sie Persona besiegt hatten, oder einst, als er noch mit seiner Schwester und seinem Vater zusammengelebt hatte? Nein, er wusste es wirklich nicht mehr, was er an solchen Tagen wirklich bereute.

Doch aufgeben würde Natsume niemals, denn er wusste, dass er einen Weg finden würde, Luna zu besiegen, auch wenn es noch einige Zeit dauern würde und ihm niemand helfen konnte. Irgendwie konnte er es sicher schaffen, und Natsume war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte, bis er die richtige Lösung gefunden hatte. Spätestens in vier Jahren würde er endlich für immer frei sein, denn dann machte Natsume seinen Abschluss an der Academy, und wenn Luna ihn dann weiterhin nervte, musste er eben auswandern. Schon damals, als Persona noch da war, hatte Natsume die Tage bis zu seinem Abschluss gezählt, vielleicht sollte er ja wieder damit anfangen.

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es hier auch gute Dinge gab, doch leider war es meistens so, dass es mehr Schlechte gab. Das Einzige, was Natsume hier fehlen würde, das waren seine Freunde, aber sonst würde er gar nichts vermissen. Was wollte er denn schon hier, an einem Ort, an dem ihn eh kaum jemand haben wollte? Sie nannten ihn Mörder, doch niemand kannte den wahren Natsume, außer Luca. Aber er war auch schon die einzige Person, die meisten der anderen Schüler waren noch immer davon überzeugt, dass Natsume eher ein Dämon als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch wie alle anderen war.

Bald würde es so weit sein, er hatte ja schon mehr als die Hälfte überstanden. Ja, in vier Jahren war es endlich so weit, aber jedes Mal, wenn Natsume Luna ansah, kamen ihm diese verbleibenden vier Jahre so unheimlich lange vor. Warum musste sie nur unbedingt an diese Schule kommen, wieso musste sie nur hier geboren worden sein? Nein, das war nicht fair. Erst Persona, dann Luna… Irgendjemand schien zu wollen, dass Natsume nicht glücklich werden sollte, zumindest schien es momentan so zu sein.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch ein paar andere Schüler Wind von Draga, der neuen Mitschülerin, bekommen. Kaum hatten sie von ihr gehört wurde auch schon ihr Zimmer belagert. Kein Wunder, es waren ja Sommerferien, und so konnte sie den anderen ja noch nicht vorgestellt werden. Draga war zwar nicht in der gleichen Klasse, aber das machte ihnen scheinbar nichts, sie wollten sie ja einfach nur sehen. Doch Draga schien die Belagerung gar nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, sie schien sich richtig über die Gesellschaft ihrer neuen Mitschüler zu freuen. Eigentlich war das ja auch kein Wunder, bis jetzt kannte sie sie ja immerhin kaum jemanden hier, und das wollte sie offenbar schnell ändern. Nur das mit der Verständigung war noch ein Problem, da die Vierzehnjährige doch besser Englisch und Deutsch sprach, zumindest war das jetzt noch so. Aber langsam schien sich dieses Problem zu lösen, ganz anders als das Problem namens Luna.

Allerdings gab es auch Leute, die gar nicht von der plötzlichen Kontaktfreudigkeit der Schüler begeistert waren, aber diese Leute zeigten es nicht. Jinno-Sensei war da aber wie sonst eigentlich auch immer eine Ausnahme, denn er ließ es sich sehr wohl anmerken, dass ihm die Belagerung von Dragas Zimmer offenbar gar nicht gefiel, und deswegen scheuchte er die anderen auch so oft weg, wie es ging.

Es schien, als ob er meinte, dass Draga diese Unruhe gar nicht so gut tat, wie es eigentlich war. Zumindest war Draga ziemlich überrascht, als ihre neuen Freunde sie nach einigen Tagen immer seltener besuchen kamen. Sie machte sich schon Sorgen, ob es vielleicht an ihr selbst lag. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas Falsches gesagt, sie wusste es ja nicht. Draga war nun wieder ziemlich einsam, wo die anderen sie doch nicht mehr besuchen durften, doch Mikan war nach dem Gespräch mit Luca noch kurz bei ihr, und da war Draga auch ganz froh drum. Doch leider konnte Mikan ihr auch nicht so recht sagen, was auf einmal mit den anderen los war, aber sie würde sie wohl einmal fragen, immerhin sah sie die meisten ihrer Mitschüler trotz der Ferien fast jeden Tag. Draga sollte noch so lange es ging in ihrem Zimmer bleiben, da man noch einige Sachen wegen ihrem Alice feststellen musste, und so war es sehr schwierig für sie, den Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu halten. Doch Mikan war ihr mittlerweile eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. Dennoch freute sie sich auf den Tag, an dem sie dann endlich ihrer neuen Klasse vorgestellt wurde.

Am nächsten Tag fragte Mikan sie zwar tatsächlich nach dem Grund für ihr Fernbleiben, doch der Grund gefiel ihr gar nicht. Jinno-Sensei war ja schon so eine Person für sich, aber dass er nicht wollte, dass eine Schülerin nicht ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten wurde… Nein, das konnte und wollte Mikan nicht verstehen. Langsam aber sicher wurde Jinno-Sensei immer unverständlicher, und eigentlich gingen Dragas soziale Kontakte ihn auch gar nichts an, so lange sie keine Probleme hatte. Andererseits konnte es ja auch sein, dass er ihr Klassenlehrer war, oder so. Wenn das so war, tat Draga ihr jetzt schon verdammt Leid. Aber hatte Draga neulich nicht gemeint, dass sie ihn wohl mochte? Vielleicht hatte sie ihn aber auch nur verwechselt, das konnte ja sein. Nun machte Mikan sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Vierzehnjährigen, um ihr die doch eher schlechten Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob die anderen sie ab jetzt wieder besuchen würden.

Aber weit kam Mikan nicht, da Jinno-Sensei scheinbar beschlossen hatte, sich den ganzen Tag über in der Nähe von Dragas Zimmer aufzuhalten, und Mikan würde er sicher nicht zu ihr lassen, wo er doch so eine Antipathie gegen sie hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und es kam natürlich genau so, wie Mikan es geahnt hatte; Jinno-Sensei versuchte, sie von diesem Besuch abzuhalten.

„Was willst du denn bitteschön hier, Sakura? Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du Dragosmore-san sehen darfst? Ausgerechnet jemand wie du, wo du uns allen doch eh nur Ärger machst?", fragte er sofort und sah unfreundlich wie immer zu ihr runter.

„Doch, ich bin genau dieser Meinung, denn ich finde, dass Draga hier schnell neue Freunde finden soll", erwiderte Mikan und schaute ihn ebenso unfreundlich an. Langsam wurde es wirklich Zeit, sich nicht mehr alles von ihm gefallen zu lassen, ob er nun ein Lehrer war oder nicht.

„Sonst wird sie nicht nur von den normalen Menschen, sondern auch von uns isoliert! Und auch Draga braucht den Kontakt zu anderen Leuten, ich glaube nicht, dass sie wollen, dass Draga traurig ist!"

„Nein, jemanden wie dich braucht sie sicher nicht, und traurig ist sie auch nicht", sagte Jinno-Sensei laut.

„Es geht ihr gut, so wie es jetzt ist. Und euch braucht sie nicht…"

Mikan verstand ihn immer weniger. Warum redete er so? Und in welcher Welt lebte diese Person eigentlich?

„Was denken Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind? Sie wissen gar nichts über Draga! Wie es ihr geht, was sie will, mit wem sie befreundet ist! Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung!"

Jinno-Sensei stand einfach da und sagte gar nichts, während Mikan sich umdrehte und dann schnell den Weg zurück lief. Das hatte wehgetan, aber wirklich. Er wollte ja nur, dass es Draga gut ging, und dass sie nicht mit den falschen Leuten zusammen war, aber es war alles gar nicht so leicht, wie er gedacht hatte. Draga war zwar eine ganz normale Schülerin, aber irgendetwas an ihr war seltsam, was das genau war, wusste er bis jetzt auch noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte er nicht so sein, aber Jinno-Sensei wollte einfach nicht, dass die Leute, die er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, Kontakt mit so einer Person hatten. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Draga auch so wurde und damit all ihre Besonderheiten verlor.

„Jinno-Sensei…"

Er drehte sich überrascht um, als er auf einmal ihre Stimme hörte. Offenbar hatte Draga wegen des Lärms ihr Zimmer verlassen, und schaute ihn nun fragend an. Sie wollte wohl wissen, was vorhin passiert war, schließlich war es doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass es hier so laut war.

„Es ist schon gut, Draga", erwiderte Jinno-Sensei und sah ebenfalls Draga an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm glauben würde, doch scheinbar war dem nicht so.

„Aber ich habe doch Mikans Stimme gehört! Ist sie denn wieder gegangen?", meinte Draga und blickte überrascht zu ihm hoch.

Was sollte er denn nun sagen? Früher oder später würde Mikan es ihr wohl eh erzählen, also sollte Jinno-Sensei es ihr wohl besser gleich sagen.

„Ja, sie war hier", meinte er langsam.

„Aber Draga… Dann ist sie eben wieder gegangen, weil…"

„Weil?", fragte Draga, nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war.

„Komm mal mit, ja?", erwiderte Jinno-Sensei daraufhin und sie gingen raus.

Draga wusste nicht wirklich, warum er heute so komisch war. Das hatte alles begonnen, als die anderen Schüler anfingen, mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht fand er ja, dass Dragas Alice im Moment noch eine Gefahr für die anderen darstellte, aber irgendwie dachte sie nicht, dass er deswegen immer seltsamer wurde. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie dann in Central Town. Draga hatte nur von Mikans Erzählungen davon gehört, denn nach ihrem ersten Treffen hatte es bald geheißen, dass sie nicht mit anderen Mitschülern nach draußen durfte. Doch nun konnte sie die Stadt ja endlich selbst sehen, worauf sie auch schon lange gewartet hatte.

„Draga", weißt du", sprach Jinno-Sensei dann weiter.

„Manche Leute hier sind einfach etwas, na ja, sie sind eben etwas seltsam. Und das sind mittlerweile ziemlich viele. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du mit diesen Schülern Kontakt hast. Mikan Sakura ist leider so eine Schülerin, die andauernd Probleme macht, aber warum, das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen."

Nun schien Draga langsam zu begreifen, allerdings war sie auch recht traurig, zumindest schaute sie Jinno-Sensei jetzt so an. Dass er so über Mikan dachte, wusste sie allerdings nicht. Aber wieso konnte er ihr nicht sagen, warum das so war?

„Also meinen Sie, dass Mikan kein guter Umgang für mich ist? Das mag ja wohl sein, aber glauben Sie denn, dass ich mich von anderen Leuten beeinflussen lasse, Jinno-Sensei? Aber ich bin doch nicht dumm, denken Sie das etwa?", sagte Draga nach kurzer Zeit und sah ihr Gegenüber nun vorwurfsvoll an. Das meinte er doch nicht wirklich so, oder?

„Ach was, Draga, du bist nicht dumm, im Gegenteil", sagte Jinno-Sensei und lächelte. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint!

„So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Es tut mir Leid, Draga. Ich wusste nicht, dass du sofort mit so vielen Leuten Kontakt haben wolltest."

Draga machte ihm aber keinen Vorwurf, da er es ja nur gut gemeint hatte, und außerdem mochte sie Jinno-Sensei ja auch.

„Aber Mikan darf ich doch sehen, ja?", Schließlich kann ich sie ja gut ausstehen…"

Jinno-Sensei war wirklich froh, dass Draga so war, wie sie war. Ein anderer Schüler hätte bestimmt nicht so verständnisvoll reagiert, aber wie gesagt, Draga war eben eine ganz besondere Schülerin für ihn. Das merkte er allein schon an ihrer Art.

„Danke, Draga", meinte er dann.

„Du bist wirklich lieb."

Draga schüttelte lachend den Kopf, da sie es für selbstverständlich hielt, wie sie ihm daraufhin erzählte. Wenn es doch stimmte, meinte sie, dann sollte es auch gesagt werden, und da hatte sie ja auch Recht. Jinno-Sensei war wirklich froh, dass Draga so war.

„Wann sind die Ferien eigentlich vorbei?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten, deine neuen Mitschüler richtig kennen zu lernen, oder?", fragte Jinno-Sensei lachend.

Draga nickte daraufhin heftig und lachte ebenfalls; sie freute sich wirklich sehr darauf. Immerhin war es ja immer spannend, neue Leute zu treffen, ganz besonders eben für sie.

„Aber leider werden die Ferien noch einige Wochen dauern", meinte Jinno-Sensei dann, und das war für Draga dann leider kein Grund zur Freude, was sie dann auch kurz darauf bemerkbar machte. Jinno-Sensei wusste nicht so recht, wie er sie trösten sollte, schließlich konnte er auch nicht einfach so beantragen, dass die Ferien jetzt auf einmal aufhören sollten.

„Die Tests mit deinem Alice werden aber nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, und deswegen kannst du wohl auch bald alleine nach draußen gehen. Und vielleicht bekomme ich ja eine Genehmigung, dass ich dich den anderen in den Ferien vorstellen darf, aber jetzt weiß ich das noch nicht. Deswegen kann ich es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich denke schon, dass es gehen wird", erzählte Jinno-Sensei ihr dann, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich so dann etwas besser fühlen würde. Glücklicherweise schien dem tatsächlich so zu sein, da Draga jetzt wieder recht glücklich schien.

„Wenn nicht, dann ist es auch nicht so schlimm", meinte sie dann und lächelte.

Und dann bemerkte Draga plötzlich einen Jungen, der genau auf Mikans Beschreibung von Natsume Hyûga zuzutreffen schien. Als sie Jinno-Sensei dann nach ihm fragte, stellte sich dann auch heraus, dass es sich um Natsume handelte. Draga, die immer noch sicher war, dass er Mikans Schwarm war, rannte fröhlich auf ihn zu, nicht wissend, dass er eigentlich schon eine Freundin hatte. Natsume kannte die Vierzehnjährige allerdings noch gar nicht und war deswegen recht verwirrt, doch Draga schien das wenig zu beeindrucken.

„Natsume Hyûga, nehme ich an? Ich bin Draga Dragosmore, guten Tag", stellte sie sich gut gelaunt vor und lächelte fröhlich.

„Ja… Hallo", erwiderte Natsume verwirrt.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Na ja, das wäre so…"

Ende von Kapitel 01


	3. Und die Spiele beginnen

Kapitel 02: Und die Spiele beginnen…

„_Natsume Hyûga, nehme ich an? Ich bin Draga Dragosmore, guten Tag", stellte sie sich gut gelaunt vor und lächelte fröhlich._

„_Ja… Hallo", erwiderte Natsume, verwirrt und überrascht zugleich. Woher kannte dieses Mädchen ihn?_

„_Was ist denn los?"_

„Na ja, das wäre so", erzählte Draga weiter, und Natsume hatte Glück, dass Luna dieses Gespräch nicht hören konnte.

„Ich habe von guten Freunden gehört, dass du immer ziemlich einsam bist, und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nicht etwas zusammen unternehmen sollen? Immerhin sollten wir doch alle glücklich sein."

Natsume verstand nicht, was dieses Mädchen ihm damit sagen wollte, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam, was wohl an dieser Draga selbst lag. Was hatte sie für ein Alice? Natsume konnte nicht nein zu ihrer Frage sagen, irgendwie wollte er das aber auch gar nicht. Diese Draga setzte ihr Alice ein, aber allerdings konnte Natsume nicht sagen, was dieses Alice genau mit ihm anstellte. Er fühlte sich so willenlos…

„Na gut, Dragosmore-san, warum eigentlich nicht… Das ist wirklich nett von dir, und du hast ja Recht", antwortete er dann wie in Trance.

„Schön, Natsume-kun… Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, das verspreche ich dir. Doch nun sollte ich gehen, denn man erwartet mich bereits", sagte Draga und gesellte sich dann wieder zu Jinno-Sensei.

Natsume wurde langsam wieder wach, doch durch die Wirkung von Dragas Alice war er immer noch leicht benommen. Das Mädchen schien nun aber sehr vergnügt zu sein, auch, wenn Jinno-Sensei nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum Draga sich unbedingt mit jemandem wie Natsume Hyûga treffen wollte. Warum war er bei den Schülerinnen nur so beliebt? Eigentlich interessierte er sich nicht sonderlich für solche Sachen, aber die Beliebtheit Natsumes war nicht zu übersehen.

„Draga, ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber warum möchtest du dich mit dieser Person treffen?", fragte er, obwohl er es vielleicht nicht hätte fragen sollen.

Zumindest schien Draga jetzt recht enttäuscht und traurig zu sein, wo sie ihm doch gerade erst erklärt hatte, dass sie sich nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten beeinflussen ließe, doch Jinno-Sensei hatte das offenbar schon wieder vergessen.

„Natsume Hyûga kann mir gar nichts, ebenso Mikan Sakura. Doch ich frage mich, warum ich mich wiederhole", meinte sie und sah auf den Boden, nicht wirklich glücklich, wie es schien.

„Aber Sie haben Recht, es geht Sie eigentlich gar nichts an, mit wem ich mich treffe. Das geht nur meinen Freundeskreis und mich selbst etwas an."

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie auf einmal so gemein war. Er machte sich doch eigentlich nur Sorgen um Draga, also warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach sagen, dass sie Mikan und Natsume doch wegen der Sache mit der Wette miteinander verkuppeln wollte? Jinno-Sensei sagte jetzt zumindest gar nichts mehr, weil er die ganze Sache so wohl nur noch schlimmer machen würde, als sie eh schon war. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach gar nichts zu Dragas Verabredung mit Natsume sagen, so, wie er es bei jeder anderen Schülerin auch getan hätte? Aber andererseits war Draga auch nicht jede andere Schülerin, doch was war sie dann?

„Es tut mir Leid, Draga, wirklich. Aber irgendwie… Na ja… Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so bin… Sonst interessiert mich das eigentlich nicht", versuchte Jinno-Sensei, es Draga zu erklären, doch wie sollte er etwas erklären, wenn er es doch selbst nicht mehr richtig verstand?

Draga sah ihn jetzt zwar wieder an, aber traurig war sie immer noch. Nun war es allerdings wegen ihr selbst, da sie sich vorhin so unmöglich verhalten hatte.

„Ist ja schon gut, und ich war ja auch nicht gerade nett… Nein, eigentlich überhaupt nicht, und so wollte ich nicht sein."

Nun schienen sie beide sichtlich erleichtert zu sein, doch etwas verwirrt waren sie immer noch. Im Moment schien das allerdings egal zu sein, jedenfalls schien es so.

Natsume war nun in seinem Zimmer und wusste immer noch nicht, wie Draga ihn hatte überreden können. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn ja gar nicht erst überreden müssen, da Natsume sofort zugesagt hatte. Er fragte sich wirklich, was Dragas Alice genau machte, zumindest schien die Fähigkeit ihn zu beeinflussen. Jedenfalls schien Natsume sich nun ernsthaft mit ihr treffen zu müssen, und so würde er vielleicht noch etwas über ihr Alice herausfinden können. Nun aber musste er leider erst wieder zu Luna, was ihm wie immer nicht wirklich in den Kram passen wollte.

Mikan war momentan recht gut gelaunt, da Hotaru beschlossen hatte, mit Luca und ihr nach Central Town zu gehen, und das geschah selten genug. Als sie dann im Bus saßen, war Mikan umso glücklicher, denn sie wusste, dass es nun kein Entkommen mehr für ihre beste Freundin gab. Hotaru schien das nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, welch seltsamer Tag, fand Luca, und da behielt er auch Recht.

„Mikan, der Bus hat gerade angehalten, also rede nicht so viel und begleite uns lieber, sonst fährst du gleich wieder alleine zurück", bemerkte Hotaru, nachdem wenige Minuten vergangen waren.

Die Fünfzehnjährige neben ihr reagierte sofort und verließ den Sitzplatz im Bus, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte, klammerte sich an Hotaru fest und zog sie in Richtung Ausgang, während Luca neben den zwei Mädchen zur Tür des Busses lief, und nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, warum Mikan immer aufdringlich und Hotaru abweisend war, aber das musste er ja glücklicherweise auch nicht verstehen. Jedenfalls konnte Hotaru heute nicht vor Mikan fliehen, aber das war ja auch ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, immerhin hätte sie ja nicht auch nach Central Town gemusst.

„Wo gehen wir denn als Erstes hin?", dachte Mikan laut und schaute fragend zu dem Geschäft, in dem seit Neuestem die Preise von Süßigkeiten angeblich stark gesenkt waren, und sah dann wieder zu Hotaru.

„Also willst du dein ganzes Geld für Süßigkeiten verprassen? Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht sofort alles auf einmal ausgeben würdest wie sonst auch immer? Aber für was rede ich eigentlich, das verstehst du ja eh nicht, also was soll's", wurde sie daraufhin von ihrer besten Freundin ausgeschimpft, die das Geld, das alle Schüler einmal im Monat bekamen, lieber sparte.

„Ist ja gut, Hotaru, ich meinte ja nur", sage Mikan schnell und drehte sich beleidigt um. Hotaru konnte ja so unsensibel sein, und das zeigte sie nun erneut. Manchmal konnte Mikan sie wirklich nicht verstehen, weil Hotaru einfach so anders war, da war Luca ihr dann schon wesentlich lieber, denn er schimpfte sie nicht die ganze Zeit aus, Hotaru hingegen schien es manchmal sogar Spaß zu machen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, mikan, es ist ja immerhin dein Geld", versuchte Luca sie zu trösten und funkelte Hotaru böse an, da er sie eh nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte.

Hotaru schien diese Provokation allerdings nicht zu kümmern, zumindest schien sie im Moment nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Luca nur noch mehr ärgerte und er Mikan jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Mikan schien allerdings nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein, denn sie meinte, dass jeder Ausflug mit Hotaru doch irgendwann so endete, wie es auch dieser getan hatte. Luca schien das allerdings wenig zu wundern, immerhin kannte er Hotarus schlechte Seiten zur Genüge.

„Okay, und was machen wir dann?", fragte Mikan traurig und sah nun wieder zu Hotaru und fragte sich, ob sie wohl eine bessere Idee hatte, was sie allerdings nicht wirklich glauben wollte.

„Weiß ich auch nicht. Du hast mich hierhin mitgeschleppt, also lass dir wenigstens etwas einfallen, okay?", meinte Hotaru ärgerlich und schien erneut ziemlich genervt von der Planlosigkeit ihrer besten Freundin zu sein.

Mikan schien heute wirklich gar nichts richtig zu machen, aber Luca fand nicht, dass es ihre Schuld war. Hotaru war wirklich ein gemeines Aas, aber leider wusste er nicht, ob er irgendetwas daran ändern konnte. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja ganz gut tun, wenn er das Geld, dass sie durch die peinlichen Fotos von ihm verdient hatte, einfach mal so verbrennen würde, dann würde sie vielleicht ihre Situation überdenken. Andererseits konnte er das jetzt nicht sofort, und Luca wusste ganz genau, dass es nichts brachte, wenn Hotaru noch länger blieb.

„Du solltest jetzt wohl besser gehen, Imai, das wäre wohl besser für alle, oder?", sagte er dann und stellte sich neben Mikan, den Blick auf Hotaru gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich seine folgenden Worte zu Herzen nehmen würde.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich in der letzten Zeit eh den Eindruck, dass du Mikan in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich lästig geworden bist, verstehst du? Wir kommen auch ganz gut alleine klar, also ohne dich, heißt das. Aber das dürfte ja kein Problem für dich sein, die Gesellschaft von irgendwelchen Maschinen und reichen Geschäftsmännern ziehst du ja stets vor, also, wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigen würdest…"

Dann schnappte er sich Mikan und die beiden gingen weg, ließen Hotaru einfach dort stehen und sagten gar nichts mehr. Natürlich hatte Mikan jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Luca hatte doch Recht. Vielleicht würde Hotaru sich wirklich noch ändern, wenn sie wenigstens darüber nachdachte und merken würde, wie wichtig Mikan ihr möglicherweise war. Nun stand sie einfach so da, die Stimmen der anderen Leute in Central Town schienen plötzlich so unheimlich weit entfernt zu sein. War das gerade wirklich Luca gewesen? Luca Nôgi? Das war ja wirklich ein sehr komischer Luca… Aber das sollte Hotaru jetzt auch nicht zu sehr interessieren, schließlich hatte sie noch zu tun, das Geld verdiente sich schließlich auch nicht von alleine.

„Meinst du, Hotaru ändert sich? Es hört sich zwar alles so einfach an, aber es wird doch sicher schwierig, wenn sie ihren Charakter so sehr ändern muss, oder?", fragte Mikan besorgt und schaute Luca nachdenklich und traurig zugleich an.

„Es wird wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihre Fehler einsieht, aber Hotaru ist ja nicht dumm und wird sich dann wohl bald ändern. Als ihre beste Freundin wirst du ihr wohl wichtig genug sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Außerdem ist Hotaru sicher kein schlechter Mensch", erwiderte Luca und lächelte, allerdings wusste er wirklich nicht, wie lange so eine Zeit sein konnte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hotaru wirklich so schlau war, wie er es Mikan gesagt hatte, aber sie sollte es jetzt wohl verstanden haben. Andererseits neigte Hotaru auch dazu, nur das zu verstehen, was sie auch verstehen wollte. Doch nach einiger Zeit würde Mikan ihr doch sicher irgendwie fehlen.

„Sag mal, Luca… Weißt du eigentlich, warum Luna unbedingt mit Natsume zusammen sein will? Es scheint doch eher so zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht leiden kann, oder?", fragte Mikan auf einmal.

Darauf war Luca wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen, was man ihm auch durchaus ansehen konnte.

„Wie kommst du denn auf einmal darauf? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Luna genau von Natsume will, glaub mir, aber mögen tut sie ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht", sagte Luca.

„Sonst würde sie ja nicht immer versuchen, Natsume fertig zu machen…"

Mikan dachte, Luca wollte sie veräppeln, aber dem war offenbar nicht so, denn Luca schien seine Aussage doch ziemlich schnell zu bereuen. Aber was sollte sie darunter verstehen, wie sollte Luna denn Natsume fertig machen, wo er doch möglicherweise das gefährlichste Alice der Mitteschule hatte? Andererseits wusste bis heute niemand etwas Genaues über Lunas Alice, außer, dass es wohl genau wie das Feueralice Natsumes ihre Lebensspanne verkürzte, sobald sie es benutzte. Jedenfalls schien Luca ziemlich besorgt zu sein, aber er machte sich immer Sorgen um Natsume, doch dass Mikan es ihm gleichtat, war dann doch recht ungewöhnlich.

„Na dann… Schade, dass wir nicht wissen, warum sie das macht, dann könnten wir Natsume wenigstens besser helfen, oder? Immerhin hat er Hilfe ja wohl dringend nötig, zumindest denkt man das, wenn man ihn sieht… Aber wir wiederholen uns", meinte Mikan traurig, und da hatte sie wohl Recht, wo sie doch in der letzten Zeit kaum ein anderes Thema als Natsume hatte, und davon hatten die meisten ihrer Freunde mittlerweile genug, außer natürlich Luca und Draga, die das Thema aus irgendeinem Grund als recht amüsant beurteilte.

„Der Meinung bin ich allerdings auch… Aber leider weiß ich nicht, warum Natsume nicht mit mir reden will, also wegen Luna… Damals, als er wegen Persona solche Probleme hatte, hatte er mit schließlich auch immer alles erzählt, und jetzt ist alles anders, nur wegen dieser komischen, unfreundlichen und vor allem ewig eifersüchtigen Tante. Ich frage mich, warum Natsume sich nicht gegen sie durchsetzen kann… Er ist schließlich nicht schwach, und vor Allem nicht dumm, also wieso macht er das? Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht mehr", erzählte Luca traurig und senkte den Kopf. Mikan sah betrübt zu dem Jungen mit dem Tierpheromonalice, nicht wirklich wissend, wie sie ihn nun trösten sollte, und ob sie das überhaupt konnte.

„Na ja, vielleicht will er ja nicht, dass du selbst noch in Gefahr gerätst… So war das doch damals auch, oder?", erinnerte Mikan sich.

„Ja, aber ich glaube irgendwie immer noch nicht, dass Luna so mächtig ist, um Natsume ernsthaft unter Druck setzen zu können. Eigentlich ist sie doch auch nur eine Schülerin wie du und ich, oder? Andererseits könnte es ja sein, dass sie eine Verbindung zu Persona oder zu Z hat, oder so… Man kann ja nie wissen. Es gibt aber nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden", meinte Luca nun und schien dabei sehr ernst zu sein.

Natürlich fragte Mikan sich, ob Luca ihr mehr über diese einzige Möglichkeit verraten würde.

„Nun ja, aber dazu müssten wir wie Natsume in der Gefahrengruppe sein, und dem ist nun einmal nicht so, tja, man kommt halt nicht so schnell da rein… Und die Schüler dort sind alle total unnahbar… Sie würden sich uns niemals öffnen."

„Also können wir das wohl vergessen. Schade eigentlich, das hätte uns sicher ziemlich viel gebracht… Aber was nicht geht, das geht nun einmal nicht… Leider. Doch vielleicht wird Natsume ja noch von sich aus mit dir reden, ich weiß es nun eben nicht, zumindest noch nicht. Wenn es so ist, dann sagst du es mir doch, oder nicht?", erwiderte Mikan, die Luca immer noch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

Luca nickte langsam und lächelte leicht, da er wirklich dankbar für Mikans Unterstützung war. Es wurde später und später, und so mussten sie sich bald wieder auf den Weg zurück machen, der sie wie sonst auch zur Mittelschule führte, doch nach den Sommerferien würden sie schon sechzehn Jahre alt sein, und somit würden sie dann auf die Oberschule wechseln. Mikan freute sich schon sehr auf den Tag, an dem sie ihren Großvater sehen konnte, doch dieser Tag würde leider nicht vor dem Ende der Oberschulzeit sein.

Natsume freute sich sicher auch sehr auf diesen Tag, denn dann konnte er sein Leben endlich so führen, wie er es wollte. Aber vielleicht sollte Mikan wirklich nicht immer über Natsume nachdenken, so, wie es ihre Freunde schon öfters gesagt hatten, andererseits brauchte er aber wirklich dringend Hilfe. An diesem Abend war der Bus sehr spät, denn nach einer halben Stunde standen Mikan und Luca immer noch da.

„Verdammt, warum kommt dieser Bus denn nicht? Glaubst du, das Ding ist kaputt, oder so? Sonst kann ich mir das eigentlich nicht erklären, immerhin benutzen ja nicht allzu viele Leute den Bus", sagte Luca fragend und ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich weiß nicht, es wird ja wohl noch einen zweiten Bus geben, wenn es so ist. Vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach laufen, so lange dauert es bis zur Mittelschule ja nicht. Außerdem dürfen wir um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein, also wäre es vielleicht besser so", erwiderte Mikan und sah zu Luca, erwartete eine Antwort von ihm.

„Na gut, du hast wohl Recht, dann lass uns am Besten gleich gehen, sonst erwischen sie uns noch", sagte Luca und stand wieder auf.

Mikan behielt Recht, denn sehr lange dauerte es bis zur Mittelschule wirklich nicht, auch wenn sie eben laufen mussten. Das Gebiet der Academy war zwar sehr groß, aber die Wälder füllten ebenfalls einen großen Teil aus. Als sie dann aber dort waren, waren sie dann aber doch recht müde, was allerdings nicht von der Reise kam, sondern eher von der Uhrzeit verursacht wurde, denn mittlerweile war es wirklich spät geworden. Glücklicherweise waren immer noch Ferien, und so konnten sie dann ja wenigstens lange schlafen.

„Dann sollten wir uns jetzt wohl lieber trennen, zumindest bis morgen, dann schlaf gut, Mikan, wir sehen uns dann ja wohl bald. Bis morgen", verabschiedete Luca sich dann und ging, was Mikan dann ebenfalls tat.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen legte sie sich dann müde und erschöpft auf ihr Bett und fragte sich immer noch, wie sie Natsume helfen konnte, doch wie immer fiel ihr nichts ein. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln, wo Natsume vor einiger Zeit genau so gut mit ihr befreundet war wie mit Luca, und jetzt hatte sich das alles verändert. Warum musste ausgerechnet Natsume immer mit den falschen Leuten zu tun haben? Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient, wo er doch alles tat, um seine Freunde zu beschützen.

Wahrscheinlich tat er auch deswegen so gemein, und Mikan wusste ja mittlerweile, dass sie das bei Natsume nicht so ernst neben durfte, aber dennoch war sie manchmal traurig wegen ihm. Vielleicht sollte Mikan ja irgendjemandem das mit Luna erzählen, es schien ja zumindest nicht so zu sein, dass alles eigentlich einen ganz harmlosen Hintergrund haben konnte, nach so einer Äußerung von Luca. Aber Mikan fragte sich immer noch, was er damit eigentlich genau gemeint hatte. Immerhin war Natsume wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich vollkommen seiner Freundin unterwarf, nur, weil Luna es so wollte.

Nein, das passte wirklich nicht zu Natsume, also musste Luna doch irgendein Druckmittel haben! Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte Mikan nicht mehr, da sie schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel…

Der nächste Morgen brachte für Mikan und Luca eine sehr große Überraschung mit sich. Er entschied sich, zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen und sie abzuholen, da Luca wusste, dass Mikan dazu neigte, ziemlich lange zu schlafen, manchmal sogar bis zum Abend hin, wenn sie es konnte. Und da momentan noch Ferien waren, war dem nun einmal so. Als die Mädchen den Fünfzehnjährigen sahen, waren sie wie immer begeistert, aber Luca schien das nicht wirklich zu erfreuen, im Gegenteil, er schien sich eher sehr gestört zu fühlen, genau wie Usagin, den er wie immer bei sich trug.

Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, was manche Mitschülerinnen für den Platz des flauschigen Kaninchens tun würden, doch das hatte ihn schon immer reichlich wenig interessiert. Nur brauchte er Hilfe, um Mikans Zimmer zu finden, doch Sûmire beschrieb ihm freundlich den Weg, wenn sie auch nicht wirklich wusste, warum sie es hatte tun sollen. Was wollte ein hübscher Junge wie Luca Nôgi denn von Mikan Sakura?

„Mikan, bist du schon wach? Ich dachte, wir wollten zusammen zum Frühstück gehen", rief Luca, als er das Zimmer dann endlich gefunden hatte. Sûmire wäre zwar mitgegangen, aber darauf hatte er dann doch lieber verzichtet, nur zur Sicherheit.

Nach weniger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür, und vor Luca stand Mikan, lächelnd wie sonst auch, was in der letzten Zeit allerdings etwas seltener geworden zu sein schien. Natürlich ginge sie gern mit ihm zum Frühstück, meinte sie dann, sie hätte gestern nur ein Wenig gegessen und war nun wohl sehr hungrig, also machten die beiden sich schnell auf den Weg, damit sie auch nichts verpassten.  
In der letzten Zeit neigten nämlich manche Schüler dazu, das Essen von denen, die sich verspäteten, untereinander zu verteilen. Glücklicherweise waren Mikan und Luca aber noch pünktlich, doch sie bemerkten bald, dass ein paar Schüler aus ihrer Klasse heute wohl ganz fehlten.

„Ach genau! Luna, Yû und einige andere gute Schüler dürfen für die zweite Hälfte der Ferien ihre Familien außerhalb besuchen, deswegen ist es hier heute so leer", sagte Luca, dem es gerade erst wieder eingefallen war, als Mikan ihn nach dem Grund gefragt hatte.

„Luna ist also auch so eine gute Schülerin wie Hotaru und Tôbita-kun? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das gar nicht erwartet, aber wenn du es sagst", erwiderte Mikan überrascht, als sie Lunas Namen hörte.

„Tja, wenn sie die Erlaubnis nicht auch erpresst hat", sagte Luca in einem sarkastischen Ton und grinste, immerhin konnte das ja durchaus sein, wenn man sich Natsume ansah.

Mikan musste zumindest schon etwas über die Bemerkung Lucas kichern, was ihr nach der ganzen Ernsthaftigkeit und Sorge auch wirklich gut tat.

„Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren, obwohl ich durchaus glaube, dass du Recht hast. Für sonderlich intelligent halte ich Luna nämlich nicht, weißt du? Vielleicht braucht sie Natsume ja für ihre Hausaufgaben", erwiderte Mikan, die offenbar von dem Sarkasmus des Jungen angesteckt worden war.

Luca nickte und lächelte immer noch. Wenn Luna nicht da war, konnte man die Gelegenheit doch ruhig nutzen, und Natsume hörte die Lästereien nicht. Und selbst wenn, er würde wohl nichts dagegen sagen, wo er Luna doch so hasste. Was sie nach dem Frühstück machen wollten, wussten sie allerdings noch nicht. In Central Town waren sie eh schon dauernd, und andere interessante Sachen gab es hier nicht, da es nun einmal die Academy war, also mussten sie sich jetzt noch etwas einfallen lassen.

Langsam wurde das wirklich lästig, vor Allem, wenn sie immer nur zu zweit waren, und so auch immer zu zweit überlegen mussten. Auf Hotarus Hilfe konnte Luca allerdings noch immer sehr gut verzichten, kein Wunder, wo sie gestern doch wieder so gemein gewesen war.

„Sag mal, Mikan, weißt du eigentlich, wo Lunas Zimmer ist? Wenn sie doch schon einmal nicht da ist, können wir doch dort nach dem Grund für die Tyrannei von Natsume suchen. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich nett, ich weiß, aber Luna würde uns bestimmt nicht einfach so in ihr Zimmer lassen oder uns den Grund verraten", sagte Luca leise und blickte zu Mikan, gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde.

Diese schien zwar nicht sonderlich erfreut, doch bald darauf verstand sie, dass es sein musste, denn sonst würden sie Natsume wohl nie helfen können, also sagte Mikan kurz darauf zu.

„Wir haben wohl wirklich keine andere Wahl, aber eigentlich hat Luna es ja auch nicht anders verdient. Ich hoffe nur, dass uns diese ganze Sache auch etwas bringen wird, wo es doch schon verboten ist… Doch zum Glück können wir ganz sicher sein, dass Luna nicht da ist", erwiderte Mikan ruhig und schaute auf ihr Essen.

Luca nickte zustimmend; zum Glück wusste er es sicher. Allerdings wollten sie nach dem Frühstück noch nicht sofort mit ihrer Aktion beginnen, da Mikan erst Lunas Zimmer finden und schauen wollte, ob sie unbeobachtet sein konnten, denn es gab immer noch einige Jungen, die um ihr Zimmer schlichen, obwohl sie natürlich wussten, dass sie die Freundin von Natsume Hyûga war, und mit dem wollte sich eben niemand anlegen.

Mikan wusste ja glücklicherweise, dass Natsume selbst diese Beziehung ja gar nicht wollte, sonst wäre das alles sicher viel schlimmer gewesen, allerdings wusste sie es ja selbst noch nicht lange, doch nun konnte Mikan Natsume vielleicht sogar bald helfen.

Zu der Zeit, zu der Mikan Lunas Zimmer belagerte, war Natsume unheimlich glücklich. Endlich konnte er mal wieder das machen, was er wollte, und dabei hatte er dann keine nervige Klette mehr am Hals, die alles und jeden anfauchte, der Natsume ihrer Meinung nach zu nahe kam, und das taten wohl offenbar eine ganze Menge Leute.

Doch nun war sie für ganze drei Wochen nicht da, und Natsume freute sich das erste Mal, dass Luna sich so gut bei anderen Leuten einschleimen konnte, denn anders hätte sie wohl nicht nach Hause gedurft… Insgeheim hatte Natsume großes Mitleid mit ihren Eltern, wo sie doch so eine eifersüchtige und missratene Tochter hatten.

Jedenfalls wusste Natsume ganz genau, was er als Erstes machen würde; dieses Mädchen von neulich, Draga hieß es, ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nur gut, dass Draga ihn ohnehin sehen würde. Außerdem hatte Natsume an ihrer Uniform gesehen, dass sie wie er ein Special war, und so würde ihr Zimmer leicht zu finden sein, da sie ja nach Geschlecht und Sternenrang geordnet waren.

Als er dann vor Dragas Zimmer stand, fragte er sich aber langsam, was er hier überhaupt sollte. Warum wollte er sich eigentlich unbedingt mit ihr treffen? Er war sich immer noch sicher, dass es wohl an Dragas Alice lag.

„Ah, du bist es, Natsume Hyûga-kun. Du magst mich wohl besuchen, wie unendlich freundlich von dir! Ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit ja so schrecklich einsam gefühlt, man glaubt es kaum, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt ist hier ja endlich wieder ein Besucher, ich bin wirklich froh", flötete Draga sofort und lief auf Natsume zu, der wegen ihrer komischen Wortwahl dann doch etwas lächeln musste.

„Ja, jetzt ist es ja wieder gut, Draga, ich bin hier und werde auch so schnell nicht wieder gehen, das verspreche ich dir, Draga", erwiderte Natsume, als Draga unmittelbar vor ihm stand und er sich erneut so benommen fühlte.

Es schien fast so, als ob sie mit ihrem Alice seine Gefühle beeinflussen würde.

„Wie schön, das zu hören, mein lieber Natsume, so setze dich doch bitte, falls du wirklich bei mir bleiben willst. Andererseits können wir natürlich auch nach draußen gehen, da ich das ohnehin gerade tun wollte. Du darfst entscheiden", sagte Draga sanft und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du doch eh gerade dabei warst, dann gehen wir eben nach draußen, wenn es dir beliebt, Draga", antwortete Natsume lächelnd und bemerkte nicht, dass er immer mehr wie sie klang.

Und so machten die beiden sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Natsumes Fanclub kannte Draga allerdings noch nicht, und so wurde über das Mädchen schon jetzt sehr viel diskutiert, obwohl sie den anderen noch gar nicht vorgestellt wurde. So konnte allerdings auch niemand wissen, was Draga in Wirklichkeit mit Natsume vorhatte; sie wollte ihn ja nur mit Mikan verkuppeln, doch manche Leute verstanden es wohl falsch, besonders eben die Mädchen von Natsumes Fanclub. Und da Sûmire dessen Anführerin war, tat sie es ganz besonders. Deswegen stand sie plötzlich vor Natsume und Draga.

„Natsume, was soll das? Jetzt ist Luna für drei Wochen weg, und wer ist das? Ich meine nicht, dass ich Mitleid mit Luna habe, aber warum kannst du dir nur nie eine richtige Freundin suchen, die dich auch verdient hat?", fluchte Sûmire laut und sah zu Natsume, doch der Angesprochene und Draga liefen einfach weiter, da das andere Mädchen den beiden schon jetzt sehr lästig geworden war.

„So eine schreckliche Frau, und dann muss sie auch noch so schreien, dass alle Menschen es hören. Vielleicht sollte sie sich erst benehmen und dann sprechen, das wäre ganz sicher besser für die anderen Leute, nicht wahr?", meinte Draga nach kurzer Zeit.

„Allerdings, aber sie ist immer so. Sie kann sich wohl nicht mehr bessern", erwiderte Natsume.

Nach einer Weile waren sie dann im Nordwald. Natsume wusste zwar von Mr Bär, aber sein Alice war sicherlich sehr viel Stärker als ein Haufen Stoff und Füllung, und so bestand für die beiden keine Gefahr. Was Draga für ein Alice hatte, wusste er immer noch nicht, aber er hatte ja noch genug Zeit, um sie zu fragen. Außerdem waren sie hier im Nordwald völlig ungestört, da sich kaum ein Schüler traute, hierhin zu kommen, so würde es Draga vielleicht leichter fallen, über ihr Alice zu reden, das taten nämlich nicht viele Schüler, die möglicherweise ein gefährliches Alice besaßen.

Natsumes Alice kannte man zwar, aber kaum jemand wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht wollte, doch er fand keinen Grund, warum er es allen erzählen sollte.

„Ach ja, Natsume, bevor ich es vergesse, du kennst doch meine Freundin Mikan Sakura, nicht wahr? Sie wollte dich morgen Abend treffen, vor dem Wohnheim der Mittelschule. Wenn du keine Zeit hast, ist es aber auch nicht schlimm, hat sie gesagt", erzählte Draga ihm plötzlich und lächelte.

„Mikan Sakura will sich also jetzt auf einmal wieder mit mir treffen… Das letzte Mal ist ganz schön lange her, aber warum eigentlich nicht", antwortete Natsume ziemlich überrascht.

Draga freute sich innerlich sehr über ihren Erfolg, aber heute Abend musste sie Mikan dann auch noch sagen, dass Natsume sich morgen Abend mit ihr treffen wollte. Wenn Mikan es dann auch noch glaubte, war dann auch alles gut. Nun aber wollte Draga noch bei Natsume bleiben, da sie sich sehr freuen würde, wenn sie sich auch noch mit ihm anfreundete, denn sie konnte es nicht haben, allein zu sein, besonders an einem Ort, wo sie noch verhältnismäßig neu war.

„Sie wird sich sicher sehr freuen, Natsume, und dir sehr dankbar sein. Und ich bin dir auch dankbar, Natsume. Mich macht es immer sehr glücklich, wenn meine Freunde auch glücklich sind, aber ich kann es nicht haben, wenn sie sich streiten", meinte die Vierzehnjährige und sah zu Natsume, der wieder lächeln musste.

Draga schien wirklich sehr nett zu sein, aber er fragte sich wirklich, warum Mikan sich nach so einer langen Zeit wieder mit ihm treffen wollte. Es vergingen einige Stunden, weshalb nun schon Mittagszeit war. Da Natsume und Draga nicht gefrühstückt hatten, waren sie beide recht hungrig und gingen nun schnell los, da auch sie von den frechen Mitschülern gehört hatten, die sich nur zu gern um das Essen der anderen kümmerten, doch glücklicherweise kamen auch Natsume und Draga nicht zu spät.

Luca und Mikan waren erneut dabei, miteinander zu reden und Sûmire saß neben den beiden, obwohl Luca eigentlich dagegen gewesen war. Als Natsume gleichzeitig mit Draga den Raum betrat, bekamen sie damit auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler. Sofort begannen die anderen, miteinander zu tuscheln, und Mikan und Luca schienen ebenfalls überrascht.

„Also stimmt es? Natsume Hyûga hat sich von Luna Kôizumi getrennt, weil er jetzt mit diesem Mädchen zusammen ist? Dann muss diese Person wohl seine Neue sein, oder? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier an der Schule überhaupt Ausländer gibt", hörte man die aufgeregten Schüler miteinander tuscheln, und Mikan wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

Natsume war mit Draga Dragosmore zusammen? Aber warum denn? Mikan hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Natsume überhaupt Kontakt zu der neuen Mitschülerin hatte, aber scheinbar schien er Draga ja schon länger zu kennen, wenn er wirklich mit ihr zusammen war, was Mikan aber nicht so wirklich glauben wollte. Andererseits waren sich die beiden scheinbar sehr vertraut, wie sie so nebeneinander saßen und miteinander redeten, zumindest hatten Draga und Natsume offenbar sehr viel Spaß, was man an ihrem Lachen hören konnte.

Na ja, aber warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn Natsume mit Draga glücklich war, dann war es doch gut, Mikan glaubte nicht, dass sie so war wie Luna. Doch warum fühlte sie sich dann so komisch? Sie war fast schon wütend wegen dem, was sie dort sah! War Mikan etwa eifersüchtig auf Draga? Nein, das war völlig unmöglich wo sie doch so viele Jahre mit Natsume befreundet gewesen war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch warum fühlte sie sich dann so komisch, wenn sie die beiden so sah?

Eigentlich sollte Mikan sich jetzt für Natsume freuen, wo er doch so glücklich zu sein schien, doch es ging einfach nicht, eben wegen diesem Gefühl. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wirklich damit begann, eifersüchtig zu sein, denn der Fünfzehnjährigen war durchaus bewusst, dass so etwas schon viele Freundschaften zerstört hatte.

Als das Mittagessen vorbei war, hatten allerdings weder Mikan noch Luca die Möglichkeit, Draga oder Natsume auf ihre Beziehung anzusprechen, da sie gleich wieder von den Mitgliedern des Fanclubs in Anspruch genommen wurden, also schwebten sie weiterhin in Ungewissheit, was nicht wirklich schön für sie war, besonders nicht für Luca, der Natsumes vermeintliche Freundin ja noch nicht einmal kannte, zumindest bis jetzt.

Doch als sie die Halle verließen, sah Draga noch einmal schnell zu Mikan, die sofort verstand, was das heißen sollte; du brauchst den Gerüchten keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, da sie eh nicht stimmen. Und ab da an war Mikan wieder froh, Luca ebenfalls, als Mikan es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Mich hätte es auch ehrlich gesagt sehr gewundert, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Draga würde bestimmt nicht einfach so mit Natsume zusammenkommen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich schon so lange kennen, wo Draga doch vorher die ganze Zeit in Deutschland gelebt hat, zumindest hat sie das gesagt", erklärte Mikan, als sie beide in der Eingangshalle des Mittelschulwohnheims saßen.

„Und Natsume lebt hier, seit er acht Jahre alt ist, also ist es so gut wie unmöglich, dass sie sich kennen. Aber jetzt einmal Spaß beiseite; wie sah es heute Morgen vor Lunas Wohnung aus? Es wissen immerhin noch nicht alle, dass sie im Moment nicht da ist", erwiderte der Fünfzehnjährige dann und wechselte somit das Thema.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es belagert zumindest keiner mehr Lunas Zimmer, außer natürlich uns", erzählte Mikan von ihrer erfolgreichen Mission, und Luca schien ebenfalls erfreut.

„Schön, das zu hören, und danke nochmal. Es ist schließlich sicher nicht interessant, stundenlang vor einem Zimmer einer Mitschülerin steht und eine Tür beobachtet. Du hattest sicher Besseres zu tun", meinte Luca dann und lächelte freundlich.

„Doch, für einen Freund ist es selbst verständlich", war Mikans Antwort und sie lächelte ebenfalls.

Luca war wirklich froh, dass Natsume und er selbst in Mikan über die Jahre so eine gute Freundin gefunden hatten, die ihnen auch in Zeiten wie diesen vollkommen beistand. Er hoffte nur, dass Hotaru sich für so eine liebe Person wie Mikan auch wirklich ändern würde, doch jemandem, der so viele schlechte Charaktereigenschaften hatte, würde es bestimmt nicht leicht fallen. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich trotz ihres momentanen Erfolgs ja schon etwas unwohl.

Mikan war zwar sehr erleichtert, dass Natsume offenbar nicht mit Draga zusammen war, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich noch sehr seltsam, ja, ihr war fast schon schlecht, obwohl sie immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, warum das so war. Luna war nicht da und Natsume war glücklich, was wollte sie denn mehr? Nein, eigentlich hatte sie wirklich keinen Grund, sich seltsam zu fühlen.

Langsam verstand sie, dass sie wohl noch mit Draga reden sollte, also verabschiedete sie sich von Luca, mit der Begründung, sie hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. Er war zwar recht überrascht, dennoch akzeptierte er es und Mikan lief davon. Hoffentlich würde Draga nicht denken, dass Mikan zu sehr über ihr Privatleben wissen wollte, aber andererseits freute sie sich ja immer über Besuch.

Aber was würde denn sein, wenn Draga in Natsume verliebt wäre und er das nur noch nicht wusste? Luna würde ihr wohl das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn sie das irgendwann einmal erfahren sollte, und Mikan wusste ganz genau, was das bedeutete. Außerdem war der Gedanke, dass Draga in Natsume verliebt war, auch für Mikan nicht schön, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Es dauerte zwar etwas, bis sie Dragas Zimmer gefunden hatte, aber letztendlich hatte Mikan es doch geschafft und stand nun aufgeregt vor der Tür. Seit Draga ein Specialzimmer zugeteilt wurde, war es ein ganzes Stück weiter entfernt als damals, wo ihr Zimmer noch ziemlich nah bei den anderen lag. Mikan fragte sich, warum die Specials immer so weit laufen mussten, wo sie doch angeblich die Elite der Schule waren.

„Irgendetwas bereitet dir Sorgen, oder, Mikan? Ich meine, weil du heute so unheimlich ruhig bist. Sonst bist du immer so grenzenlos fröhlich, doch dem scheint heute gar nicht so zu sein, ich frage mich, warum das so ist", meinte Draga plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, nachdem Mikan ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, was Mikan dann auch ziemlich überraschte.

„Meinst du? Mir geht es eigentlich so wie immer, vielleicht habe ich nur etwas viel gegessen", stritt sie dann ab, glaubte aber nicht wirklich, dass Draga dann ebenfalls ihrer Meinung sein würde.

„Aber zu viel essen verändert doch niemanden so sehr. Du hast doch wirklich Sorgen, Mikan, das merkt man doch sofort.


	4. Was wäre, wenn

Kapitel 03: Was wäre, wenn…

Natsume fühlte sich wirklich erbärmlich. Warum hatte er Mikan nur noch tiefer mit hineingezogen? _Ich mache dir nur Probleme_, hatte sie gestern zu ihm gesagt, dabei war es doch genau andersrum. Nichts und wieder nichts gab Natsume das Recht, dieses liebe, fröhliche Mädchen in den Schmerz seiner Dunkelheit einzuweihen, und nun hatte er es trotzdem getan. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er die reine Seele Mikans unnötig mit seinen Sorgen belastet hatte? Und dann noch diese Umarmung! Wie tief konnte Natsume denn sinken, dass er ihre Hilfe benötigte?

Ja, er hatte sich an sie geklammert, wie ein weinendes kleines Kind es bei seiner Mutter tat. War er denn wirklich so schwach? Sonst hatte Natsume doch auch für jedes Problem früher oder später eine Lösung gefunden, doch was sollte das? Wurde er vielleicht immer schwächer, ohne es zu bemerken? Nein, das konnte, das durfte nicht sein! Und wenn er wirklich Hilfe brauchte, dann sollte er gefälligst mit Luca reden, der schon all die letzten Jahre mit ihm überstanden hatte.

Außerdem wollte Natsume Mikan nicht noch tiefer in seine obskure Welt ziehen, denn das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient. Er sollte eigentlich niemandem die Seele zerstören, doch genau das tat Natsume. Allerdings hatte ihm dieses Gespräch wirklich sehr geholfen. Wiederholen sollte er so etwas aber nicht, und das war Natsume auch durchaus bewusst. Vielleicht war es aber auch Mikans bloße Anwesenheit gewesen, die ihm so gut getan hatte, er wusste es nicht.

Doch warum fühlte er sich so gut, wenn sie bei ihm war? Was war das eigentlich, was er gegenüber Mikan empfand? Es war nicht die Art von Freundschaft, wie die, die er mit Luca führte, und auch nicht die Art von Liebe, die er für seine Schwester Aoi empfand. Also was war es denn dann? Mikan war einfach ein ganz besonderer Mensch für ihn geworden, auch, wenn das einige Jahre gedauert und es immer wieder einige Rückfälle gegeben hatte, doch letztendlich hatte das keinem von beiden etwas ausgemacht. Nun aber wurde ihr gutes Verhältnis durch Luna schwer belastet, das wusste Natsume natürlich schon sehr lange, aber was sollte er denn dagegen tun?

Sollte er sich vielleicht wirklich von Luna trennen, obwohl er wusste, was für Konsequenzen das für ihn und sein Umfeld haben konnte? Mikan hatte zwar gemeint, Luna würde sie nicht umbringen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es nicht tatsächlich so sein konnte. Natsume wurde schon bei dem Gedanken schlecht, sogar Schuld am Tod einer seiner Freunde zu haben, besonders an ihrem. Nein, er wollte nicht für die Zerstörung eines solchen Lebens verantwortlich sein, denn das wäre etwas, was er niemals verarbeiten konnte.

Er wollte jetzt aber nicht daran denken, was Mikan zustoßen konnte, nein, er musste endlich eine Lösung für das Problem mit Luna finden, da Natsume seine Freunde nicht verlieren wurde. Nicht sie, dachte er, alle, nur nicht meine Freunde. Und besonders nicht Mikan.

Nun stand Natsume auf, ging auf eine Wand seines Zimmers zu und sah auf seinen Kalender. Lange würde es nicht mehr bis zum Schulanfang dauern, und somit würde Luna auch bald zurück kehren, was hieß, dass Natsume nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit hatte, um eine passende Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Vielleicht würde es wirklich besser sein, wenn er sich von Luna trennen würde, denn letztendlich würde er dann auf ewig die Freiheit zurück gewinnen, die er neulich für drei Wochen erhalten hatte, und dieser Gedanke gefiel Natsume verständlicherweise wirklich sehr. Aber natürlich waren ihm die Konsequenzen gut bekannt, und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Mikan gefährdet wurde.

Luca war immer noch ziemlich aufgeregt, bis Mikan nach dem Frühstück dann endlich begann, ihm alles zu erzählen, was am Vorabend geschehen war, und was Mikan mit Natsume besprochen hatte. Als sie damit fertig war, war Luca umso erstaunter, obwohl sie ihm natürlich nichts von der plötzlichen Umarmung erzählte.

„Also ist es scheinbar wirklich so, dass Luna Natsume unter Druck setzt! Ich hatte mir ja schon so etwas gedacht, aber dass es wirklich so ist, ich meine… Na ja, mit was schafft sie es denn eigentlich, ihn so zu erpressen?", wollte Luca danach wissen und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort von Mikan, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass sie ihm nicht alle Fragen beantworten konnte, bloß, weil sie eine Zeit mit Natsume gesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt Luca, aber es scheint wirklich so zu sein. Natsume klang zumindest so, wie soll ich sagen… Als ob Luna für uns gefährlich ist, wenn er sich von ihr trennt. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so ist, aber es hat sich eben so angehört", antwortete Mikan und wusste immer noch nicht, wie Luna ihnen eigentlich gefährlich werden konnte.

„Das klingt fast so, als wäre Luna genau wie Persona… Eigentlich ist sie ja auch nicht viel besser, oder? Möglich wäre es zumindest, das ist der einzige logische Grund dafür, dass Natsume sich von ihr erpressen lässt", meinte Luca dann, und Mikan war froh, dass es schon einmal jemanden gab, der ihre Meinung teilte.

„Ja, das könnte sein, Luca. Was wäre denn, wenn Persona noch lebte, und er Luna gesagt hat, dass er Natsume das Leben zur Hölle machen soll, wo er es doch offenbar nicht mehr kann? Es ist zwar ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber das hier ist immerhin die Academy, und deswegen ist hier ja so ziemlich alles möglich. Am Ende sind Luna und Persona sogar ein und dieselbe Person, wir können es ja schlecht wissen", erwiderte Mikan. Langsam aber sicher wurden ihre Vermutungen immer unwahrscheinlicher, aber sie hatte ja durchaus Recht; es war eben die Academy.

„Ich hoffe ja wirklich, dass es nicht so ist. Da dachte Natsume tatsächlich, er wäre Persona endlich los, und dann taucht Luna auf… Das ist doch nicht fair, verdammt!", fluchte Luca laut, und einmal mehr fand Mikan, dass er Natsume in solchen Momenten doch recht ähnlich war, zumindest vom Verhalten her. Aber er hatte schon Recht, fair waren andere Sachen.

„Ist ja gut, Luca. Es kann ja niemand etwas dafür, dass Luna neu in unsere Klasse gekommen ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, ist, das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, wann Luna verstehen wird, was sie tut, aber ich hoffe, dass das bald der Fall ist. Und vielleicht trennt Natsume sich ja wirklich von ihr, wenn sie wieder da ist", erwiderte Mikan dann und versuchte somit, ihn zu beruhigen, allerdings wusste sie nicht, dass sie damit genau das Gegenteil bewirkte, auch, wenn es Luca nicht anzusehen war.

Er wusste nämlich ganz genau, was passieren konnte, wenn Natsume sich von Luna trennte, denn das hatte er ihm selbst erzählt. Luca war nicht so unwissend, wie er tat, doch er hatte Natsume versprochen, Mikan nichts zu erzählen. Angeblich dachte Luna, Natsume wäre schon seit einiger Zeit heimlich mit Mikan zusammen, und wenn er sich von ihr trennen würde, wäre das für Luna der ultimative Beweis. Und Natsume war sich sicher, dass Mikan dann in großer Gefahr wäre, für was er selbstverständlich nicht verantwortlich sein wollte. Allerdings war Luca sich sicher, dass Natsume sich alles, was er momentan tat, sehr gut überlegte, und er würde sich sofort von Luna trennen, wenn der richtige Moment dafür gekommen war. Luca kannte seinen besten Freund ja.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das bald so sein wird, Mikan. Aber du weißt ja auch, dass Luna schnell zur Furie werden kann, und deswegen muss Natsume auf einen Tag warten, an dem sie ausnahmsweise mal gute Laune hat. Ich frage mich, ob das überhaupt jemals der Fall gewesen war", sagte der Fünfzehnjährige und lachte kurz, Mikan tat es ihm gleich.

„Das kann ich nicht wirklich glauben, aber was ich sicher weiß ist die Tatsache, dass sie Natsume einfach nicht verdient hat, so, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhält. Zu uns ist Luna zwar auch nicht gerade nett, aber was sie mit Natsume macht, das geht gar nicht", meinte Mikan traurig und seufzte.

Ja, Luna war nicht wirklich nett zu ihr gewesen, aber so wie Natsume hatte sie Mikan noch nie behandelt. Natsume hatte schon so viel einstecken müssen, sie fragte sich wirklich, ob das jemals enden würde. Und je mehr sie auf diese Art und Weise über die Situation nachdachte, umso besser verstand sie Luca als Natsumes besten Freund. Was wäre eigentlich gewesen, wenn das alles nicht Natsume sondern Hotaru passiert wäre, oder sogar Mikan selbst? Nein, daran mochte sie nicht denken, es wäre ihr wahrscheinlich zu viel geworden. Umso mehr bewunderte sie Luca, der Natsume schon seit dem Beginn dieser schweren Zeit voll und ganz beistand.

„Aber ich muss auch sagen, dass Natsume wirklich Glück hat, dass du ihm immer hilfst, wo du nur kannst. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich Luca, auch, wenn Natsume dein bester Freund ist. Immerhin leidest du auch, wenn Natsume leidet, manche Leute hätten ihn schon längst aufgegeben und ihn alleine gelassen", fügte sie nach einiger Zeit Stille hinzu und blickte Luca lächelnd an.

„Ja, leider ist das so. Damals, als wir noch nicht hier waren, hatte Natsume auch viele andere Freunde, aber als dann das mit unserem Dorf passiert war, wollten sie alle nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben und haben ihn alleine gelassen, wie du es gesagt hast. Aber wenn wir auch zusammen halten, dann werden wir es schaffen, Natsume zu helfen", war Lucas Antwort darauf, und er lächelte traurig, in der Hoffnung, dass er Mikan so etwas aufmuntern konnte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass Natsume sich nach dieser Zeit sich überhaupt noch mit jemandem anfreunden will, den er noch nicht so gut kennt. Solche Erlebnisse machen manche Leute extrem misstrauisch, was man bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auch nachvollziehen kann", meinte Mikan dann.

„Oh je, ich höre mich an wie eine Psychologin, oder?"

Daraufhin mussten sie beide lachen, und natürlich stimmte das, was Mikan gesagt hatte; sie klang wirklich wie eine Diplompsychologin mit jahrelanger Berufserfahrung.

Es wurde spät und die beiden mussten zurück zum Wohnheim. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mitgehört hatte, und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Natsume Hyûga höchstpersönlich.

Allerdings machte es ihm nichts aus, was Mikan und Luca über ihn geredet hatten. Im Gegenteil, das zeigte Natsume nur, dass er ihnen wirklich unheimlich viel bedeutete, wenn sie sogar einen großen Teil ihrer Freizeit opferten, nur um ihm zu helfen. Er war wirklich froh, dass er solche Freunde hatte und dass es noch solche Menschen gab, denen er vertrauen konnte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er Luna ansah oder an sie dachte, schienen seine Freunde Natsume so unheimlich fern.

Aber vielleicht sollte er sich seiner Freunde wegen ja wirklich von ihr trennen, das würde ihnen jede Menge Leid ersparen, auch wenn Luna in der ersten Zeit vielleicht öfters durchdrehen würde. So lange sie niemanden verletzte, war es wohl nicht allzu schlimm.

Mikan saß derweil allein in ihrem Zimmer und dachte nach, wie sie es in der letzten Zeit schon so oft getan hatte. Ja, die Erfahrungen, die sie sammelte, hatten sie etwas ernster gemacht, auch wenn sie sich wohl nie sehr verändern würde. Aber Mikan wusste auch, dass sie jetzt eine Verantwortung zu tragen hatte, sogar eine sehr Große. Es würde schließlich sicher nicht leicht werden, Natsume zu helfen.

In der letzten Zeit war aber noch etwas Neues dazugekommen, nämlich die Gefühle, die sie neuerdings hatte. Mikan konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie bedeuteten, aber sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie das ja auch gar nicht, wenn es nicht etwas mit Natsume zu tun gehabt hätte, wie es aber nun einmal war. Ja, in der letzten Zeit fühlte sie sich komisch in Natsumes Gegenwart, und das war keine Sorge mehr, so viel wusste Mikan bereits. Aber was, wenn diese Gefühle nichts Gutes bedeuteten, was würde passieren, wenn sie Natsume nur noch mehr schaden würden? Sie wollte ihn nicht wegen solch nichtigen Angelegenheiten noch mehr belasten.

Vielleicht sollte sie ja morgen mit Luca darüber reden, doch würde er ihr sagen können, was sie da fühlte? Und warum war das nur bei Natsume so? Mochte Mikan Natsume etwa doch mehr als ihre anderen Freunde, so sehr, dass mögen sogar noch untertrieben war? Aber sie kannte Natsume doch jetzt schon so lange, und sie hatte sich nie so komisch gefühlt! Obwohl, ein paar Ausnahmen hatte es ja schon gegeben, wie der Vorfall damals beim Weihnachtsfest. Natsume hatte das nur getan, weil er ihr zeigen wollte, was ein richtiger Kuss ist. Aber hatte er das wirklich so gemeint, und wie dachte Mikan eigentlich darüber? Sie hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit danach nicht wirklich viele Gedanken über diese Geschehnisse gemacht, vielleicht war das langsam einmal nötig. Das würde vielleicht auch klären, was Mikan eigentlich für Natsume empfand. Aber andererseits wusste sie, dass sie da durch niemals erfahren würde, wie er eigentlich darüber dachte, sie wollte ihn auch nicht danach fragen. Das wäre nach all den Jahren doch schon irgendwie peinlich.

Normalerweise waren beste Freundinnen ja für so etwas da, doch Hotaru hatte sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie wieder viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Geld zu verdienen, obwohl sie für eine Fünfzehnjährige doch eigentlich schon mehr als genug davon hatte.

Mikan war sich nicht sicher, ob Luca der richtige Ansprechpartner für so etwas war, denn immerhin war er ein Junge und noch dazu Natsumes bester Freund. Er würde ihm zwar nichts verraten, da war Mikan sich sicher, aber es würde wohl doch etwas komisch für ihn sein, zu wissen, dass sie sich offenbar in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte.

Dann fiel ihr allerdings jemand ein, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie gut er sich mit diesen Dingen auskannte. Mikan kannte Draga zwar noch nicht allzu lange, aber sie war nett und vor allem ehrlich. Das merkte man an der Art und Weise, wie sie sprach. Doch was, wenn sie Natsume noch gar nicht kannte und die Situation somit noch gar nicht einschätzen konnte? Ihm würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn Mikan Draga seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen würde, schließlich hatte er nicht unbedingt schöne Dinge erlebt. Aber wenn sie mit Draga nur über ihre Überlegungen redete, war das ja ihre Angelegenheit. Da es aber schon nach neun war, beschloss Mikan, sie erst morgen aufzusuchen. Außerdem hatte sie gehört, dass Draga morgen auch ihren neuen Mitschülern vorgestellt werden würde, sie hoffte nur, dass alle nett zu ihr waren.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die Schüler der Klasse A schon recht früh auf, da sie alle am letzten Abend erfahren hatten, dass sie sich an diesem Morgen so früh wie möglich in ihrem Klassenraum versammeln sollte, obwohl doch noch Sommerferien waren! Dennoch wagte keiner, einfach weiterzuschlafen, da Jinno-Sensei es höchstpersönlich angeordnet hatte. Begeistert war natürlich trotzdem niemand.

Draga hingegen bestand sogar darauf, extra früh aufzustehen, damit sie bloß nichts verpassen würde, immerhin ging es an diesem Morgen auch um sie, wo sie doch als neue Schülerin vorgestellt werden sollte. Sie war schon so aufgeregt, dass sie morgens nicht einmal etwas essen konnte. Als Draga im Klassenraum ihrer neuen Klasse ankam, war er noch fast leer, doch sie wunderte sich keineswegs darüber, da es gerade einmal halb sieben Uhr morgens war. Jinno-Sensei schien zumindest ziemlich überrascht zu sein, sie um diese Zeit schon zu sehen.

„Was ist denn los, Draga? Bist du so aufgeregt, dass du es nicht mehr erwarten konntest?", fragte er und sah sie an.

„Das scheint wohl so gewesen zu sein. Guten Morgen, Jinno-Sensei", erwiderte die Vierzehnjährige und lächelte.

„Ja, guten Morgen, Draga. So schlimm ist es ja auch nicht, aber die anderen werden wohl noch ein wenig brauchen", meinte Jinno-Sensei daraufhin – und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Das ist nicht mein größtes Problem. Ich bin nur schrecklich aufgeregt, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie mich alle mögen werden. Schließlich bin ich nicht wirklich wie alle anderen Schüler hier", erklärte Draga besorgt.

Sie war immerhin noch nicht allzu lange hier, und das merkte man auch schon ziemlich früh an ihrer Sprache. Draga hoffte wirklich, dass das den anderen Schülern nichts ausmachen würde, man konnte ja nie wissen. Vielleicht konnte sie die anderen Schüler ja auch gar nicht verstehen, wenn sie zu schnell sprachen, und es wäre sicher nicht sonderlich angenehm, es ihnen zu sagen…

„Du bist vielleicht anders, Draga, aber das ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil, es ist besser so", sagte Jinno-Sensei und sah zu ihr. Er wollte nicht, dass Draga sich unwohl fühlte, doch im Moment schien das offenbar so zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen dich mögen werden, aber die Leute, die dich nicht mögen, interessieren sich nur nicht dafür, wer du wirklich bist."

Draga sah ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an, dann lächelte sie aber.

„So wird es dann wohl sein. Ich werde einfach sehen, mit wem ich mich anfreunden möchte und mit wem nicht, immerhin kann ich ja auch nicht alle Leute gleich gut leiden", erwiderte sie dann und lachte.

„Und wenn ich hier keine richtig guten Freunde finde, habe ich ja immer noch Mikan und meine Freunde zu Hause. Vielleicht kommen sie ja irgendwann nach, ich weiß es nicht."

„Na ja, ganz so einsam wirst du dich hier ja wohl auch nicht fühlen", meinte Jinno-Sensei dann.

Er schien offenbar immer noch nicht begeistert davon zu sein, dass Draga sich bereits mit Leuten wie Mikan und Natsume angefreundet hatte, aber vielleicht sollte er ihr das wirklich selbst überlassen. Draga war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, und deswegen sollte er sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht so behandeln. Aber eigentlich wollte er doch gar nicht, dass Draga Kontakt zu all diesen Leuten hatte…

„Wir werden es ja bald sehen. Lange dauert es ja nicht mehr bis es viertel nach sieben ist, nur noch zwanzig Minuten", antwortete Draga und lächelte.

„Jetzt geht es mir zumindest schon viel besser."

„Dann ist es ja gut, Draga. Es soll dir immerhin nicht schlecht gehen, besonders nicht bevor die Sommerferien vorbei sind", sagte er dann.

Nach einiger Zeit trafen dann auch Dragas neue Mitschüler im Klassenraum ein. Manche kannte sie schon vom Sehen her, da es ja eine Zeit gab, in der die anderen Schüler noch Dragas Zimmer umlagert hatten. Sie wusste bis heute noch nicht, warum sie eigentlich damit aufgehört hatten; vielleicht war es ihnen mit der Zeit einfach langweilig geworden.

„Ach so, du bist das. Schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen, wir haben uns ja schon ganz gut verstanden", sagte ein Mädchen und sah Draga an. Sie meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass sie Aki hieß.

„Ja, ich kann ich wohl an dich erinnern. Du heißt Aki, oder? Ich finde es auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Warum seid ihr denn nicht mehr zu mir gekommen?", erwiderte Draga und sah die anderen Leute aus ihrer neuen Klasse an.

„Wir durften doch nicht mehr, Draga. Hat dir das denn niemand erzählt?", antwortete Aki überrascht.

„Jinno-Sensei, Sie haben uns doch gesagt, dass wir Draga nicht mehr besuchen dürfen. Wieso weiß sie nichts davon?"

Das war etwas gewesen, worüber Jinno-Sensei nicht nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich, Draga würde doch ganz sicher fragen, warum die anderen Schüler auf einmal verschwunden waren! Und es gab keinen Grund für sie, es ihr nicht zu erzählen, immerhin dachten sie, Draga hätte davon gewusst. Aber was würde sie dazu sagen? Glücklich würde sie bestimmt nicht darüber sein, schließlich schien es ihr sehr wichtig zu sein, neue Freunde zu finden.

„Nein, ich glaube, ihr habt da etwas falsch verstanden, tut mir Leid. Jinno-Sensei macht so etwas nicht", meinte Draga und sah Aki fast schon vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das ist falsch."

Aki hingegen schien nicht ihrer Meinung zu sein, im Gegenteil, sie war sehr verwundert, dass diese neue Schülerin ihr nicht glaubte. Wusste die denn nicht, wer Jinno-Sensei in Wirklichkeit war? Was hatte man ihr erzählt, damit sie nicht glaubte, dass er gesagt hatte, sie durften Draga nicht mehr treffen? Angeblich war ihr Alice zu gefährlich, und deswegen durfte sie noch nicht alleine nach draußen, aber Aki war sich gar nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich stimmte. Jinno-Sensei konnte ziemlich seltsam und vor allem gemein sein, wahrscheinlich mochte er Draga nicht besonders und versuchte so, ihr das Leben hier zu zerstören. Zumindest hatte sie gehört, dass er das Gleiche vor einigen Jahren schon einmal mit einer Schülerin namens Mikan Sakura gemacht hatte.

„Das ist doch ein Missverständnis, oder, Jinno-Sensei? Aki hat das nur ganz falsch verstanden, weil irgendjemand ihr Unsinn erzählt hat, nicht wahr?", fragte Draga nun und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum sagen Sie nichts, Jinno-Sensei?"

Nun schien sie traurig zu sein und gesellte sich langsam zu Aki. Jinno-Sensei wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte; Aki hatte Recht, genau wie die anderen Schüler, aber wie sollte er das dann Draga erklären? Vielleicht würde sie dann auch gar nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen, außer wenn es nötig war, vielleicht würde sie so über ihn denken, wie es alle anderen Schüler auch taten. Als er dann nach einer Weile immer noch nichts sagte, hatte Draga verstanden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser gehen, dann können wir in Ruhe reden", sagte sie langsam und ging dann mit ihren neuen Mitschülern nach draußen.

Warum tat er so etwas? Er hatte ihnen einfach gesagt, dass sie Draga nicht mehr besuchen durften, aber warum? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es nur an ihrem Alice lag, oder? Und dann wusste sie, warum sie diese Wette unbedingt gewinnen musste; dann konnte sie ihn fragen, was das alles sollte, dann würde sie eine Antwort bekommen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch am Anfang nicht geglaubt habe, Aki. Ich habe das selber nicht wirklich verstanden, warum, das weiß ich auch nicht… Er ist immer nett zu mir gewesen, aber ich verstehe ihn nicht mehr", meinte Draga langsam.

„Ist schon gut, Draga. Manche Leute muss man einfach nicht verstehen."

Als sie später wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, wartete Mikan bereits auf sie. Draga war sichtlich froh, die Fünfzehnjährige endlich wieder zu sehen, und als sie ihr erzählte, worüber sie mit ihr reden wollte, war Draga umso glücklicher.

„Es geht also um Natsume. Was ist mit ihm, geht es ihm nicht gut? Er wird doch nicht krank geworden sein, oder so?", fragte Draga gleich los und schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Freundin.

„Nein, es geht ihm glaube ich ganz gut, aber in der letzten Zeit… Na ja, das ist jetzt schwer zu erklären, Draga… Ich fühle mich einfach komisch, wenn ich mit ihm spreche. Einerseits macht mich das zwar glücklich, aber andererseits bin ich aber auch immer schrecklich aufgeregt", erklärte Mikan ihr langsam und seufzte.

Hoffentlich wusste Draga, was sie tun sollte, damit alles wieder so war wie früher, zumindest das, was mit ihren Gefühlen für Natsume zu tun hatte.

„Ach so, ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Du solltest dich vielleicht erst einmal setzen, das hört sich jetzt ganz bestimmt komisch für dich an, weil Natsume ja ein Freund von dir ist", meinte Draga lächelnd und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Offenbar schien Mikan Natsume momentan nicht ganz so blöd zu finden, wie sie es ihr am Anfang erzählt hatte. Nein, eher lag sie richtig und Mikan mochte ihn wirklich richtig gern.

„Ich glaube nämlich, dass du Natsume sehr viel mehr magst als deine anderen Freunde, kann das sein?"

Mikan errötete und drehte sich schnell weg, aber natürlich wusste sie, dass Draga Recht haben konnte. Luca mochte sie zwar auch, aber nicht so wie Natsume, er war wirklich nur ein guter Freund für sie. Aber wie konnte sie sich in jemanden verliebt haben, der jahrelang nur ihr guter Freund und noch dazu an eine absolute Furie vergeben war?

„Ja, das glaube ich langsam auch, Draga. Aber eigentlich kann das doch gar nicht sein, immerhin kenne ich Natsume jetzt schon so lange, und wir haben uns ja auch nicht so gut verstanden… Außerdem hat er schon eine Freundin, auch, wenn sie im Moment nicht da ist", erwiderte sie daraufhin und sah Draga wieder an, obwohl es ihr immer noch ziemlich peinlich war.

„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, ob du ihn jetzt lieb hast oder nicht. Außerdem kann seine Freundin das ja auch nicht verhindern, das kann niemand. Das Gefühl ist einfach da und vielleicht geht es irgendwann auch wieder weg, da kann seine Freundin gar nichts dran machen", meinte Draga und lächelte.

„Wenn du Natsume wirklich so lieb hast, musst du ihm halt zeigen, dass du netter als seine Freundin bist. Und ich kenne nicht viele Menschen, die so nett sind wie du, also wird es dir ja wohl nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, oder?"

Mikan lächelte, doch sie wusste nicht wirklich, ob das stimmte. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie Luna ihren Freund wegnehmen würde? Das würde ihr ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen, auch wenn sie Natsume selbst nicht sonderlich zu mögen schien, aber immerhin war er ja noch ihr Freund.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist bestimmt nicht sonderlich nett, wenn ich ihr Natsume einfach wegnehmen würde, oder?", fand Mikan und seufzte.

„Das kann Natsume ja selbst entscheiden. Wenn er dich lieber mag als seine Freundin ist das doch seine Sache. Meinst du denn, dass Natsume dich lieber mag? Ich kann das ja auch nicht so gut sagen, weil ich seine Freundin ja nicht kenne", antwortete Draga.

„Na ja, sonderlich nett ist sie zwar nicht, aber die beiden sind schon seit fast vier Jahren zusammen. Aber eigentlich hast du Recht, es ist ja Natsumes Angelegenheit, wie er sich letztendlich entscheidet", erwiderte die Fünfzehnjährige und lächelte schwach.

„Aber sag mal, Draga, wollen wir nicht nach Central Town? Vielleicht treffen wir ja auch Luca oder Hotaru, sie sind auch meine Freunde, und ich würde sie dir gerne einmal vorstellen."

„Gerne doch, Mikan. Ich freue mich doch immer, neue Leute kennen zu lernen, und die Freunde von meinen Freunden noch am Liebsten. Wenn sie alle so nett sind wie du, dann ist es ja gut. Natsume kenne ich übrigens schon, ich habe ihn neulich getroffen. Er scheint wirklich ganz nett zu sein, aber ich mag ihn nicht so sehr wie… Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch nicht interessant, oder?", meinte Draga und lachte.

Die beiden liefen zum Bus, der wie immer nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als zwischen Bushaltestelle und Central Town hin und her zu fahren.

„Der wird wohl nie eine weite Reise haben", meinte Mikan und grinste, als sie den Bus betraten. Natürlich hatte sie Recht; dieser Bus fuhr ausschließlich innerhalb des Geländes der Academy.

„Anscheinend nicht, wir dürfen hier ja wohl nie raus. Schade eigentlich, ich würde gerne einmal nach draußen gehen und alles anschauen, dann könnte ich es meinen Freunden in Deutschland erzählen. Manchmal vermisse ich sie ganz schrecklich, aber Jinno-Sensei hat mir erzählt, dass ich ihnen schreiben kann, wenn ich immer nett bin", erwiderte Draga und lächelte.

Aber nun musste sie wieder an den Vorfall von heute Morgen denken. Sollte sie ihm überhaupt noch irgendetwas glauben? Vielleicht hatte er es ihr auch nur erzählt, damit sie nicht weiter fragen würde, ob sie Kontakt zu ihren Freunden aufnehmen konnte, vielleicht hatte sie ihn zu sehr gestört…

„Draga, was ist denn los? Du siehst plötzlich gar nicht mehr so glücklich aus", bemerkte Mikan überrascht und schaute sie fragend an, während Draga auf einem Sitz neben ihr Platz nahm.

„Ich bin mir nur nicht mehr sicher, ob ich Jinno-Sensei wirklich vertrauen kann, Mikan. Heute habe ich erfahren, dass er daran schuld ist, dass die anderen mich bis zuletzt nicht mehr besuchen konnten! Ich meine, was soll das denn? Die anderen Schüler wollten mir doch sicher nichts tun, und ich habe mich doch so darüber gefreut! Und wenn ich alle mag, brauche ich mein Alice auch nicht einsetzen, und wenn ich mein Alice nicht einsetze, bin ich auch nicht gefährlich für die anderen! Das müsste er doch eigentlich gewusst haben", plapperte Draga los und sah traurig auf den Boden des Busses.

Mikan war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr vielleicht sagen sollte, was für eine Art Mensch Jinno-Sensei wirklich war und was er alles schon mit ihr gemacht hatte. Draga schien ihn zwar zu mögen, aber das, was sie heute erfahren hatte, machte ihr offenbar schwer zu schaffen. Mikan fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie es nicht gewesen war, die Draga diese Neuigkeiten überbringen musste, sonst hätte sie ihr wohl nicht einmal geglaubt und wäre böse auf sie gewesen.

„Er ist eben irgendwie komisch, Draga, und auch nicht sonderlich nett. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er dich behandelt hat, du scheinst ihn ja recht gut zu kennen, aber mich konnte er irgendwie noch nie leiden. Woran das liegt, kann ich dir aber auch nicht sagen, tut mir Leid. Jinno-Sensei ist einfach seltsam, da können wir wohl auch nichts dran ändern. Aber vielleicht… Vielleicht hat er das ja gar nicht gemacht, weil er dich nicht mag, sondern eben weil er dich mag", meinte Mikan dann und merkte leider erst zu spät, dass sie damit anfing, sich irgendwelche dummen Geschichten auszudenken.

Draga wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Warum sollte Jinno-Sensei denn ihren Kontakt zu den anderen Schülern verhindern, wenn er sie mochte? Das tat ihr doch nicht gut, und es war auch sicherlich nicht so, dass Jinno-Sensei meinte, alle anderen Schüler hätten einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie.

„Das verstehe ich nicht so recht, Mikan. Wenn er mich mochte, würde er meinen Mitschülern doch nicht einfach sagen, ich dürfe sie aufgrund meines Alice nicht mehr sehen, oder? Schließlich ist das meine Entscheidung", erwiderte Draga verwirrt und blickte Mikan fragend an, wollte es erklärt haben.

„Ach nein, Draga, ich glaube, ich habe Unsinn gedacht. Ich dachte nur… Na ja, nicht so wichtig", war Mikans Antwort und sie schaute aus dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung, Draga würde nicht darauf bestehen, dass sie es ihr erzählte.

Mikans Theorie war gewesen, dass Jinno-Sensei vielleicht nicht wollte, dass sie mit jemand anderem außer ihm befreundet war, aber es schien ihr dann doch ziemlich unglaubwürdig. Er war zwar unfreundlich, aber musste er dann denn gleich obsessiv sein? Nein, dieser Meinung war Mikan allerdings nicht.

„Dann wird es wohl nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein", meinte Draga und seufzte.

Bald darauf hielt der Bus an und die beiden Schülerinnen verließen ihn schnell, denn er blieb nicht lange an einem Ort, und mittlerweile wussten sie das nur zu gut. Sie beschlossen, Luca und Mikans andere Freunde zu suchen, denn Draga wollte sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Mikan fand auch, dass das jetzt vielleicht besser für sie war, denn so konnte sie sich wenigstens ablenken. Scheinbar war dieser Morgen wirklich nicht so verlaufen, wie Draga es sich gewünscht hatte, auch wenn das nicht an ihrer neuen Klasse lag.

„Wie sind deine anderen Freunde denn so, Mikan? Interessieren sie sich auch so sehr für Natsume?", wollte Draga nach kurzer Zeit wissen und lächelte fröhlich, Mikan war das allerdings eher peinlich.

„Ich glaube, du hast das falsche Wort benutzt, Draga… Du meinst wohl, ob sie auch mit Natsume befreundet sind, oder? Interessieren hört sich da etwas seltsam an", meinte Mikan zur Antwort und lächelte aber ebenfalls.

„Oh je, das stimmt wohl. Entschuldigung, das sollte sich nicht komisch anhören, du hast Recht. Ich meine nur, ob sie Natsume auch mögen", erwiderte Draga und nickte heftig.

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm, es ist doch schon total gut, dass du schon so gut Japanisch sprichst. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich, Draga. Und, ja, die meisten meiner Freunde sind auch mit Natsume befreundet, und die anderen haben einfach nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun", erklärte Mikan ihr, während sie weiter durch die Stadt liefen und nach Luca und den anderen Ausschau hielten.

„Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich es, Mikan. Vielleicht finden wir sie ja bald, dann kann ich mich auch mit ihnen anfreunden, wenn sie möchten. Ich weiß es ja nicht, aber ich glaube, dass sie wohl genau so nett sind wie du", antwortete Draga und lächelte fröhlich. In solchen Zeiten war es ihr unheimlich wichtig, gute Freunde zu haben.

„Glaubst du eigentlich wirklich, dass Jinno-Sensei mich nicht leiden kann?", fragte Draga dann plötzlich und Mikan blickte sie überrascht an, nicht wirklich wissend, warum sie jetzt schon wieder darüber sprechen wollte.

„Immerhin war er sonst ja immer sehr nett zu mir, und er hat mir im direkten Sinne ja auch nichts getan… Aber die meisten anderen Schüler scheinen ihn nicht wirklich zu mögen, im Gegenteil, sie hassen ihn ja fast richtig…"

„Weißt du, Draga, es ist wirklich so, dass viele ihn nicht mögen. Manche haben sogar richtig Angst vor ihm, weil es ihm offenbar gefällt, sein Alice gegen Schüler einzusetzen, die ihm nicht passen. Warum er zu dir so nett ist, weiß ich nicht, da ich nicht weiß, was er genau zu dir gesagt hat, aber vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn du nicht mehr allzu viel mit ihm sprechen würdest", erwiderte Mikan ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das tun, aber andererseits mag ich ihn wirklich sehr… Es ist schwer, das alles zu entscheiden. In solchen Zeiten wünsche ich mir wirklich, dass meine Freunde aus Deutschland bei mir wären, oder ich bei ihnen, aber dass du versuchst, mir zu helfen, ist wirklich unheimlich nett von dir, Mikan", sagte Draga traurig und lächelte schwach.

„Kein Problem, Draga. Wirklich. Ich versuche immer, meinen Freunden zu helfen, egal, was es ist und wie viele es sind. Dazu sind wir doch schließlich Freunde, oder? Und wenn alle Sorgen eines Tages weg sind, dann werden wir alle noch viel glücklicher sein als zuvor", fand Mikan und lächelte ebenfalls.

Ja, wenn sie alle zusammen hielten und an eine bessere Zukunft glaubten, dann würden sie auch eines Tages wieder glücklich sein, Draga, Natsume und alle anderen Freunde, die im Moment Sorgen hatten. Wenn es alles vorbei sein würde, konnten sie wieder ungestört zusammen sein und tun und lassen, was sie wollten.

Als sie dann weitergingen, bemerkte Mikan plötzlich, dass Luca einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Sie erzählte es Draga und die beiden gingen schnell auf den Fünfzehnjährigen zu.

„Guten Morgen, Luca! Schau mal, das ist Draga. Vielleicht hast du ja schon von ihr gehört oder sie gesehen, ich weiß ja nicht, aber sie ist neu hier", erklärte Mikan ihm fröhlich und stellte sich neben Draga.

„Ah, hallo, Draga. Ich habe dich neulich beim Frühstück gesehen, aber das ist ja eine andere Geschichte. Jedenfalls ist es nett, dich kennen zu lernen", meinte Luca und lächelte ebenfalls.

Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an Draga, wo es doch vor einiger Zeit noch geheißen hatte, sie wäre Natsumes neue Freundin. Später allerdings hatte Mikan ihm alles erzählt und somit hatte er den Vorfall schon wieder fast vergessen. Aber sie schien dennoch mit Natsume befreundet zu sein, zumindest hatte sie sich schon einige Male mit ihm getroffen, wenn er den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte.

„Natsume kennst du ja angeblich auch schon, aber ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen."

„Hallo, Luca. Ich habe Natsume heute auch noch nicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich ist er wieder einmal im Nordwald. Er scheint wohl ganz gerne dort zu sein, warum, das wirst du ja wohl wissen. Wenn ich ihn sehe, sage ich dir bescheid", erwiderte Draga lächelnd und gab Luca ihre Hand.

„Danke, Draga. Es wäre nett, wenn du ihm sagen würdest, dass ich ihn sehen will."

„Ist doch kein Problem", meinte die Vierzehnjährige daraufhin.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass wir uns setzen sollten? Langsam wird es ziemlich anstrengend, nur zu laufen und zu stehen", fand Mikan und schaute fragend zu ihren beiden Freunden.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Mikan. Ich bin auch schon seit einiger Zeit unterwegs, eigentlich komisch, dass wir uns nicht schon längst getroffen haben. Na ja, Central Town ist ja auch nicht gerade klein", gab Luca ihr Recht, und somit entschieden sie, sich auf die nächste Bank zu setzen, was sie dann auch taten.

„Wie geht es Natsume eigentlich, Mikan? Ich habe ihn schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Schade eigentlich, jetzt hätte er doch eigentlich genug Zeit", meinte Luca und schaute fragend zu der Fünfzehnjährigen, die neben ihm saß.

„So weit ich weiß geht es ihm ganz gut, er hat nur wie immer viel zu viele Dinge im Kopf, glaube ich. Kein Wunder", antwortete Mikan und sah ebenso unwissend aus.

„Wenn Natsume ernsthaft über irgendetwas nachdenkt, kommt man an ihn halt nicht ran."

„Tja, das stimmt leider. Schlimm genug, dass er dann nicht einmal mit sich reden lässt, selbst dann, wenn man ihm helfen will. Aber zum Glück ist es besser geworden, seit Luna nicht hier ist. Lange dauert es aber auch nicht mehr, bis sie wieder zurückkehrt, oder? Die Sommerferien sind schließlich bald um", sagte Luca und seufzte.

Er wusste natürlich, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn Luna wieder da war und Natsume somit auch wieder unter Druck setzen konnte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Andererseits hatte er jetzt einige Wochen gehabt um nachzudenken, und so hatte Natsume vielleicht doch entschieden, sich von Luna zu trennen. Luca würde sich zwar freuen, wenn er es täte, andererseits machte er sich aber auch Sorgen. Was wäre denn, wenn Luna ihm dann irgendetwas antun würde? Das hörte sich zwar ziemlich komisch an, aber war es denn so unwahrscheinlich?

Natsume hatte ihm damals, als Luna noch nicht allzu lange in ihrer Klasse war, erzählt, dass sie für seine Freunde gefährlich sein könnte, falls er irgendetwas machen würde, was ihr nicht passte. Und Luca wusste, wie Natsume sein konnte; wenn es um seine Freunde ging, war er ganz empfindlich, und wenn ihnen jemand etwas tun würde, wäre es für ihn unerträglich. Das galt sowohl für Luca als auch für Mikan und die anderen. Yô-chan, Nobara… Sie waren Natsume mit den Jahren alle viel zu wichtig geworden.

„Luca, was ist denn auf einmal los? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, machst du dir Sorgen um Natsume?", fragte Mikan plötzlich und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken, was vielleicht auch besser so gewesen war.

„Na ja, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sonst auch. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass er bald wieder mit mir reden wird und dass es ihm gut geht", erwiderte Luca rasch.

„Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen habe… Na ja, das erzähle ich dir später", meinte Mikan daraufhin.

Luca schien zwar recht überrascht über diese Antwort zu sein, aber er gab sich vorerst mit ihr zufrieden. Offenbar hatte Mikan Neuigkeiten, und das war schon einmal gut.

Plötzlich bemerkte Mikan etwas sehr Seltsames. Da hinten lief Jinno-Sensei, das war zwar nichts Besonderes, aber neben ihm lief noch eine andere Person, eine weibliche Person.

„Wer ist _das _denn, Luca? Hast du die hier schon einmal gesehen?", fragte sie überraschend interessiert und sah fragend zu dem Jungen mit dem Tierpheromonalice, welcher ebenso überrascht schien, aber aus einem anderen Grund.

„Ach, wusstest du das noch gar nicht? Wir haben angeblich eine neue Englischlehrerin, da Serina-Sensei krank ist… Das scheint offenbar ihre Vertretung zu sein, Satomi, oder wie sie heißt", antwortete Luca und schaute nun ebenfalls zu der fremden Person.

„Aber warum läuft sie denn da so neben Jinno-Sensei her? Kennt sie ihn etwa schon, sind sie verwandt, oder so?", fragte Mikan dann weiter.

„Na ja, ich habe einige Gerüchte gehört, nach denen sie zusammen sein sollen", antwortete Luca dann und wusste nicht wirklich, warum Mikan das so sehr interessierte.

Als Draga das hörte, wollte sie erst gar nicht verstehen, was Luca da gesagt hatte. Was sollte das, warum hatte sie das nicht gewusst? Wer war diese Person wirklich, das konnte doch nicht sein, das hätte er ihr doch erzählt, oder? Sie stand auf, vollkommen verwirrt, wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Draga wusste nur, dass sie diese Person, wie auch immer sie nun hieß, nicht sehen wollte und entfernte sich langsam von der Bank.

Mikan schien erst recht überrascht, aber dann verstand sie und stand ebenfalls auf, um Draga nachzulaufen. Warum hatte sie das nur nicht früher gemerkt?

„Tut mir Leid, Luca, aber ich muss Draga noch etwas sagen! Wenn du willst, können wir uns heute um acht Uhr vor meinem Zimmer treffen", meinte die Fünfzehnjährige noch knapp und lief dann schnell Draga hinterher.

Luca wusste nicht wirklich, was das denn nun sollte, aber er akzeptierte es einfach und beschloss, sich, wie Mikan ihm es vorgeschlagen hatte, um acht Uhr mit ihr zu treffen, um dann die Neuigkeiten über Natsume zu erfahren, die Mikan offenbar hatte.

„Draga, so warte doch! Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir", rief Mikan ihr laut hinterher, während sie sichtlich erschöpft hinter der Vierzehnjährigen her rannte und sie trotzdem nicht erreichte.

„Es wird wohl nicht so sein, wie Luca es gesagt hat, aber bitte warte!"

Langsam blieb Draga stehen und drehte sich um. Mikan war sehr erleichtert, da es wirklich nicht einfach war, die ganze Zeit hinter anderen Leuten her zu rennen, und Draga schien sehr schnell zu sein. Aber als sie Draga ansah, war Mikan plötzlich gar nicht mehr so froh; sie schien offenbar so traurig zu sein, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Wir sollten wohl besser zurück fahren, und dann erzählst du mir alles in Ruhe, ja? Die halbe Academy muss es ja nicht unbedingt hören", meinte Mikan ruhig und Draga nickte als Antwort schnell.

„Ja, wir sollten wohl wirklich gehen, ich will bestimmte Leute heute Abend nicht mehr treffen. Ich will nur noch weg von hier, in mein Zimmer…"

Nach einigen Minuten saßen sie dann auch wieder im Bus. Mikan hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser Besuch in Central Town Dragas Laune so sehr verschlechtern würde. Hätte sie gewusst, dass es so gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie gar nicht gefragt, wer diese Person neben Jinno-Sensei war. Nein, sie hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie sehr das Draga belastete.

Als sie dann wieder beim Wohnheim waren fühlte sich Draga nicht mehr ganz so verwirrt, allerdings war das keineswegs ein gutes Zeichen, denn jetzt war sie traurig, traurig und enttäuscht. Was sollte das alles nur, warum machte er solche Sachen? Das hätte er ihr erzählen sollen, vielleicht wäre es dann nicht so gekommen, wie es jetzt war…

„Was ist denn eigentlich los, Draga? Liegt es wirklich nur an dem, was Luca erzählt hat? Aber das ist doch auch noch gar nicht sicher, er hat doch gesagt, dass es nur ein Gerücht ist", meinte Mikan und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Aber an jedem Gerücht ist auch etwas Wahres dran, und wieso sollte es denn nicht stimmen? Ich frage mich nur, warum mich das alles so aufregt, eigentlich sollte es doch mir egal sein, was Jinno-Sensei tut und was nicht", meinte Draga traurig und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich will ja nichts Falsches behaupten, aber kann es nicht sein, dass es genau so ist wie bei mir und Natsume? Draga, ich weiß ja, das klingt komisch, aber… Liebst du ihn?", erwiderte Mikan daraufhin, wohl wissend, dass sie ein sehr heikles Thema ansprach. Bei ihr und Natsume war das etwas Anderes, sie waren beide noch Schüler…

Draga schien allerdings nicht eingeschnappt oder verärgert, sie nickte nur langsam, um dem Mädchen neben ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ja… Ja, ich liebe ihn, sogar sehr. Aber ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum es passiert ist. Auf einmal war es einfach da, dieses Gefühl, ich wünsche mir ja selbst, dass es aufhört, aber ich kann es nicht begraben… Leider", erzählte Draga ihr dann und seufzte.

„Ich habe in ihm einfach kein Kind gesehen, so, wie ich das bei meinen Freunden in Deutschland die ganzen Jahre getan habe… Wenn man sich kennt, seit man denken kann, muss das auch verdammt schwierig sein, weil man einfach ein geschwisterliches Verhältnis aufbaut, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber Jinno-Sensei kenne ich einfach noch nicht so lange, und trotzdem mag ich ihn schon so sehr…"

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen oder es erklären, Draga. Wie du schon gesagt hast, es war plötzlich einfach da, und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun. Es ist genau das Gleiche mit mir und Natsume, er hat auch eine Freundin, und ich wünsche mir so, so sehr, dass er sich von ihr trennt. Aber das kann nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern, denn seine Freundin hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun", erwiderte Mikan dann und nun wurde es ihr auch langsam klar;

Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie Natsume liebte, und wenn er sich nicht von Luna trennte, dann auch nicht. Aber wenn er sich tatsächlich von ihr trennen würde, hieße das nicht, dass die beiden zumindest eine Chance hatten? Doch das würde voraussetzen, dass Natsume das Gleiche für sie fühlte, und das wusste Mikan nun einmal nicht.

„Wir haben wohl beide nicht sonderlich Glück mit unserer Auswahl, falls man das so nennen kann. Geteiltes Leid ist wenigstens halbes Leid", meinte Draga dann und lächelte schwach.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wir stehen immerhin nicht alleine da mit unseren Gefühlen, und das ist verdammt wichtig. Stell dir nur vor, wir müssten das alles alleine durchstehen… Ich glaube, dass ich das auf Dauer nicht aushalten würde, wo die Situation doch eigentlich eh schon bescheuert genug ist", fand Mikan und nickte.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und Natsume trennt sich bald von seiner Freundin. Wenn sie schon so lange zusammen sind und diese Frau angeblich nicht sonderlich nett ist, wird es ja wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Ich frage mich nur, was diese komische Tante für eben für eine ist, also wie sie sich benimmt. Vielleicht ist sie ja eine ganz furchtbare, alte Furie", scherzte Draga und kicherte.

„Wenn es so ist, könnte sie ja glatt die Mutter von Natsumes Freundin sein, wer weiß. So etwas soll es ja angeblich geben", sagte Mikan grinsend. Es tat wirklich gut, wenn man mit jemandem auch nicht in einem ernsten Ton darüber reden konnte, denn so konnte man alles viel besser verkraften.

„Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann lache ich mich wohl tot, und das wäre nicht so gut. Aber es wäre schon ein unheimlich lustiger Zufall, auch wenn es sich vielleicht unrealistisch anhört. Und netter als du kann Natsumes Freundin ja eh nicht sein, das kann wohl niemand", fand Draga daraufhin und lächelte fröhlich.

Mikan war froh, das zu hören. Vielleicht nicht wegen dem Vergleich mit Luna, nein, es fiel nicht schwer, netter als Luna zu sein, aber was Draga dann gesagt hatte, hörte sie nicht allzu oft. Die anderen Leute fanden sie eher nervig, so wie Hotaru es immer sagte.

„Du bist auch wirklich nett, Draga. Es ist schön, wenn man das von Leuten sagen kann, die man noch nicht so lange kennt. Hier ist das eigentlich nicht selbstverständlich, aber deswegen freue ich mich ja auch so", erzählte Mikan ihr ebenso fröhlich.

„Langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind, Mikan Sakura", erwiderte Draga und lachte.

„Aber sag mal… Glaubst du eigentlich, ich sollte wegen heute Morgen noch mit ihm reden? Vielleicht hat er das ja gar nicht getan, weil er mich nicht leiden kann. Wie gesagt, ich verstehe ihn langsam nur nicht mehr…"

„Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht wirklich sagen, was ich gedacht habe, als du es mir erzählt hast, Draga. Es klingt nur verdammt komisch", antwortete Mikan langsam und seufzte.

„Ich dachte, dass Jinno-Sensei vielleicht nicht will, dass du noch andere Freunde hast, weil er eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Er ist eben nicht sonderlich beliebt, und vielleicht meint er ja, dass irgendjemand dich davon überzeugen könnte. Ich meine, es kann doch sein, wenn er dich auch… Aber er darf nicht."

Draga war zwar etwas überrascht, aber als sie länger darüber nachdachte, schien es ihr gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich wie am Anfang. Was wäre denn, wenn Mikan Recht hatte und Jinno-Sensei sie einfach nicht verlieren wollte? Aber natürlich hatte sie auch Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass er gar nicht durfte. Das war wohl noch ein Grund mehr, diese Wette zu gewinnen; dann musste er einfach ehrlich zu ihr sein.

„Na ja, ich kann ihn ja auch schlecht fragen. Aber irgendwie werde ich es schon irgendwann herausbekommen, dazu sind wir ja schlaue Menschen", meinte Draga dann und lachte, Mikan ebenso.

„Genau, wenn es so ist, wird er es dir ja auch wohl irgendwann sagen. Aber ich muss langsam auch los, tut mir Leid, aber Luca wartet auf mich", sagte Mikan dann, nachdem sie auf die Uhr geschaut und bemerkt hatte, dass es schon fast acht Uhr war.

„Okay, Mikan, wir werden uns ja wohl noch sehen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich wieder zu treffen, und dann erzählst du mir aber, wie es um Natsume steht", antwortete Draga und lächelte.

„Sicher doch, Draga. Im Moment gibt es ja auch kein anderes Gesprächsthema", meinte Mikan und lächelte ebenfalls, dann verließ sie den Raum.

Nun schien Draga viel glücklicher als an diesem Morgen, denn es hatte wirklich unheimlich gut getan, mit Mikan über ihre Probleme zu sprechen und etwas über ihre eigenen zu erfahren. Wenn Natsume sich von seiner Freundin trennte, würde sie ihnen gerne nachhelfen, aber die Entscheidung mit seiner Freundin musste er alleine treffen, und das war Draga durchaus bewusst. Denn wenn Natsume dann nur unglücklich wäre, hätte das auch keinen Sinn, selbst, wenn sie dann die Wette gewonnen hätte. Sie wollte ja niemanden verletzen.

Aber sollte sie eigentlich wirklich mit Jinno-Sensei sprechen? Was wäre denn, wenn sie das nur wieder verletzen würde, was wäre, wenn diese Frau von heute Mittag wirklich seine Freundin war? Es wäre sicher nicht schön für sie, zu wissen, dass jemand ihn sonst noch liebte, aber andererseits konnte Draga ja nichts dafür. Und wenn Jinno-Sensei sie wirklich lieber mochte als seine Freundin, konnte sie dann etwa etwas dafür? Nein, so dachte sie nicht, aber wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, wäre das auch nicht sonderlich nett.

Draga wollte niemanden verletzen, völlig egal, wer es war oder was er ihr angetan hatte. Außerdem kannte sie diese Frau doch gar nicht, was denn, wenn sie wirklich netter und hübscher war als sie? Draga sah vielleicht anders aus als die anderen Schülerinnen hier, aber eigentlich war ihr Aussehen doch ganz normal, Durchschnitt eben. Und wenn sie Jinno-Sensei wirklich liebte, sollte sie dann nicht ehrlich zu allen sein? Es wäre doch auch nicht nett, sich zu verstellen, denn dann würde sie nur alle belügen.

Sie beschloss, noch heute mit ihm zu reden, da sie langsam aber sicher wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Das, was Jinno-Sensei getan hatte, musste doch wirklich nicht unbedingt heißen, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Und wenn er sie wirklich mochte, dann war er jetzt bestimmt nicht glücklich, und das wollte Draga nicht. Selbst wenn er sie nicht liebte, sollte er dann nicht wenigstens glücklich sein? Wenn er nicht glücklich war, war Draga es auch nicht, so war das mit ihren Freunden gewesen und so war es auch mit ihm.

Lange brauchte sie Jinno-Sensei aber nicht zu suchen, denn als sie sich umdrehte und losgehen wollte, stand er plötzlich da. Draga war es zwar ein Rätsel, warum sie die Tür nicht gehört hatte, doch eigentlich interessierte sie das gar nicht. Sie ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu, ganz genau wissend, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Draga, wegen heute Morgen, es", begann er, doch er wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Sagen Sie kein Wort, ja? Es… Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich nicht so verhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich etwas dabei gedacht haben", sagte sie schnell, konnte ihn aber nicht ansehen, da sie sich mittlerweile wirklich sehr schämte.

Jinno-Sensei schien sie aber nicht wirklich zu verstehen. Warum entschuldigte sie sich? Immerhin hatte Draga eigentlich keinen Fehler gemacht, eher hatte sie das einzig Richtige getan. Jeder wäre in dieser Situation wütend geworden, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie überhaupt noch mit ihm redete.

„Wenn sich jemand nicht entschuldigen muss, bist du das, Draga. Es wäre unnormal gewesen, wenn du nicht wütend geworden wärst, es geht mich nichts an, ob du dich mit irgendjemandem gut verstehst oder nicht", sprach er weiter und hoffte nur, dass Draga von ihm keine Erklärung erwartete.

„Das stimmt vielleicht, Jinno-Sensei, aber ich weiß auch, dass Sie das nicht ohne Grund getan haben. So ist es doch, oder? Ich meine, es liegt doch nicht an mir", antwortete Draga und sah nun doch zu ihm, auch, wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

„Und was ich dann getan habe, ist auch nicht nett gewesen. Ich hätte Sie lieber gleich fragen sollen, warum das alles passiert ist."

„Ja, ich bin dir wohl eine Erklärung schuldig, nicht wahr?", meinte Jinno-Sensei, der es schon befürchtet hatte.

Aber wie sollte er Draga etwas erklären, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte? Er war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen, und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht irgendetwas Falsches sagte.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Sie das nicht einfach so getan haben, eigentlich muss ich doch auch gar nicht mehr wissen, oder? Irgendwann werde ich es mir wohl selbst erklären können, hoffe ich", meinte Draga nun und lächelte.

Jinno-Sensei war wirklich froh, dass Draga sich mit ihrer eigenen Erklärung bis jetzt zufrieden gab. Irgendwann konnte er es ihr vielleicht sagen, aber jetzt war es noch zu früh und vor Allem zu gefährlich.

Natsume hielt sich derweil wie fast immer im Nordwald auf. Er wusste, dass es bald soweit sein würde. Bald kam Luna wieder zurück, und das hieß, dass er sich ihr endlich wieder voll und ganz unterwerfen konnte. Was sollte er bis dahin denn noch tun, mehr als eine Woche blieb ihm eh nicht mehr. Er sollte wohl endlich wieder mit Luca sprechen, welcher wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr so genau wusste, was im Moment eigentlich mit Natsume los war.

So etwas wie neulich sollte er von nun an aber lieber unterlassen, erstens war es peinlich und zweitens verdammt gefährlich gewesen, sowohl für ihn als auch für Mikan. Er fragte sich heute noch, wie er sie einfach hatte umarmen können, immerhin sollte Mikan so wenig wie möglich von diesen obskuren Geschehnissen mitbekommen. Das war Natsumes Welt, in der sich keiner zu weit fortbewegen konnte ohne in Gefahr zu geraten.

Und er wollte seine Freunde nicht noch tiefer mit auf seine Reise durch die Dunkelheit nehmen, die offenbar nie enden würde, wenn er so weiter machte wie bisher. Der Gedanke, sich von Luna zu trennen, schien Natsume immer freundlicher zu werden. Warum denn nicht, fragte er sich, auch wenn sie dich umbringt, dann sind deine Freunde wenigstens nicht mehr in Gefahr, und du hast in diesem Leben lange genug gelitten.

Aber dann konnte er seine Freunde auch nicht mehr beschützen, und Natsume wollte keineswegs, dass sie ihm durch dieselbe Art und Weise in den Tod folgen mussten. Vielleicht übertrieb er ja auch nur und Luna würde höchstens für einige Zeit zur Furie, woher sollte er das denn wissen? Andererseits erinnerte Luna ihn manchmal ungemein an Persona, und wie er sein konnte, hatte Natsume schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.

Langsam verstand er, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab als sich von Luna zu trennen. Wenn er es irgendwann nicht endlich durchziehen würde, ginge es immer so weiter, und das wollte er ums Verrecken nicht. Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, in Gegenwart Lunas einfach diesen verdammten Satz auszusprechen? Wenn er sich erst einmal von ihr getrennt hatte, würde Natsume seinen Freunden alles erzählen und dann würde er auf sie aufpassen, koste es, was es wolle. Er war nicht schwach und nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals, also wurde es langsam Zeit für ihn, Verantwortung zu tragen.

Außerdem würden seine Freunde bestimmt auch glücklicher und unbeschwerter leben können, wenn es ihm wieder besser ging. Natsume kannte sie ja alle gut genug, sie waren immer abhängig von der Glücklichkeit der anderen, und wenn es jemandem schlecht ging, ging es den anderen ganz genau so. Dafür waren sie ja auch Freunde, und Freunde hielten zusammen. Und wenn sie wirklich Freunde waren, würden sie Natsume dann nicht auch seine Fehler verzeihen? So war es immer gewesen, und es würde sich wohl auch nicht geändert haben, denn sie hatten ihm nie die Freundschaft gekündigt, obwohl Natsume wirklich oft schlechte Laune und vor Allem eine Menge Probleme hatte.

Wie lange würde es jetzt eigentlich noch dauern, bis Luna wieder da war? Eine Woche bestimmt noch, aber genau wusste Natsume es im Moment auch nicht. Kein Wunder, es war ja nicht so, dass er seine Freundin schon sehnsüchtig erwartete. Im Gegenteil, er genoss jede Sekunde, in der er noch frei war. Doch bald würde auch das wieder vorbei sein, und deswegen beschloss Natsume an genau diesem Abend, dass er sich von Luna trennen würde, und zwar genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er sie wieder sah, auch, wenn sie vielleicht plötzlich hinter ihm stand oder sie im Unterricht waren, das interessierte Natsume nicht mehr.

Außerdem beschloss er, seinen Freunden vor der Trennung von seinem Entschluss zu erzählen, damit sie sich auf eventuelle Wutausbrüche der Furie einstellen konnten. Es wäre sicherlich nicht schön für sie, wenn Luna auf einmal vor allen Leuten auf sie losgehen würde. Andererseits wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn Natsumes Freunde kurz nach der Trennung vielleicht nicht allzu oft alleine draußen umher liefen, nur zur Sicherheit.

Natsume verließ den Nordwald und ging zurück in Richtung Wohnheim. Er fühlte sich seltsamerweise erleichtert, da er jetzt endlich einen festen Entschluss gefasst hatte, und keineswegs beunruhigt. Das erste Mal, seit er Luna kennen gelernt hatte, fühlte er sich richtig erleichtert, fast wie damals, als der Spuk mit Persona endlich vorbei und seiner Schwester wieder frei war und zu ihrem Vater zurück kehren konnte.

Natsume hoffte aber wirklich, dass seine Freunde beruhigt sein konnten, denn Luna war manchmal wirklich unberechenbar. Sie hatte ihn schon mehrmals geschlagen, das hatte schon damals angefangen, als er ihr ziemlich unhöflich gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn doch bitte in Ruhe lassen solle. Seitdem war es keine Seltenheit mehr, fast schon wie zu Personas Zeiten. Wenn er jetzt auch noch mit Luna hier gewesen wäre, hätte Natsume es wohl nicht mehr überlebt, aber er konnte sich auch nicht entscheiden, wen von den beiden er jetzt mehr hasste.

Als er vor dem Wohnheim stand, bemerkte er, dass Luca, der gerade die neuesten Neuigkeiten von Mikan erhalten hatte, die Tür passierte und ziemlich froh war, als er Natsume bemerkte.

„Natsume, hallo! Wie geht es dir?", rief er fröhlich und ging schnell auf Natsume zu.

„Hallo, Luca", erwiderte sein bester Freund und lächelte schwach.

„Mir geht es gut, und ich kann dir auch sagen, warum das so ist. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich mich von Luna trennen werde, sobald ich sie wieder sehen werde. Wie sie darauf reagieren wird, kann ich zwar schon ahnen, aber ob sie euch irgendwie dort mit reinzieht kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Luca, du musst mir versprechen, dass du von nun an gut auf dich und Mikan aufpasst, ja? Ich will wirklich nicht, dass euch irgendetwas passiert, aber wenn wir Luna erst einmal los sind, wird alles wieder gut!"

Luca wusste gar nicht, was er dazu sagen wollte. Natürlich war er froh, dass Natsume jetzt endlich wusste, was zu tun war, aber andererseits beunruhigten ihn seine Worte. Es klang ja fast schon so, als würde jemand einen Terroranschlag auf Mikan und ihn planen, und wenn Natsume so sprach, war das meistens kein gutes Zeichen.

„Anders kann ich dir wohl wirklich nicht helfen, was?", antwortete Luca und lächelte schwach.

„Also gut, ich verspreche es. Ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen, und natürlich auch auf Mikan. Ich habe gerade noch mit ihr gesprochen, aber ich werde jetzt schnell zu ihr zurückgehen und ihr alles erzählen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Natsume."

„Wie immer", sagte Natsume und lächelte auch.

„Wie immer", wiederholte Luca und ging dann noch mit Natsume zurück ins Wohnheim, aber dann mussten sie sich trennen, da Luca ja zu den Mädchenzimmern musste.

Als Natsume die Treppe hoch ging, wusste er noch nicht, was für eine Überraschung schon bald auf ihn warten würde. Langsam betrat er den Gang, in dem die Zimmer der Triples und Specials lagen, und nun fühlte er sich irgendwie seltsam. Was war auf einmal nur wieder los mit ihm? Er fühlte sich fast so wie damals, als Natsume sich auf den Weg zur Gefahrengruppe machen musste, auf den Weg, den er mehr hasste als alles Andere auf der Welt. Wollte dieses Gefühl ihn vielleicht vor irgendetwas warnen, was in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete? Nein, er bildete sich da wohl etwas ein.

Doch als er sein Zimmer betrat und sich umschaute, verstand Natsume, warum er sich komisch fühlte. Dort stand ein Mensch, die er sehr gut kannte, ein Menschen, von dem er eigentlich gedacht hatte, er wäre für immer verschwunden.

„Was ist denn los, Natsume? Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich endlich wieder zu sehen? Ich hoffe doch, dass du mich wenigstens ein bisschen vermisst hast", sprach er langsam und ging langsam auf den verwirrten Fünfzehnjährigen zu…

_Ende von Kapitel drei_

_Hehehe… Ich glaube schon, dass manche von euch eine Ahnung haben, wer dieser Mensch ist… Wer richtig rät, bekommt von mir einen Karotaler Übrigens, es wird sehr lange dauern, bis ich das fünfte Kapitel endlich fertig habe… Bin ich froh, dass ich das nicht mit der Hand schreiben muss…_

Hier noch ein Ausschnitt aus dem nächsten Kapitel:

Langsam setzte Mikan sich auf und verließ ihr Bett, obwohl sie wirklich noch sehr erschöpft war, und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Neben ihr stand noch ein Bett, in dem Hotaru lag und friedlich schlief. Mikan war wirklich unheimlich froh und glücklich, dass ihr nichts passiert war und dass sie so etwas für sie getan hatte. Doch wo war Luca nur?

_Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Natsume kam herein, und Mikan bemerkte sofort, dass er glücklicherweise nicht sonderlich besorgt oder traurig aussah. Im Gegenteil, ihr Mitschüler schien seit Monaten endlich einmal wieder gute Laune zu haben, also war es wohl völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Luca noch in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Und dann begann Natsume, ihr langsam alles zu erzählen, was passiert war, während Mikan noch geschlafen hatte._


	5. Gefahr

Kapitel 04: Eine neue Hotaru

_Running for h__er life_

_The dark rain from h__er eyes still falls_

_Breathtaking butterfly_

_Chose a dark day to live_

_(Nightwish – Cadence Of Her Last B__reath)_

Als Luca ihr erzählte, was Natsume ihm gerade eben mitgeteilt hatte, konnte Mikan es erst gar nicht glauben, doch als sie es dann realisiert hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als Luca vor Freude zu umarmen. Natsume würde sich wirklich von Luna trennen, wenn sie wieder da war! Etwas Anderes interessierte sie im Moment nicht, sie interessierte nicht, dass Luna scheinbar gefährlich für sie sein konnte. Denn momentan war Mikan einfach nur wunschlos glücklich.

„Luca, ich weiß zwar nicht, warum er sich plötzlich so entschieden hat, aber ich bin einfach unglaublich glücklich! Wenn Natsume Luna erst einmal los ist, dann wird er auch wieder glücklich sein, ganz sicher, und dann kann er endlich so leben, wie er will. Schließlich weiß Natsume doch, dass es hier nicht nur schlechte Dinge gibt", rief Mikan fröhlich und lachte.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch sehr, Mikan, und es wird auch wohl so sein. Immerhin haben wir die ganzen Jahre über zu ihm gehalten, auch, wenn es nicht immer leicht für uns war. Natsume ist schließlich unser Freund, und daran wird sich so schnell auch nichts ändern. Ich frage mich nur, wann es endlich so weit ist. Natsume sagt, dass wir auf uns aufpassen sollen, bis Luna sich erst einmal abgeregt hat", antwortete Luca und lächelte ebenfalls, auch, wenn er nicht ganz so sorgenfrei wie Mikan klang.

„Sie wird uns wohl nicht den Kopf abreißen, oder? Und wenn Natsume sich wirklich von ihr trennt, kann er allen anderen auch davon erzählen, was sie getan hat, sie werden ihm doch wohl mehr glauben als dieser verdammten Luna. Ich glaube zumindest nicht, dass alle Leute hier sie so sehr gemocht haben, auch, wenn sie ihren eigenen Fanclub hat", meinte Mikan, die sich von solchen Dingen nicht abschrecken ließ.

„Und selbst wenn Luna versucht, uns irgendetwas zu tun, das wird ja wohl auffliegen. Zu mir war sie auch niemals sonderlich nett, aber das können wir dann ja alles erzählen. Keine Sorge, Luca, Luna wird ihre gerechte Strafe schon früh genug bekommen. Und wenn sie von der Academy fliegt und in eine Andere muss, das kann uns dann ja egal sein, ebenso wie Natsume."

„Da hast du allerdings Recht, Mikan. Wenn wir alle zusammen halten, wird Luna es auch wohl gar nicht mehr schaffen, sich irgendwie an Natsume oder uns zu rächen, denn wir werden ihr einfach gar keine Gelegenheit dazu bieten. Im Gegenteil, eher wird sie es sein, die dann Ärger bekommt. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass das so sein wird, aber uns wird schon nichts allzu Schlimmes passieren", sagte Luca.

„Das meine ich ja schon die ganze Zeit. Wenn Luna einfach alleine gelassen wird, dann hat sie auch keine Verbündeten, die ihr helfen können. Und nach diesen ganzen Geschehnissen wird sie ja wohl keiner mehr mögen, außer irgendjemand, der nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist oder von all dem nichts mitbekommen hat", erwiderte Mikan und lachte.

„Bald wird es so weit sein, Luca. Bald kommt Luna zurück, und dann wird Natsume all dem ein Ende setzen, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er es durchzieht. Natsume ist schließlich kein Kind mehr, und er weiß selbst, was richtig ist."

Natsume konnte, er wollte nicht verstehen, wen er da vor sich hatte. Wie konnte das denn sein? Er hatte gedacht, diese Person wäre damals gestorben, damals, als Mikan sie angegriffen hatte und deswegen fast gestorben wäre. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, aber vor ihm stand der Teufel höchstpersönlich. Persona.

„Natsume, was ist denn los mit dir? Wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen, ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass du dich wenigstens ein wenig freust. Schließlich haben wir uns doch immer sehr gut verstanden, nicht wahr? Komm doch her zu mir, Natsume, lass dich anschauen. Du bist so gewachsen…"

„Halt den Mund", rief Natsume wütend, begriff immer noch nicht richtig, wie das sein konnte.

„Du müsstest tot sein, tot! So hätte ich dich am Liebsten gesehen, Persona, und das weißt du auch! Du und Luna, ihr solltet erbärmlich krepieren!"

Aber Persona lächelte nur, denn er war solche Aussagen von Natsume bereits gewohnt. Nicht, dass sie ihn jemals sonderlich gestört hätten, im Gegenteil, er fand es sogar sehr lustig, wie Natsume versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen und ihn anzugreifen.

„Ich und Luna, Natsume? Tut mir Leid, das wird schlecht gehen, weißt du? Es gibt nämlich keinen allzu großen Unterschied zwischen mir und Luna", erklärte er dem Fünfzehnjährigen langsam und hörte nicht auf zu lächeln.

Natsume verstand nicht. Meinte Persona etwa, dass er Luna war? Aber wie konnte das denn sein, Luna war kleiner und jünger, und vor Allem war Luna weiblich! Zumindest dachte Natsume das, wie es wirklich war, wusste er allerdings nicht. Aber wenn Persona Luna war, dann hieß das ja, dass er die ganzen Jahre nicht mit einem Mädchen namens Luna zusammen war, sondern… Nein, das war abscheulich, das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass du mich nicht ganz verstanden hast, Natsume", sprach Persona dann weiter, in dem üblichen Ton, den Natsume schon von ihm gewohnt war. Sarkastisch und abschätzend.

„Luna und ich sind keineswegs ein und dieselbe Person. Es hat tatsächlich schon einmal eine Person namens Luna Kôizumi gegeben, doch sie ist schon lange, lange tot. Durch einen Teil von mir wurde ein Mädchen geschaffen, das genau so wie Luna aussieht. Und, schau nur, wir haben ihr sogar eine Familie gegeben, ist das nicht nett von uns? Ja, eine Familie, das, was du schon so lange nicht mehr besitzt und dir doch so sehr wünschst…"

„Halt endlich deinen Mund, Persona! Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre so naiv, dass ich dir diesen Nonsens glauben könnte? Man kann nicht durch einen Teil eines Menschen einen Neuen schaffen, du solltest nicht versuchen, mich zu verarschen", rief Natsume wütend, obwohl er wusste, dass Persona genau so weiter machen würde, eben, weil es ihn so wütend machte.

Aber was, wenn Persona Recht hatte? Durch ihre Alices hatten manche Leute grausame Fähigkeiten, vielleicht konnten sie auch Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken. Natsume wusste nur, dass es eine ganze Menge Verschiedene gab. Wer war die Luna Kôizumi, mit der er vier Jahre seines Lebens verschwendet hatte, war sie etwa wirklich tot? Wenn dieses andere Mädchen wirklich eine Kopie der toten Luna Kôizumi war, dann konnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass Persona sie beeinflusst hatte.

Doch warum lebte er überhaupt noch? War Persona etwa wirklich unsterblich, so, wie es manche seiner Mitschüler damals behauptet hatten? Natsume hatte damals so oft versucht, ihn durch sein Alice umzubringen, um seine Schwester zu retten, doch es hatte nie etwas gebracht. Diese ganze Sache machte keinen Sinn.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Natsume? Langsam verärgern mich deine spartanischen Antworten doch gleich wieder, also würde ich an deiner Stelle nun nett und höflich sein, mein lieber Natsume. Du weißt doch, was sonst mit deinen kleinen Freunden passieren wird? Deine Schwester mag zwar in Sicherheit sein, aber mittlerweile scheint es tatsächlich ein Mädchen zu geben, das dir noch viel mehr bedeutet", bemerkte Persona und lächelte herausfordernd, den Blick niemals von seinem Schüler abgewandt.

‚Dumm nur, dass ich meinen Freunden gesagt habe, sie sollen auf sich aufpassen. Und wenn sie dich sehen, werden sie das noch viel mehr tun', fuhr es Natsume durch den Kopf und er lachte innerlich laut auf, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und tat so, als ob er sich nun fürchten würde, genau so wie damals. Aber das war jetzt endgültig vorbei.

„Na schön, Persona. Aber du wirst sehen, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis du krepierst, dafür werde ich mich höchstpersönlich kümmern, und wenn ich mich selbst opfern muss", sagte Natsume anstelle von dem, was er eben gedacht hatte und hoffte, dass Persona darauf reinfallen würde.

„So gefällst du mir schon gleich besser, lieber Natsume. Ich hoffe nur, dass du auch bei deinen Missionen ein solches Engagement zeigen wirst, wenn wir uns weiterhin so gut verstehen sollen wie vor vier Jahren", sprach Persona dann weiter.

Ob er Natsume wirklich geglaubt hatte, konnte er allerdings nicht sagen, denn auch Persona war ein glänzender Schauspieler, vorausgesetzt, dass er einer sein musste. Momentan konnte er allerdings auch nichts Anderes tun, als ihm zu glauben, denn woher sollte Persona wissen, was Natsume erst vor wenigen Minuten mit Mikan und Luca abgemacht hatte? Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich schon wieder allzu lange hier aufhielt.

„Aber wo ist Luna denn jetzt eigentlich, ich meine, brauchst du sie jetzt überhaupt noch, wo dein Ziel doch offenbar erreicht hast? Es ist auch nicht sonderlich nett, einer Familie, die ihre Tochter verloren hat, einfach vorzuspielen, dass sie noch lebt, nicht wahr?", fragte Natsume nun, um sein Schauspiel zu perfektionieren. Immer besorgt um andere Leute, so kannte Persona ihn schließlich.

„Du überraschst mich wirklich immer wieder aufs Neue, Natsume. Luna hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du sie hasst, und weißt du was? Sie war so verzweifelt und entsetzt über sich selbst und wollte es nicht mehr tun. Deswegen war sie für mich nichts mehr wert und ich habe ihren Klon endlich das Original von Luna Kôizumi treffen lassen. Ihre Familie wird es wohl in den nächsten Tagen erfahren, ich kann jetzt schon diese traurigen Gesichter vor mir sehen…"

Nun war Natsume sich zwar sicher, dass Persona nicht gelogen hatte, aber er schämte sich. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er es nicht gemerkt, dass mit diesem Mädchen etwas nicht stimmte, dass Luna sich diese ganzen Jahre von Persona hatte beeinflussen lassen.

„Willst du auch wissen, was ich ihr erzählt habe, dass sie all das für mich tut?", sprach Persona dann weiter, und seine Stimme schien Natsume immer unerträglicher.

„Unserer lieben Kopie von Luna Kôizumi war niemals bewusst, dass es sich bei der Familie des Originals nicht um ihre eigene handelte. Ich sagte ihr, ich würde ihre gesamte Familie auslöschen, falls sie nicht das täte, was ich von ihr verlangte. Und, Natsume, kommt dir das bekannt vor?"

Natsume wäre so unheimlich glücklich gewesen, wenn er jetzt noch eine einzige Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, Luna zu sehen, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Er wusste doch selbst gut genug, wie es war, mit so etwas unter Druck gesetzt zu werden, und er wusste, wie er sich selbst damals hatte zu verhalten müssen, damit Natsumes Schwester nichts geschah. Doch er hatte nie erkannt, dass Luna in genau den gleichen Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hatte wie er nur einige Zeit zuvor. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er nicht erkannt hatte, warum Luna ihn so behandelte? Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er nach einem Grund gesucht, dabei war er doch so offensichtlich gewesen.

Wie dumm er gewesen war.

„Ich sehe, dass du es bereust, wie du die arme, kleine Luna behandelt hast. Doch was willst du nun tun? Das ist wieder eine weitere Schuld, die du dein ganzes Leben lang zu tragen hast, Natsume Hyûga. Ich frage mich, wie du weiter leben willst, wenn ich auch all deine kleinen Freunde ganz langsam nach und nach vernichten und dein letztes Glück zerstören werde… Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich auf deinen unendlichen Schmerz freue, den du in den Tiefen deiner eigenen Dunkelheit leiden wirst…"

Natsume hatte nicht wenig Lust, Persona jetzt auf der Stelle den Hals umzudrehen, doch ihm war ebenso bewusst, dass das nichts bringen und er sich an diesem Typen nur die Hände schmutzig machen würde, deswegen ließ er es vorerst bleiben. Er wusste ganz genau, dass seinen Freunden nichts passieren würde, denn sie würden einander auf sich aufpassen.

„Ich werde jetzt erst einmal wieder gehen. Aber keine Sorge, Natsume, wir werden uns ganz sicher bald wieder sehen, das schwöre ich dir", sagte Persona dann noch und verschwand durch die Zimmertür endlich wieder nach draußen.

Natsume hatte heute zwar seinen schlimmsten Feind wieder gesehen, doch seltsamerweise machte es ihm nicht mehr das Geringste aus. Mikan und Luca waren in Sicherheit, und das war das Wichtigste überhaupt. Sollte Persona doch machen, was er wollte, Natsume konnte es egal sein. Nur wegen der Sache mit Luna fühlte er sich immer noch schlecht. An diesem Abend fasste er einen weiteren Entschluss; sobald er die Academy verlassen hatte, würde er Lunas altes zu Hause aufsuchen, um sich bei ihren Eltern zu entschuldigen. Sie war zwar nicht ihre richtige Tochter gewesen, aber immerhin ein Mädchen, das genau so aussah, und sich wahrscheinlich auch wie sie verhalten hatte. Und wenn Natsume irgendwann einmal eine Person mit so einem Alice treffen würde, dann sollte diese Person auch von ihm ein Stück abschneiden und dieser Familie da durch eine neue Tochter geben.

Er fragte sich wirklich, wie die wirkliche Luna ihn behandelt hätte, hätte sie nicht unter Personas Einfluss gestanden. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie ein ganz normales Mädchen gewesen, vielleicht hatte sie in Wirklichkeit auch nicht einmal ein Alice, sondern musste es vortäuschen. Natsume wusste es wirklich nicht, aber alles, was er jemals zu Luna gesagt hatte, bereute er jetzt zutiefst.

Andererseits wusste Natsume aber auch, dass er sich jetzt, wo Persona wieder da war, erst einmal um andere Dinge kümmern musste. Wahrscheinlich war es jetzt das Beste, wenn er sich jetzt schnell um Nôbara und Yô-chan kümmern würde, die davon wahrscheinlich noch gar nichts wussten. Kein Wunder, Natsume hatte Mikan und Luca ja schließlich auch nur vor Luna gewarnt, und da die anderen beiden rein gar nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten, hatte er es auch nicht für nötig gehalten, ihnen etwas von seinem Entschluss zu erzählen, geschweige denn ihnen zu sagen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollten.

Langsam brach die Nacht an, und da es schon wirklich spät war, beschloss Mikan, nun schlafen zu gehen. Sie hatte sich von Luca verabschiedet, wusste aber ganz genau, dass sie sich morgen beide mit Natsume treffen würden, um mit ihm über die letzten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu sprechen. Schließlich war ihm das sehr wichtig, kein Wunder, Mikan und Natsume waren ja auch seine besten Freunde. Mikan war zumindest froh, dass der ganze Spuk bald vorbei sein und Natsume somit wieder frei sein würde.

Als sie dann in ihrem Bett lag, schlief Mikan auch sehr schnell ein, wie es bei ihr auch meistens der Fall war. Aber sie wusste nicht, was das in dieser Nacht für Folgen für sie und alle anderen ihres Freundeskreises haben sollte…

„Was, Persona ist wieder da? Natsume, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein! Jeder hat vor vier Jahren gehört, wie er gestorben ist, du, Yô-chan und ich!"

Als Nôbara es gehört hatte, reagierte sie genau wie Natsume, als er Persona gesehen hatte, vorhin in seinem Zimmer. Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, doch sie sank einfach nur auf den Boden und begann zu weinen, was natürlich auch verständlich war. Niemand hatte vergessen, wie sie unter Persona hatten leiden müssen, auch Yô-chan nicht, obwohl er damals erst drei Jahre alt gewesen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Nôbara. Ich konnte nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, es war alles genau so wie damals. Es tut mir Leid…", meinte Natsume und schien nun ebenfalls sehr betrübt.

„Nein, Natsume… Du kannst nichts dafür, und das weißt du auch. Wenn du Persona angegriffen hättest, dann hätte es ihm doch eh nichts ausgemacht. Gegen Persona kann niemand wirklich etwas ausrichten, das müsstest du doch eigentlich am Besten wissen. Deswegen können wir jetzt nur hoffen, dass wir bald eine Idee haben, wie wir ihn für ein für allemal besiegen können. Ab jetzt werden wir Persona nur für tot halten, wenn wir ihn ebenso tot vor uns liegen sehen", sagte der bereits achtjährige Yôichi ernst. Er kam ganz nach Natsume, auch, wenn die beiden nicht verwandt waren.

„Du hast zwar Recht, Yôichi, aber eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn du und Nôbara ihr euch aus der ganzen Sache so gut wie möglich raushalten würdet. Ihr habt so oder so schon unter Persona zu leiden, also gebt ihm bitte keinen Anlass, das noch zu steigern. Ich werde sehr bald einen Weg finden, ihn verschwinden zu lassen, aber bis dahin müsst ihr euch selbst schützen und mir vertrauen", erwiderte Natsume daraufhin ernst und lächelte schwach. Ja, Yôichi war auf dem besten Weg, ein zweiter Natsume zu werden, aber wollte er es auch? Eine schöne Kindheit hatte Natsume schließlich nicht gehabt.

„Wenn du es so möchtest, muss ich es akzeptieren, Natsume. Aber dir ist nicht bewusst, dass du auch auf dich selbst aufpassen musst, zumindest scheint es so zu sein. Ich kenne dich, Natsume, du würdest dein Leben für deine Freunde opfern, und ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen uns bestraft oder sogar umgebracht wirst, und das weißt du auch, Natsume!", meinte Nôbara ebenso ernst und sah ihn an, bat darum, dass er es einsehen würde.

„Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Nôbara, ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Damals habe ich es auch überlebt, und das wird heute nicht anders sein. Besonders deswegen, weil ich heute einen ganz bestimmten Grund habe, um weiter zu leben. Ich will diese Person nicht verlieren, koste es, was es wolle, und genau deswegen, muss ich dafür sorgen, dass Persona ein für allemal verschwindet, verstehst du? Es mag sein, dass er nicht sterben kann, aber ich will ihn bald herausfordern und ihn zumindest so sehr schwächen, dass er uns nichts mehr tun kann", erklärte Natsume ihr langsam und sah zu Boden. Er hatte nicht gelogen, es gab sie wirklich, diese eine Person, die ihm mehr als sein Leben bedeutete.

„Dann vertraue ich dir, Natsume. Du musst nur immer daran denken, dass es für uns genau so schlimm wäre, wenn du nicht mehr bei uns wärest, als wenn wir nun weiter unter Persona leiden müssten. Ja, du bist uns wirklich unheimlich wichtig, mir, Yô-chan und den anderen Leuten. Es mag einige geben, die nicht so denken, aber das sind die Leute, die dich nur nicht kennen, ich hoffe nur, dass du das auch wirklich weißt, Natsume", antwortete Nôbara traurig.

Es wurde später und später, und langsam aber sicher beschlossen die drei Schüler der Gefahrengruppe, schlafen zu gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in ihre Zimmer. Mikan lag schon längst in ihrem Bett, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen, da ihr momentan einfach zu viel durch den Kopf ging. Natsume würde sich also wirklich von Luna trennen, obwohl er wusste, was das für ihn bedeuten könnte, und das bewunderte Mikan wirklich. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber dann fiel die Fünfzehnjährige langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf und träumte…

_Es war ein warmer Sommertag, das wusste sie bereits, obwohl die Sonne eben erst aufgegangen war. Mikan Sakura stand auf, fühlte sich nach einer langen Zeit endlich wieder richtig gut, denn gestern war etwas passiert, was sie sich vor einigen Jahren niemals hätte vorstellen können. Es war ein schicksalhafter Abend gewesen, gestern, der letzte Tag des Schulfestes. Denn seit diesem Abend war sie mit Natsume Hyûga zusammen, und heute würde Mikan den ganzen Tag nur mit ihm verbringen._

_Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück, hörte dabei niemals auf zu lächeln. Auf dem Weg zum Esszimmer sah sie ihn dann endlich wieder, Natsume, ihren geliebten Natsume. Mikan rannte auf ihn zu, noch viel glücklicher, als wenn sie Hotaru sah, und er fing sie auf und hielt sie fest. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Hotaru und Luca saßen nebeneinander und kicherten; sie waren schon seit einigen Wochen zusammen, und nun kicherten sie, da Natsume und Mikan gar nicht mehr damit aufhören konnten, aneinander zu kleben._

_Nach dem Frühstück meinte Natsume traurig zu ihr, er müsse noch etwas erledigen, doch heute würden sie sich wie vereinbart noch treffen. Es wurde später und später, doch Natsume war einfach nicht da. Langsam machte Mikan sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn und beschloss, ihn zu suchen._

_Sie ging langsam durch die Korridore der Academy, durch Gänge, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte._

Mikan schlief noch immer, dennoch verließ sie ihr Bett, öffnete die Tür und ging denselben Weg, den sie auch in ihrem Traum sah, denn er würde sie zu Natsume führen, der einzigen Person, die sie jemals in diesem Sinne geliebt hatte und es immer tun würde, selbst, wenn er sich nicht von Luna trennte.

_Es wurde dunkler und dunkler, sie bestieg Treppen und befand sich an Orten der Academy, die sie nicht kannte, sich fast schon vor ihnen fürchtete. Doch Mikan musste tapfer bleiben, sie wollte Natsume sehen, sie sorgte sich um ihn, weil sie ihn so sehr liebte. Bald, das sagte ihr das Gefühl tief in ihrem Herzen, würde sie bei ihm sein, doch momentan musste sie immer den Treppen folgen, die sie weiter nach oben und nach unten führten. Es war dunkel und feucht, doch irgendwie schaffte Mikan es, den Gängen zu folgen, nur durch dieses Gefühl, das sie für Natsume empfand._

Sie lief durch die verbotenen Flure der Academy, dennoch war das der schlafenden Mikan natürlich egal, da es ihr nicht bewusst war. Wie sollte sie denn auch wissen, wo sie sich befand? Mikan wurde von ihrem Traum zu Orten geführt, die für sie nicht gemacht waren, zu Orten, von denen sie normalerweise fern bleiben würde, die zu gefährlich für sie waren.

_Nun betrat Mikan einen stockfinsteren Raum. Hier musste er sein, Natsume, das Gefühl war stärker denn je. Doch wo war sie, und warum wartete Natsume ausgerechnet an so einem Ort bei ihr? Plötzlich fühlte sie sich seltsam, ihr wurde schwindelig und sie fiel…_

Langsam erwachte Mikan aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf, allerdings konnte sie nichts sehen, sie fühlte nur, dass sie offenbar auf einem Boden lag. Wo war sie hier, und was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Mikan wusste nur eins ganz sicher, nämlich dass dieser Raum ihr nicht geheuer war und sie von hier so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden sollte. Vielleicht musste sie es ja auch, denn Mikan konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals in diesem Raum gewesen war. Das war keinesfalls gut, sie musste hier schnell wieder raus, denn immerhin hatte sie Natsume versprochen, dass sie immer bei Luca bleiben würde, damit Luna nicht irgendetwas tun konnte.

Luna.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass Luna diejenige war, die Mikan in dieses Zimmer geführt hatte? Nein, das war doch gar nicht möglich, denn Luna war noch gar nicht da, und außerdem hatte Mikan vorsichtshalber ihre Zimmertür abgeschlossen, genau so wie das Fenster. Also konnte es doch gar nicht sein, dass Luna sie entführt hatte. Es sei denn, ich bin schlafgewandelt, fuhr es Mikan dann auf einmal durch den Kopf, und dieser Gedanke brachte weitere Bruchteile ihres Traumes zurück in ihr Gedächtnis.

Bis heute war ihr nicht wirklich bewusst, welches Alice Luna überhaupt hatte. War es denn so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Mikan in ihrem Schlaf manipuliert hatte, sodass sie in dieses Zimmer gelaufen war? So abwegig war dieser Gedanke gar nicht, schließlich gab es eine ganze Menge verschiedene Alices, und Mikan befand sich in der Academy.

„Es scheint, als wärest du endlich wach, Mikan Sakura. Wir haben uns zwar eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich denke schon, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, nicht wahr? Nein? Zu dumm, dass du mich nicht sehen kannst", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Mikan zwar zu kennen glaubte, sie aber keiner bestimmten Person zuordnen konnte.

Aber eins, was diese Person gesagt hatte, schien zu stimmen; sie konnte in dieser Dunkelheit wirklich rein gar nichts erkennen, also würde sie auch nicht fähig sein, die Person, die gesprochen hatte, zu sehen, so lange sie nicht das Licht anmachte, das hieß, wenn es in diesem Raum überhaupt einen Lichtschalter gab.

„Wer bist du, und was willst du von mir? Dass du nicht Luna sein kannst, ist mir durch deine Stimme bewusst, aber hast du irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun?", fragte Mikan, die nun versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihr auch gelang, und dann begann sie, in dem Raum hin und her zu laufen. Er schien bis auf diese Person tatsächlich leer zu sein.

„Wenn du die Wahrheit über Luna Kôizumi kennen würdest, täte dir alles Leid, was du jemals über sie gesagt und gedacht hattest, genau so wie Natsume Hyûga. Aber es geht mir weder um Luna noch um Natsume, sondern nur um dich und das, was du mir damals angetan hast. Kannst du dich denn wirklich nicht erinnern, Mikan? Weißt du wirklich nicht mehr, was damals beim Neujahrsfest geschehen ist, zu dem du eingeladen wurdest?", sprach die Stimme nun.

Jetzt erinnerte Mikan sich tatsächlich, jetzt war sie fähig, der Stimme einer Person zuzuordnen, einer Person, die sie eigentlich tot geglaubt hatte. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich, als sie verstanden hatte, dass die Stimme Persona gehörte, Persona, der Mensch, der Natsume damals so viel Leid zugefügt und seine jüngere Schwester Aoi gefangen gehalten hatte. Aber die ganzen Jahre lang hatte ihn niemand gesehen, jeder hatte gedacht, er sei tot, aber nun schien er tatsächlich mit Mikan in einem Raum zu sein.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du bist damals gestorben, nein, er ist damals gestorben! Wer bist du, und was willst du von mir?", rief Mikan aufgeregt und bewegte sich weiter in dem dunklen Raum fort.

„Ich sehe, dass du dich an mich zu erinnern scheinst, wie erfreulich. Aber leider muss ich dir verraten, dass du dich keineswegs irrst, ich bin gestorben. Andererseits kann ich noch einmal sterben, und noch einmal, und noch einmal. Kurz gesagt bin ich unsterblich, und ich werde niemals aufhören, Angst und Schrecken unter euch zu verbreiten, wo ihr doch nicht gerade nett zu mir gewesen seid. Ob ich andere Leute wie Luna Kôizumi dafür benutzen muss, ist mir egal, das dürfte euch ja bekannt sein", erwiderte Persona daraufhin, weitaus gefasster als Mikan.

„Du wagst es zu sagen, dass wir nicht gerade nett zu dir gewesen sind? Wie dreist musst du sein, um das überhaupt zu denken, Persona? Verstehst du denn immer noch nicht, was du Natsume, Nôbara, Yô-chan und all den anderen Schülern der Gefahrengruppe angetan hast! Und du weißt ganz genau, dass es zuletzt nicht einmal bei diesen Schülern geblieben ist", rief Mikan daraufhin und klang sehr wütend, was Persona allerdings noch mehr Gründe gab, sich über sie lustig zu machen.

„Sicher. Ein kleines Mädchen, das bis jetzt kaum etwas von der Welt weiß, will mir erklären, wie ich mich gegenüber meinen Schülern zu verhalten habe. Ich denke nicht, dass du mich überzeugen kannst, wo du es doch damals schon nicht konntest, wo es hieß, du hättest das gesamte Schulfest ruiniert. Es wird dir niemand glauben, Mikan Sakura, das heißt, wenn du überhaupt noch eine Möglichkeit hast, in deinem Leben jemals wieder einen anderen Menschen zu sehen", meinte Persona und klang so ernst und kalt, wie er es schon damals getan hatte.

„Es wäre wohl die richtige Strafe für ein so lebenslustiges, junges Mädchen wie dich, den Rest deines kläglichen Lebens in diesem Zimmer verbringen zu müssen und nichts weiter zu tun als zu essen, zu trinken und zu schlafen. Ja, es wäre wirklich sinnvoll, die Aufgaben, die du noch zu erfüllen hast, auf diese drei Dinge zu beschränken, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Persona. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, würden meine Freunde mich irgendwann finden, völlig egal, wo ich bin und wie lange sie mich suchen müssen. Du hast Recht, ich habe vielleicht mehr Feinde als Freunde, zumindest seit dem Schulfest, aber Hotaru, Luca und die anderen stehen immer noch auf meiner Seite, und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Es wäre besser, wenn du mich jetzt sofort gehen lassen würdest, denn so sparst du dir jede Menge Zeit und Ärger, weil alle Leute wissen, was du getan hast, und sie werden auf dich losgehen wie wilde Hunde, dem solltest du dir bewusst sein", antwortete Mikan und klang ungewöhnlich kalt und selbstsicher.

Die Vorfälle von damals hatten ihr zwar schwer zugesetzt, aber sie wollte sich von einem Menschen wie Persona keine Angst einjagen lassen, von jemandem, der Natsume und die anderen Schüler der Gefahrengruppe so lange gequält und misshandelt hatte. Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht erlauben, momentan konnte Mikan Natsume nur helfen, wenn sie sich nicht von Persona beeinflussen lassen würde.

„Vielleicht werden sie das, aber es ist mir egal, und wenn sie mich tausendmal töten, ich werde mich immer und immer wieder rächen, aber das weißt du ja bereits. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser für dich, wenn du deinen Optimismus nicht so schnell ablegen würdest, Mikan Sakura, denn deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen werden das Einzige sein, das dir in diesem Zimmer bleiben wird. Ich freue mich schon so sehr auf den Tag, an dem du das endlich verstehen wirst", sagte Persona ruhig, dass er lächelte konnte Mikan nicht sehen, da es immer noch stockdunkel war.

„Ich bedaure, dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich dich jetzt erst einmal verlassen muss, liebe Mikan, aber keine Sorge, ich werde bald wiederkommen, nachdem verkündet wurde, dass du bei dem Versuch, aus der Academy zu fliehen, tragischerweise verstorben bist. Wir werden sehen, ob dein geliebter Natsume fähig ist, diesen Verlust zu verkraften, wo er doch gerade erst erfahren musste, dass sein schlimmster Albtraum all die Jahre ganz nah bei ihm war, ohne dass er es gemerkt hat.

Ebenfalls freue ich mich auf die Reaktion deiner besten Freundin Imai, um die du dich in der letzten Zeit ja nicht sehr viel gekümmert hast. Ich frage mich, wie du dich jemals bei ihr entschuldigen willst oder sie bei dir, wo sie dich doch oft so schlecht behandelt hat. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass du Imai wirklich so wenig bedeutest, und deswegen wird der Verlust ihrer besten Freundin ihr wohl früher oder später die Seele rauben.

Und dann wäre da noch der gute Luca Nôgi, für den du viele Jahre lang viel mehr als eine gute Freundin gewesen bist, nur hast du es nie gemerkt. Woher solltest du dann eigentlich wissen, dass sich an seinen Gefühlen für dich vielleicht gar nicht viel verändert hat?", sprach er nun und schnappte Mikans Arm, worauf sie sofort versuchte, ihn weg zu reißen.

„Lass mich los! Du bist nicht mehr als ein ruheloser Geist, der Rache will, glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht? Ich weiß nicht, welches Alice das verursacht, aber ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass du lügst! Meine Freunde werden nicht an deinen Lügen verzweifeln, sie werden erkennen, dass ich noch lebe, und dann werden sie mich suchen und finden!  
Sie werden dir niemals glauben, sie werden niemals glauben, dass ich einfach so wegen einem Fluchtversuch gestorben bin! Es gibt gar keinen Grund für mich, diese Schule zu verlassen, auch, wenn ich Feinde habe. Meine Freunde hier sind mir viel zu wichtig und ich kann sie nicht einfach so im Stich lassen!", sagte Mikan wütend und schlug Personas Hand weg, der darauf allerdings nur lachen musste.

Und als er verschwand, war Mikan wieder allein.

Ob es wirklich so geschehen würde, wie sie es zu Persona gesagt hatte, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber Mikan war sich ganz sicher, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens nicht in diesem modrigen, alten, dunklen Zimmer verbringen musste. Ihre Freunde waren nicht so dumm und naiv, Persona zu glauben. Wenn er es ihr erzählt hätte, hätte Mikan es vielleicht geglaubt, aber ihre Freunde waren nicht so leichtgläubig wie sie, und in solchen Momenten verstand sie auch, dass das besser war.

Hotaru, Natsume und Luca würden sie finden, ganz sicher.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle Schüler durch eine Durchsage geweckt, die ihnen sagte, sie sollten sich sofort vor der Hauptverwaltung versammeln, da angeblich etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert war. Hotaru wusste zwar nicht, was genau geschehen war, aber sie fühlte sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht besonders wohl. Sie zog sich schnell an und kämmte sich die Haare, und dann rannte sie auch schon so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Hauptverwaltung.

Es hatten sich bereits einige Schüler versammelt, die aufgeregt miteinander redeten und tratschten, über etwas, was offenbar in der letzten Nacht geschehen sein musste, zumindest konnte Hotaru so viel verstehen. Was allerdings genau passiert war, sollte sie schon bald erfahren, genau so wie die anderen ihrer Mitschüler. Nach einigen Minuten begann jemand zu sprechen.

„_Es ist euch scheinbar allen bereits bekannt, dass es in der letzten Nacht einen Unfall gegeben hat, der durch eine Schülerin verursacht wurde, die fliehen wollte. Ich bedaure sehr, euch das mitteilen zu müssen, aber diese Schülerin hat ihren eigenen Fluchtversuch nicht überlebt."_

Hotaru konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Eine Schülerin hatte durch einen Fluchtversuch den Tod gefunden? Das konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, schließlich hatte Natsume zum Beispiel oft genug Fluchtversuche gestartet, und ihm war auch niemals etwas passiert! Andererseits konnte es ja sein, dass diese Schülerin gestürzt war und sich dadurch so schwere, innere Verletzungen zugezogen hatte… Aber um welche Schülerin handelte es sich bei dieser Toten eigentlich?

„_Der Name der Schülerin, die in der letzten Nacht verstorben ist, lautet Mikan Sakura."_

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hotaru konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, was diese Person ihnen zu erklären versuchte, Mikan konnte einfach nicht tot sein. Sie hatte einmal einen Fluchtversuch gestartet und dann nie wieder, außerdem hatte sie keine Gründe! Es hätte jede andere Schülerin sein können, vielleicht sogar Hotaru selbst, aber Mikan konnte nicht tot sein, nicht Mikan. Jemand, der immer so voller Leben und vor allem glücklich gewesen war, konnte nicht einfach so sterben, so ein Mensch ging nicht von der einen auf die anderen Minute. Nein, diese Person konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen.

Doch wer konnte versuchen, den Schülern solche Lügen zu erzählen, wer konnte so einen Hass auf Mikan haben? Hotaru kannte niemanden, außer vielleicht Luna, doch sie war nicht da. Aber wo war Mikan überhaupt? Sie hatte sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen, aber Hotaru war sich ganz sicher, dass sie noch lebte. Und sie würde sie finden, egal, wo sie war, denn Mikan war immer noch ihre beste Freundin, auch, wenn sie sich in der letzten Zeit auseinander gelebt hatten.

Natsume war ebenso wenig begeistert von dieser seltsamen Durchsage und dachte auch ganz genau wie Hotaru. Da er das schon ahnte, beschloss er, sich mit ihr und Luca zu verbünden und dann zu dritt Mikan zu suchen, was die beiden anderen natürlich nicht ablehnten. Erst musste Natsume ihnen aber erzählen, wen er gestern getroffen hatte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, oder, Natsume? Ich meine, Persona kann doch vier Jahre nicht einfach tot sein und dann plötzlich zurückkehren? Das ist doch bescheuert, schließlich leben wir nicht in einer Geschichte, oder? Es gibt zwar viele, verschiedene Alices, aber ich habe noch nie von einem gehört, das die Toten wieder erwecken kann", erwiderte Luca sofort, nachdem Natsume seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Luca, aber ich glaube, Natsume meint, dass er niemals tot gewesen ist, zumindest hat es sich so angehört. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es ein Alice gibt, mit dem man Tote wiederbeleben kann, aber es könnte doch wirklich sein, dass Persona die ganzen Jahre einfach verschwunden war, oder? Ich meine, es gibt hier genug Möglichkeiten, jemanden zu verstecken, und deswegen glaube ich ja auch, dass Persona Mikan einfach nur gefangen hält. Und die Sprecher der Academy sagen eben sie sei tot, weil Persona es so will", meinte Hotaru daraufhin ernst und sah zu dem Jungen mit dem Tierpheromonalice.

„Das klingt wirklich gar nicht so abwegig, Hotaru, schließlich haben sie es damals auch geschafft, meine Schwester zu verstecken, bis ich sie dann beim Neujahresfest gefunden habe. Vielleicht wird Mikan nur gefangen gehalten, aber wie ich Persona kenne, wird er sie auch nicht so schnell wieder rauslassen, wenn er es überhaupt noch tun wird, das heißt, so lange wir sie nicht selbst finden werden", erwiderte Natsume und stimmte ihr somit zu.

„Wenn Persona wirklich wieder da ist, könnte es dann keine Möglichkeit geben, dass er uns irgendwie zu Mikan führen würde? Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass er nie so bescheuert ist und uns freiwillig zu ihr bringen wird, aber es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu überlisten! Persona kann doch auch nicht so klug sein, dass es etwas gibt, worauf er nicht hereinfällt, oder?", fand Luca ernst und sah sowohl zu Natsume als auch zu Hotaru.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie schlau Persona wirklich ist, aber du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht", antwortete Hotaru und grinste hämisch.

„Wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann weiß ich auch nicht, wie wir Mikan retten können, aber ich bin mir todsicher, dass selbst Persona dumm dastehen wird, wenn er mir erst einmal auf den Leim gegangen ist."

„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Imai, aber wenn du Ideen hast, sind sie meistens gut, das muss ich zugeben", meinte Luca dann und lächelte schwach.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Luca. Besonders dann, wenn es um solche Angelegenheiten wie diese hier geht, und ich werde mich auch beeilen, denn immerhin geht es um Mikan", erwiderte Hotaru daraufhin.

„Was planst du denn, dass du dir so sicher bist, dass wir Mikan retten können? Ich meine, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Persona unvorsichtig handeln wird, immerhin handelt es sich bei Mikan momentan ja um sein Druckmittel, und wie viel das ihm wert ist, hat man bei Aoi ja wohl erkennen können", fragte Natsume ernst.

„Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ich werde etwas erfinden, durch das wir unsichtbar werden können, und dann müssen wir Persona verfolgen, und zwar ohne Pause", antwortete die Fünfzehnjährige und grinste überlegen.

„Persona mag vieles können, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Alice besitzt, mit dem er unsichtbare Dinge sichtbar machen kann."

Natsume war zwar der Meinung, dass das ziemlich einfach klang, aber er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als Hotaru zu vertrauen, denn viele andere Möglichkeiten gab es eh nicht. Außerdem hatte sie ja eigentlich auch Recht, es gab niemanden, der alles konnte, und somit auch nicht Persona.

„Ich kann euch schon jetzt sagen, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, das Unsichtbarkeitsspray zu entwickeln, also solltet ihr euch bereithalten, wenn euch das nicht allzu viele Umstände bereitet. Es könnte durchaus möglich sein, dass ich in ein paar Stunden fertig bin, von mir aus könnt ihr auch warten", erzählte Hotaru weiter und Natsume und Luca entschieden sich, ihr in ihr Labor zu folgen.

Nach einigen Stunden hatte Hotaru es dann auch tatsächlich schon geschafft, dass Unsichtbarkeitsspray zu entwickeln. Kein Wunder, denn auch ihr Alice hatte sich in den letzten Jahren natürlich noch gebessert, so stark, dass Hotaru jetzt schon fast ein neuer Sternenrang zugeteilt werden sollte, was sie allerdings noch nicht wusste. Nachdem sie das Spray getestet hatten, wollten sie auch gleich mit ihrer Rettungsaktion beginnen.

„Ich muss euch allerdings sagen, dass der Effekt des Sprays nicht grenzenlos ist, nach einer Stunde ist es aufgebraucht. Allerdings wird Persona ja nicht allzu langsam laufen, wenn er jemanden bestrafen will. Natsume, du musst uns jetzt nur dahin führen, wo Persona sich am Öftesten aufhält, da wird er dann wahrscheinlich auch sein", meinte Hotaru bald darauf und sah fragend zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Ihn zu finden wird uns wohl nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, er ist meistens im Raum der Gefahrengruppe. Warum, weiß ich zwar nicht, aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Wir sollten besser schnell gehen, bevor er Mikan wirklich noch irgendetwas antut, ich will nicht, dass sie nur wegen mir so lange leiden und alleine in irgendeinem Zimmer sitzen muss", antwortete Natsume betrübt und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie Persona es geschafft hat, sie zu entführen, ich meine, wenn er sie entführt hat. Schließlich habe ich ihr doch gesagt, sie soll auf sich aufpassen, und das hat sie wohl auch getan…"

„Du musst dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen, Natsume. Es war schließlich nicht deine Schuld, und auch nicht die von Mikan. Eigentlich müsstest du doch wissen, dass Persona für seine Ziele über Leichen geht, und sein momentanes Ziel scheint zu sein, Mikan das Leben zur Hölle zu machen", erwiderte Luca daraufhin und lächelte schwach, in der Hoffnung, Natsume würde sich etwas besser fühlen.

„Vielleicht solltest du lieber daran denken, wie Mikan sich freuen wird, wenn wir sie gefunden und frei gelassen haben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dir die Schuld für ihre Entführung geben wird? Der Meinung bin ich allerdings nicht, Natsume… Aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich schnell gehen, sonst verliert Mikan doch noch alle Hoffnungen, und das will ich ums Verrecken nicht", fand Hotaru ernst und die drei gingen los.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Natsume sie zum Raum der Gefahrengruppe geführt, der im Oberschulgebäude lag. Er benutzte das Spray, das Hotaru erst wenige Minuten zuvor entwickelte und betrat den Raum. Nachdem er wieder zu den beiden zurückkehrte, was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnten, hatte er gute Nachrichten.

„Er ist tatsächlich noch da drin. Kommt schon, benutzt das Zeug schnell und kommt rein, er wird sich wohl nicht mehr allzu lange da drin aufhalten. Wenn er Mikan gefangen hält, wird er ihr auch wohl Essen bringen, und es ist bald Mittag", erzählte Natsume seinen Freunden aufgeregt und sie taten das, was er verlangt hatte.

Und Natsume behielt Recht; nach wenigen Minuten stand Persona tatsächlich auf und verließ den Raum, bemerkte aber nicht, dass er von den drei Mittelschülern verfolgt wurde. Wenn er jetzt wirklich zu Mikan ging, hatten die drei wirklich sehr viel Glück, aber Natsume wusste, dass er sich besser nicht zu früh freuen sollte, denn immerhin würde es sicher nicht leicht werden, Persona zu überlisten, er kannte ihn ja schon lange genug.

Es wurde von Zeit zu Zeit immer schwerer, Persona zu folgen, da die Gänge, die er betrat, immer dunkler wurden. Aber das stärkte Natsumes Verdacht nur noch, nämlich den, dass Mikan tatsächlich von Persona gefangen gehalten wurde, genau so wie seine Schwester vor vier Jahren. Er wusste nicht, ob Luca und Hotaru das Gleiche dachten, aber momentan konnte Natsume es sich nicht erlauben, sie zu fragen.

Vor einer weiteren Tür hielt Persona plötzlich inne, und die drei Schüler mussten sich sehr anstrengen, damit sie rechtzeitig bremsen konnten und nicht in ihn hineinliefen. Das wäre das Letzte gewesen, was ihnen jetzt noch gefehlt hätte.

Persona nahm sich einen Schlüssel und öffnete mit diesem die Tür, die durch das Öffnen laut knarrte. Niemand der Schüler war fähig, in diesem Raum etwas zu erkennen, da er vollkommen abgedunkelt war, und Lampen schien es dort anscheinend auch nicht zu geben.

„Sakura", sagte er dann langsam, und Natsume hätte vor Freude fast laut aufgelacht. Persona war also wirklich blind zu Mikan gelaufen, ohne nachzuprüfen, ob ihm möglicherweise jemand folgte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mir glauben wirst, aber zumindest scheint der größte Teil deiner Mitschüler mir diese tragische Geschichte von deinem Fluchtversuch geglaubt zu haben. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass manche tatsächlich noch immer auf deiner Seite stehen. Manche von deinen Freunden gehen für dich sogar so weit, dass sie für dich ihr Leben riskieren und tatsächlich glauben, sie könnten mich durch ihre Kinderspiele überlisten…"

Luca, Natsume und Hotaru standen da wie erstarrt und merkten nicht, dass das Unsichtbarkeitsspray langsam seine Wirkung verlor. Wie konnte es denn nur sein, dass Persona die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn verfolgt hatten, und wieso hatte er sie dann zu Mikan geführt? Nein, irgendetwas plante er schon wieder, etwas, das nicht nur Mikan betraf.

„Ja, du hast ganz richtig gehört, Natsume. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich es gewusst, und natürlich habe ich mir über diese Tat vorher durchaus meine Gedanken gemacht. Da mir in den letzten Jahren bewusst geworden ist, wie sehr du dieses Mädchen magst, sollst du wenigstens noch eine einzige Gelegenheit bekommen, sie zu sehen. Das Gleiche gilt für die beiden hinter dir, der gute Luca ist mir ja noch durchaus bekannt. Ich hoffe nur, dass du das auch zu schätzen weißt, denn wenn du dich bei deinen Missionen von nun an so wenig anstrengst wie zuletzt, wird es ihr nicht unbedingt gut ergehen", sagte Persona langsam und hörte dabei nicht auf, Natsume anzulächeln.

„Natsume… Hotaru… Luca?"

Alle drei Schüler drehten sich augenblicklich um und sahen, dass Mikan mittlerweile an der Tür stand und viel blasser und schwächer als sonst aussah. Es schien sogar so zu sein, dass es sie bereits anstrengte, zu stehen. Was hatte Persona nur mit ihr gemacht, dass es ihr so schlecht ging? Weder Natsume noch Hotaru oder Luca hatten vergessen, wie fröhlich sie noch gestern gewesen war, als Natsume beschlossen hatte, sich von Luna zu trennen. Doch wenn sie Mikan so sahen, schien ihnen dieser Tag bereits so fern.

Hotaru rannte sofort zu ihrer besten Freundin um ihr zu helfen und Natsume stellte sich schützend vor die beiden Mädchen, damit Persona ihnen nichts antun konnte. Luca half Mikan ebenfalls, damit sie nicht umfiel.

„Wage es ja nicht, sie anzurühren, Persona!", rief Natsume wütend und sah aufgebracht zu seinem größten Feind.

„Und was, wenn ich sie anrühren werde? Was willst du dann tun, Natsume? Willst du mich etwa umbringen? Mittlerweile solltest du es eigentlich verstanden haben, dass ich unsterblich bin, so oft, wie ich es dir schon gesagt habe, so oft, wie du mich schon zu töten versucht hast. Es ist immer nur eins dabei herausgekommen, nicht wahr? Nämlich, dass du wochenlang wegen Überarbeitung im Krankenhaus lagst. Das war dann doch recht schade für mich, Nôbara und der liebe Yôichi sind längst nicht so gute Agenten wie du", meinte er daraufhin und lachte kalt, wohl wissend, dass er Natsume damit nur noch mehr provozierte.

„Vielleicht war es damals noch so, aber auch ich bin stärker geworden. Ich könnte dich zumindest so lange brennen lassen, bis du gar nichts mehr kannst außer leben. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gelingen wird, mich dazu zu bringen, Missionen auszuführen, nur, weil du und deine jämmerliche Existenz mir so Leid tun", war Natsumes Antwort und auch er lächelte ebenso kalt.

Luca sah dem ganzen Geschehen mit Sorge zu und hoffte nur, dass Natsume keinen Fehler machte, indem er all das sagte. Er wusste doch ganz genau, wie Persona war, aber warum sagte er dann solche Dinge? Zumindest konnte Luca sich kaum vorstellen, dass Natsume die Bestrafungen Personas in all den Jahren vermisst hatte. Andererseits kannte Luca natürlich auch seinen besten Freund, also wusste er ebenfalls, wie temperamentvoll dieser werden konnte, wenn es um die Personen ging, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Da es für sie noch eine recht neue Situation war, konnte Hotaru sie noch nicht so gut einschätzen wie er. Damals hatte sie Mikan gegen Persona kämpfen sehen, und dieser Kampf hatte sowohl ihn als auch ihre beste Freundin eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Doch nun stand Mikan hier und hielt sich an ihrem Arm fest, um nicht umzufallen. So konnte sie Natsume unmöglich helfen, wenn es wirklich zu einem Kampf gegen Persona kam. Und so, wie sie Natsume kannte, war das momentan gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, denn es ging immerhin um seine Freunde. Außerdem hatte Hotaru durch sein Gespräch mit Persona offenbar verstanden, was ihm Mikan in Wirklichkeit bedeutete, nur konnte sie nicht sagen, ob Persona das nicht nur gesagt hatte, um ihn zu provozieren.

Wie gerne hätte Mikan Natsume ihm jetzt geholfen, denn sie hatte bereits gemerkt, dass ein Kampf zwischen den beiden nun unvermeidlich war. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie momentan sowieso nichts ausrichten konnte, zumindest in diesem Zustand. Es war noch keinen Tag her, seit Persona sie in dieses Zimmer gesperrt hatte, doch es ging ihr elend. Nun konnte Mikan verstehen, wie Natsume sich damals gefühlt haben musste. Damals, wo er fast jeden Tag von Wunden übersäht war, die Persona nun auch Mikan zugefügt hatte. Nun hoffte sie nur, dass Natsume auch fähig sein würde, sich für all die Jahre zu rächen, denn Mikan wusste, dass er es wollte, hier und jetzt.

„Du meinst also tatsächlich, dass du stärker bist als ich, Natsume, zumindest scheint das so zu sein. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir verraten würdest, woher du deinen ganzen Mut nimmst. Vor fünf Jahren war es immerhin noch so gewesen, dass du dich ganz allein gefühlt hast… Sind an deiner Veränderung etwa gewisse Personen Schuld? Warum antwortest du denn nicht, Natsume?", fragte Persona zynisch und sah herausfordernd zu seinem Schüler, den seine Nachfrage aber offenbar nicht im Geringsten berührte. Im Gegenteil, nun wusste er, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Ja, Persona, ich gebe es zu, du hast Recht. Aber weißt du, das zeigt eigentlich nur, dass ich nach all den Jahren noch Dinge kann, die du in deinem ganzen, erbärmlichen Leben nicht gekonnt hast. Meine Frage an dich ist, was dich so tief verletzt hat, dass du so geworden bist, denn ich würde es gern wiederholen", erwiderte der Fünfzehnjährige und seine Mitschüler konnten mittlerweile nicht mehr entscheiden, von wem momentan die größere Kälte ausging.

Doch durch dieses Argument Natsumes war jetzt endlich diese unerträgliche, falsche Ruhe vorbei, denn Persona schien auf einmal ziemlich emotional zu werden, was allerdings nicht unbedingt gut für Natsume sein musste.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, hörst du, Natsume Hyûga? Ja, ich mag meine Gründe für meinen Hass auf dich haben, aber das geht nur deine Vorfahren und mich etwas an, damit hast du rein gar nichts zu tun! Doch eins kannst du mir glauben, du wirst niemals glücklich werden, weder du noch deine sonstige Sippschaft noch deine Freunde. Damit meine ich auch das Mädchen, das du so abgöttisch liebst!", rief er aufgebracht und es schien so, als ob er Natsume jede Sekunde den Hals umdrehen könnte.

Natsume schien zwar recht überrascht zu sein, aber innerlich fühlte er, dass er es scheinbar endlich geschafft hatte, Personas wunden Punkt zu finden und dann auch direkt zu treffen. Zudem klang das, was er gesagt hatte, auch gar nicht so abwegig, schließlich hatte Natsume niemals gewusst, wie er eigentlich zu seiner Familie stand. Es konnte doch sein, dass seine Mutter oder sein Vater Persona damals sehr verletzt hatten, aber Genaues konnte er noch nicht sagen.

„Das ist nicht fair", sprach Mikan leise und sah traurig zu Persona und Natsume.

„Wenn Natsume nichts dafür kann, wieso lässt du ihn dann nicht in Ruhe und rächst dich an den Leuten, die für etwas schuldig sind, über das Natsume gar nichts Genaues weiß? Das ist unfair und feige, du traust dich doch nur nicht, dich deinen wahren Feinden zu stellen. Wenn es etwas Schlimmes gewesen ist, tut es mir ja Leid, aber es ist doch nicht Natsumes Schuld, und das gibst du doch auch selbst zu…"

„Lass es gut sein, Mikan, er kann es offenbar nicht anders!", rief Natsume schnell und drehte sich kurz um.

„Luca, Hotaru! Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt noch passieren wird, aber schafft sie bitte hier weg, okay? Keine Sorge, ich komme euch bald nach!"

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung, mein lieber Natsume. Weder du noch deine Freunde werden mich jemals wieder verlassen, denn es könnte ja sein, dass dummerweise jemand von euch bei der passenden Gelegenheit etwas über die Situation von der guten Mikan Sakura ausplaudert, und das wäre definitiv nicht von mit beabsichtigt", erwiderte Persona und lächelte sanft, allerdings war die Ironie seines Lächelns nicht zu übersehen.

„Dann scheint es wohl zu sein, dass ich tatsächlich keine andere Wahl habe, so Leid es mir auch tut. Ich werde nämlich nicht zulassen, dass Mikan, Hotaru oder Luca wegen einer angeblich so abscheulichen Person wie mir Schaden nehmen. Das willst du doch schon die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr, Persona? Ich soll mich dafür schuldig fühlen, wenn meinen Freunden etwas passiert, aber ich kann, will und werde es nicht zulassen, _dass_ ihnen etwas passiert, verstehst du?", meinte Natsume ruhig.

Erst jetzt begann Mikan zu merken, dass er in den letzten Jahren auch einen Teil seines Temperaments verloren hatte, ob das wegen Luna so war, wusste sie nicht. Jedenfalls war Natsume wirklich ruhiger geworden und hatte gelernt, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, wenn er es musste. Irgendwie gefiel Mikan das, aber andererseits war es auch schade, dass er sich wegen einem Mädchen so sehr verändert hatte. Momentan war das aber besser so, denn der zehnjährige Natsume von damals wäre in so einer Situation spätestens nach zwei Minuten ausgerastet und hätte versucht, die ganze Academy in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen.

Plötzlich ging Persona einige Schritte auf Natsume zu und streckte seine Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Hotaru reagierte sofort, denn ihr war durchaus bewusst, was er tun wollte, und griff ihn mit ihrem Schafskopf an, den sie für gewöhnlich dafür benutzte, um sich Mikan vom Leib zu halten. Doch da Persona eben auch einen menschlichen Körper besaß, wirkte sie bei ihm genau so, nur, dass er sich Hotaru wohl nicht in der nächsten Sekunde weinend um den Hals werfen würde.

„Was maßt du dir an?", rief Persona wütend, obwohl er auch noch recht überrascht war und sich Blut an einer Stelle seines Gesichts ansammelte.

„Glaubst du etwa, du könntest irgendetwas gegen mich ausrichten, Hotaru Imai? Nein, du bist nicht stärker als Natsume und deine anderen kleinen Freunde. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du damit bezwecken willst, aber zumindest kann ich dir sagen, dass es eh keinen Sinn machen wird. Du verschwendest nur deine Zeit!"

„Da wäre ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher, Persona!", meinte sie nur kalt und sah zu ihm.

„Ich kann noch mehr, willst du mal schauen? Heute habe ich glücklicherweise genug Zeit, um sie mit jemandem wie dir zu verschwenden, freust du dich?"

Wenn die Situation jetzt nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Luca lachen müssen, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass Hotaru nur so mit Persona sprach, damit er Natsume oder Mikan nichts tun konnte. Mittlerweile glaubte Luca wirklich, dass er sie damals völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte, und das tat ihm jetzt wirklich Leid.

Nun schien Persona allerdings nur noch wütender zu sein und ging langsam auf Hotaru zu, die ihren Schafsfuß allerdings noch immer zielsicher auf sein Gesicht gerichtet hatte, sodass er wohl nicht weit kommen würde. Doch plötzlich war Persona verschwunden und tauchte hinter ihr wieder auf.

„Hotaru, Achtung!", schrie Mikan überrascht und aufgeregt, aber es schien zu spät zu sein; Personas Hand schien nur noch weniger Zentimeter von ihrem Hinterkopf entfernt zu sein.

Doch dann reagierte Luca und sprang mit voller Wucht gegen Persona, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und zu Boden fiel. Luca, der auf ihm gelandet war, schien allerdings nicht allzu viel abbekommen haben. Hotaru sah überrascht zu den am Boden liegenden Personen. Dass Luca sie rettete war ihr nun einmal ganz neu.

„Luca, das war gut, aber komm schnell von ihm runter, bevor er dich berührt", rief Natsume und rannte zu seinem besten Freund, um ihn von Persona zu ziehen, auf dessen Kopf Luca unwillkürlich gelandet war.

Persona brauchte einige Zeit, um sich aufzurichten, aber er schien zumindest nicht ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Leider, dachte Natsume enttäuscht und blickte abwertend auf die Person, die langsam vom Boden Abschied nahm. Jetzt schien Persona offenbar wirklich wütend zu sein, so wütend, dass er gar nicht zu wissen schien, wen er nun als Erstes angreifen wollte.

„Was ist denn los, Persona, gehen dir etwa schon die Ideen aus? Wie schade, es hat gerade angefangen, Spaß zu machen. Aber wenn du nicht mehr spielen willst, ist das ja auch nicht allzu schlimm", meinte Hotaru und kicherte.

Doch ihr verging das Lachen augenblicklich, als sie bemerkte, dass Persona an einer Stelle eine Art merkwürdigen, schwarzen Schatten erzeugte, der sich ihr sehr schnell näherte. Natürlich, wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Es war doch durchaus möglich, dass die Benutzung von Personas Alice sich nicht nur auf seinen Körper beschränkte! Doch es war zu spät, Hotaru hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, um auszuweichen.

Luca hatte das aber ebenfalls bemerkt, rannte zu ihr und schubste sie zur Seite, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr, dem Schatten zu entgehen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Luca erneut am Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen nicht bewegen konnte. Langsam aber sicher bildeten sich schwarze Flecken auf seinem Körper. Natsume sah entsetzt zu Boden, auf dem sein bester Freund sich nun quälte, und dann wieder Persona. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass seine Freunde Schaden nahmen, er wollte Persona ganz allein besiegen, doch nun konnte es seine Schuld sein, wenn Luca schon bald nicht mehr da war. Ganz allein seine Schuld.

Natsume sah erneut zu Luca, und dann begriff er endlich, dass er Persona aus dem Weg schaffen musste, genau jetzt. Er sammelte seine ganze Kraft, die er für diesen Angriff auf Persona brauchen würde und ging auf ihn los, die Flammen folgten ihm.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", brüllte Natsume, und dann gab es auf einmal einen lauten Knall und alles wurde schwarz, schwarz und rot.

Natsume wusste nicht, ob Persona wirklich tot war, aber er war nun viel zu erschöpft, um sich darum zu kümmern und sank langsam auf zu Boden. Mikan und Hotaru schienen durch die Explosion ebenfalls etwas abbekommen zu haben und taten es ihm langsam gleich. Als Natsume dort lag, schaffte er es, noch einen letzten Blick auf Persona zu werfen und sah nur einen Körper, den Körper eines Kindes…

Als Mikan langsam wieder aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem Zimmer im Krankenhaus sein musste, wo sie sich vor einigen Jahren noch bestens ausgekannt hatte. Mittlerweile war ein Tag vergangen, und langsam erinnerte die Fünfzehnjährige sich wieder an das, was gestern geschehen war. Natsume, Luca und Hotaru hatten sie vor Persona gerettet. Aber sie erinnerte sich ebenfalls an das, was am Ende mit Luca geschehen war. Wo war er?

Langsam setzte Mikan sich auf und verließ ihr Bett, obwohl sie wirklich noch sehr erschöpft war, und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Neben ihr stand noch ein Bett, in dem Hotaru lag und friedlich schlief. Mikan war wirklich unheimlich froh und glücklich, dass ihr nichts passiert war und dass sie so etwas für sie getan hatte. Doch wo war Luca nur?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Natsume kam herein, und Mikan bemerkte sofort, dass er glücklicherweise nicht sonderlich besorgt oder traurig aussah. Im Gegenteil, ihr Mitschüler schien seit Monaten endlich einmal wieder gute Laune zu haben, also war es wohl völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Luca noch in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Und dann begann Natsume, ihr langsam alles zu erzählen, was passiert war, während Mikan noch geschlafen hatte.

„Ich denke, du willst hören, was danach geschehen ist, nicht wahr? Vielleicht solltest du dich besser setzen, du siehst noch nicht allzu gut aus. Das meine ich natürlich nicht böse", meinte Natsume und lächelte schwach, und Mikan setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

Es tat wirklich gut, ihn endlich einmal wieder lächeln zu sehen, denn das schien schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, nickte Mikan nur.

„Vielleicht kannst du es dir schon vorstellen, Luca geht es verhältnismäßig gut. Er hat zwar einiges abbekommen, aber da Persona durch seine Aktion überrascht wurde, war er kurz abgelenkt und seine Attacke war nicht mehr ganz so stark, also wird er durchkommen. Ich konnte auch schon kurz mit ihm reden. Es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, dass Persona durch den Einsatz von irgendeinem Alice sein Alice, das ihn unsterblich macht, verloren hat. Gestorben ist er traurigerweise zwar nicht, aber dafür wurde sein Körper stark verletzt und er besitzt jetzt den eines Kindes, außerdem wird er jetzt stark überwacht. Ob er jemals wieder seinen alten Körper zurückbekommt, muss man abwarten, vielleicht muss er einfach nur wachsen", erklärte er ihr, nachdem Natsume sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Wenn er von nun an wirklich überwacht wird, ist das wenigstens schon einmal ein Fortschritt. Ich meine, ich glaube kaum, dass Persona sich ändern wird, aber so kann er wenigstens niemandem mehr gefährlich werden, oder? Im Moment bin ich eigentlich nur froh, dass wir alles heil überstanden haben, und dass Luca-pyon schon wieder bei sich ist. Ich habe nämlich wirklich Angst gehabt, dass er vielleicht, na ja… Dass ihm etwas Schlimmeres passiert ist", antwortete Mikan und lächelte fröhlich.

„Und ich danke euch wirklich so sehr, dass ihr mich gerettet hat. Luca-pyon, Hotaru und dir natürlich auch, Natsume. Wenn du nicht dabei gewesen wärest, würde ich vielleicht nicht mehr leben, das Gleiche gilt für Hotaru und Luca. Du hast Persona mit deinem Alice endlich besiegt, ich hoffe nur, dass das für dich auch ein Ziel ist, das du jetzt erreicht hast."

„Was glaubst du denn?", fragte Natsume und lachte.

„Persona war mein schlimmster Feind, nicht Luna, wie ich es die ganze Zeit über gedacht habe. Nein, Luna wurde nur von Persona benutzt, um mich weiterhin zu tyrannisieren. Ihm ist ja bekanntlich jedes Mittel recht, um so etwas zu tun, das hat sich auch nach diesem Vorfall vor fünf Jahren nicht verändert."

„Wie meinst du das, dass Persona Luna die ganzen Jahre über nur benutzt hat? Ich meine, er hat gegenüber mir zwar ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Schuld an diesen ganzen Geschehnissen trägt, aber Genaueres hat er mir auch nicht erzählt", erwiderte Mikan fragend und sah gespannt zu dem Jungen, der noch immer neben ihr Platz genommen hatte.

„Nun ja, dazu muss ich erst sagen, dass sich diese Geschichte ziemlich komisch anhört. Die echte Luna Kôizumi ist angeblich schon seit Jahren tot, und Persona hat sie wiederbelebt, damit sie mich kontrollieren kann, oder so. Aber dieses Mädchen war dann angeblich jetzt endlich gar nicht Luna, sondern nur jemand, der glaubte, Luna zu sein. Jedenfalls hat Persona ihr dann erzählt, er würde ihrer Familie etwas antun, falls sie nicht das täte, was er sagte, und so weiter. Das kommt mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich bekannt vor", erzählte Natsume ihr die ganze Geschichte, aber mittlerweile hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr so wie damals, als er sie selbst zum ersten Mal gehört hatte.

„Dann tut es mir wirklich Leid, dass wir alle so eine falsche Vorstellung von Luna hatten. Und für die Familie ist es sicher auch nicht schön, dass ihre Tochter erneut gestorben ist, denn das hat Persona mir erzählt, zumindest klang es so", meinte Mikan dann.

Hotaru war nun ebenfalls erwacht und setzte sich langsam auf. Offenbar schienen die Stimmen von Natsume und Mikan sie geweckt zu haben, zumindest hatte sie Natsume bereits gehört, und somit wusste sie, dass es Luca und den anderen beiden verhältnismäßig gut ging. Sie war wirklich froh, dass diese gefährliche Aktion gut ausgegangen und Mikan somit jetzt wieder frei und fröhlich war, so wie immer.

„Natsume… Mikan… Wie geht es euch?"

Ihre Stimme klang zwar noch etwas schwach, aber Mikan und Natsume waren durchaus fähig, zu verstehen, was Hotaru ihnen mitteilen wollte. Sie standen beide auf und gingen zu ihrem Bett, da sie scheinbar noch etwas müde war.

„Keine Sorge, es geht uns allen gut. Luca hat alles relativ gut überstanden, und Persona wird uns wohl auch nicht mehr schaden können, geschweige denn sich für diese Aktion rächen können. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gut geht, Hotaru, und ich danke dir vielmals. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt nicht hier", erwiderte Mikan ruhig und lächelte fröhlich.

„Das mag sein, aber ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen, Mikan", meinte Hotaru daraufhin, stand auf und ging langsam auf ihre beste Freundin zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in der letzten Zeit immer so gemein zu dir war, wirklich! Mittlerweile fehlst du mir wirklich, und es wurde auch ehrlich gesagt Zeit, dass Luca mir den Kopf gewaschen hat! Ich habe vielleicht einige Zeit gebraucht, um über mich nachzudenken, aber ich will dich wirklich nicht als Freundin verlieren, Mikan!"

„Hotaru", sagte Mikan leise, schien aber sichtlich berührt zu sein.

„Hotaru, es ist doch alles gut!"

Dann begann sie zu weinen und umarmte ihre beste Freundin stürmisch, und dieses Mal wurde Mikan nicht wieder von ihr weggedrückt.

Ende von Kapitel Vier

_Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Kapitel von „die Wette", das mehr als zehntausend Wörter hat. Ich hoffe, das macht euch nicht allzu viel aus, hehe. Dafür dauert es ja auch immer einige Zeit, bis ich ein neues Kapitel hoch lade, da ich einfach nicht so oft die Gelegenheit dazu habe, und ich versuche dann eben, die fehlenden Updates mit langen Kapiteln zu entschuldigen. Heute ist der 16. Oktober 2007, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich dieses Kapitel erst im Frühjahr 2008 veröffentlichen werde._

_Ach ja, es ist durchaus möglich, dass es besser wäre, wenn ihr euch das nächste Kapitel gut einteilt, denn das wird wirklich sehr, sehr lang…_HHh


	6. das Schulfest

**Kapitel 05: das Schulfest**

_The days were brighter_

_Gardens more blooming_

_The nights had more hope in their silence_

_The wild was calling_

_Wishes were whispering_

_The time was there_

_Not without a meaning_

_(Nightwish – Away)_

Seit dem finalen Kampf gegen Persona waren bereits einige Wochen verstrichen.

Langsam verließen die ersten Blätter die Bäume der Academy, und was das

bedeutete, war jedem der Schüler klar. Nein, daran merkten sie nicht nur, dass

es Herbst wurde, sondern auch, dass es bald wieder Zeit für etwas sein würde,

an dem sie sich jedes Jahr erneut erfreuen konnten. Denn wenn es Herbst wurde,

stand auch schon bald wieder das Schulfest vor der Tür, um es beim Namen zu

nennen.

An einem warmen Herbstmorgen gingen Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru und Luca zum

Unterricht, wohl wissend, was Narumi-Sensei ihnen heute wie jedes Jahr aufs Neue

verkünden würde. Nur Natsume konnte sich wie immer nicht vollkommen auf das

Schulfest freuen, denn er als Schüler der Gefahrengruppe konnte nur passiv

teilnehmen.

Darüber war der Junge mit dem Feueralice anfangs zwar nicht sonderlich traurig

gewesen, aber nun hätte er wirklich gerne etwas für das Schulfest getan, wo er

nun doch wirklich vollkommen sorgenfrei war.

„Keine Sorge, Natsume. Wir strengen uns alle an wie immer, sodass das

Schulfest auch für dich richtig schön wird, du wirst schon sehen. Besonders

jetzt, wo dir Persona und Luna doch nichts mehr tun können, immerhin kannst du

in diesem Jahr das erste Mal richtig frei sein, oder?", meinte Mikan

lächelnd, als sie bemerkte, wie betrübt Natsume auf einmal zu sein schien.

In der letzten Zeit konnte sie ihn wirklich gut aufheitern, wenn er Sorgen

hatte, die sich nun allerdings endlich auf die ganz normalen Sorgen eines

Fünfzehnjährigen beschränkten, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger, wie es

schien. Obwohl Mikan nicht wusste, welche Sorgen Natsume jetzt überhaupt noch

haben sollte.

Luca hingegen wusste durchaus, was momentan mit Natsume passierte, allerdings

konnte er beruhigt sagen, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, im Gegenteil, eigentlich

sollte Natsume sich darüber freuen können, wenn es nicht so verdammt

kompliziert wäre.

Natsume war nun einmal jemand, der seine Gefühle nicht sehr gern zeigte, doch

er wusste auch ganz genau, dass er Luca nichts und wieder nichts vortäuschen

konnte, nicht einmal dann, wenn es um die Gefühle für bestimmte Personen ging.

Nur wusste diese besagte Person noch nichts von ihrem Glück, und da lag ja

letztendlich auch sein Problem. Außerdem war Natsume sich angeblich selbst noch

nicht sicher.

Der Unterricht begann schon bald mit der Klassenlehrerstunde, die an wichtigen

Tagen wie heute natürlich nicht von Narumi-Senseis Vertretung geführt wurde.

Als er die Klasse betrat, wusste Natsume noch nichts von seinem scheinbaren

Glück.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse 2b!", rief Narumi-Sensei, der scheinbar sogar noch

besser gelaunt war wie sonst laut und lächelte fröhlich.

„Wie ihr vielleicht schon geahnt habt, ist in einem Monat wieder Zeit für das

Schulfest. Nein, das ist kein Grund, gleich vor Freude deinen Platz zu

verlassen, Môchu-kun! Nun ja, jedenfalls gibt es in diesem Jahr ein paar

Änderungen, die allerdings nicht negativ sind, zumindest glaube ich, dass sich

wenigstens die Schüler der Sondergruppe sehr darüber freuen werden.

Wie ihr alle wisst, darf die Gefahrengruppe ja eigentlich nicht an den

Vorbereitungen teilnehmen, doch da es ein paar Zwischenfälle mit dem Lehrer

dieser Gruppe gab, haben wir beschlossen, dass die Gefahren- und die

Sondergruppe in diesem Jahr ein Team bilden werden!"

Mikan konnte es erst zwar nicht wirklich glauben, als sie das gehört hatte,

aber im nächsten Moment freute sie sich so sehr, dass sie fast schon laut

aufschreien musste. Dann sah sie schnell zu Natsume, um seine Reaktion zu sehen,

und auch er schien von dieser Idee recht angetan zu sein, zumindest lächelte er

und hörte damit auch nicht auf, als Mikan ihren Kopf zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Nachdem Natsume diese Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte, schien sich seine Laune noch

mehr gebessert zu haben. Das würde das erste Mal sein, dass er überhaupt etwas

für das Schulfest machen durfte. Vor einigen Wochen wäre er jetzt längst

nicht so aufgeregt und froh darüber gewesen, doch nun konnte ruhig jeder

wissen, wie sehr er sich freute, sollten alle doch denken, was sie wollten.

Ja, manchen kam es tatsächlich komisch vor, dass Natsume sich auf einmal so

verändert hatte, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Wann hatte es ihn denn

jemals interessiert, was die anderen über ihn dachten? Wenn Natsume sich jetzt

auf einmal darum kümmern würde, dann wäre er tatsächlich seltsam geworden.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, mussten sich alle Schüler wie jedes Jahr bereits

aufmachen, um an der Gruppenbesprechung teilnehmen zu können, also

verabschiedete Natsume sich von Luca und gesellte sich dann zu Mikan, die noch

immer sehr überrascht zu sein schien.

Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte es so etwas noch nie gegeben, und sonderlich beliebt

war die Sondergruppe immer noch nicht, also war es noch lange nicht

selbstverständlich, dass die Schüler der Gefahrengruppe ausgerechnet mit Mikan

und den anderen zusammenarbeiten sollten. Aber wie Natsume Narumi-Sensei kannte,

hatte er sich sicher etwas dabei gedacht, was aber nicht unbedingt bedeutete,

dass Natsume davon begeistert war, doch heute war er seinem Klassenlehrer

wirklich dankbar.

„Ich freue mich wirklich so sehr, dass du uns dieses Jahr helfen kannst, das

heißt, wenn du möchtest! Aber du wirst doch wohl nichts dagegen haben, oder?

Nôbara und Yô-chan freuen sich sicher auch sehr, wenn sie es erfahren, wir

sollten gleich zu ihnen gehen und sie abholen, was meinst du, Natsume?",

fragte Mikan begeistert und lachte fröhlich.

„Tja, Gleiches mit Gleichem, nicht wahr? Ihr Versager seid doch alle gleich,

ein Wunder, dass Naru das auch noch mal kapiert hat", hörten die beiden

plötzlich eine Stimme sagen, die ihnen durchaus bekannt war, denn Sûmires

Bruder wartete hier wie jedes Jahr auf Hotaru, als ob sie noch nicht begriffen

hatte, in welchen Raum sie gehen musste.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Natsume nur und grinste.

„Und da wir so gleich sind, lassen wir uns auch beide nicht von so einem Kraut

wie dir die Laune verderben. Kann man aus dem Zeug, was du auf dem Kopf hast,

eigentlich irgendwelche Drogen herstellen? Ich kenne da nämlich ein paar Leute,

für die du in diesem Fall durchaus interessant wärest, oder bist du

Selbstversorger?"

In diesem Moment konnte Mikan einfach nicht anders, als laut loszulachen, und

einige Schüler in ihrem Umfeld, die dieses Argument Natsumes ebenfalls gehört

hatten, taten es ihr kurze Zeit danach gleich. Nein, sie hätte wirklich nicht

gedacht, dass Natsume so humorvoll war, aber offenbar hatte er das in all den

Jahren nur nicht so gut zeigen können. Nun aber schien es ihm schon so viel

Spaß zu machen, dass er offenbar gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Alice? Hilft es dir vielleicht, dein Gemüse besser

zu ernten? Das muss sonst ja ganz schön anstrengend sein, schließlich hast du

allein schon auf deinem Kopf ziemlich viel davon. Wie das an den anderen Stellen

deines Körpers aussieht, will ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen."

Der Krautkopf war nun sichtlich peinlich berührt und wusste ganz genau, dass es

nun das Beste wäre, wenn er alleine zum Raum der Technogruppe gehen würde.

Wenigstens war seine Schwester Sûmire nicht anwesend gewesen, der seine Haare

in der letzten Zeit auch nicht mehr allzu gut gefielen. Vielleicht sollte er

sein monatliches Taschengeld ja wirklich einmal für ein Glätteisen ausgeben,

das würde ihm solch ein Leid wohl ersparen.

„Natsume, das war wirklich zu komisch! Es ist wirklich schön anzusehen, dass

du, na ja, dass du den Krautkopf angegriffen hast, weil er uns schon wieder

geärgert hat", meinte Mikan, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Raum der

Sondergruppe befanden.

Eigentlich hatte sie sagen wollen, dass sie es gut fand, dass Natsume nicht mehr

für jede Kleinigkeit sein Alice benutzte, aber das wäre vielleicht nicht

richtig gewesen, denn immerhin hatte Natsume sich damals einfach noch nicht

anders zu wehren gewusst, da er einfach andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.

Nachdem sie Nôbara und Yô-chan abgeholt hatten, machten sich die Schüler auch

gleich auf den Weg zu dem Raum der Sondergruppe, um sie einander vorzustellen.

Manche Schüler wie zum Beispiel Tsubasa waren Natsume bereits bekannt, manche

kannte er auch vom Sehen, doch es gab noch immer einige Ausnahmen, auf die weder

das Eine noch das Andere zutraf.

Er fragte sich nur, ob sie alle genau so waren wie Mikan, ihn akzeptierten und

nichts dagegen hatten, mit den Schülern der Gefahrengruppe zusammen zu

arbeiten, die besonders bei den jetzigen Oberschülern sehr unbeliebt waren.

Aber wenn es wirklich stimmte, was der Krautkopf gesagt hatte, und wenn die

Schüler der Sondergruppe wirklich alle wie Mikan waren, würde es wohl nicht so

schlimm werden, wie Natsume es zu Anfang noch gedacht hatte.

„Übrigens, Natsume. Tsubasa wäre nach den Sommerferien ja eigentlich

entlassen worden, aber er ist immer noch hier, weil er sitzen geblieben ist. Wie

er das geschafft hat, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht, so etwas bringe ich ja

nicht einmal", meinte Mikan und lachte, und Natsume bemerkte, dass sie schon

fast da waren.

„Kein Wunder, du bist doch nicht dumm, Mikan. Na ja, vor ein paar Jahren warst

du zwar einmal Letzte, aber das hat sich dann ja gelegt. Außerdem strengst du

dich wenigstens an, was man von mir in der letzten Zeit ja nicht wirklich sagen

konnte, oder?", erwiderte Natsume und lachte.

„Soll das etwa ein Kompliment werden?", fragte Mikan lachend, während sie

weiter neben Natsume herlief und ihn gespannt ansah.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß", erwiderte Natsume belustigt und lächelte.

„Jetzt, wo Persona mir nichts mehr kann, darf ich ja nahezu alles, nicht wahr?

Außerdem denke ich, dass ich alle guten Gründe habe, dir ein Kompliment zu

machen, immerhin hast du jahrelang meine Launen ertragen und mich

unterstützt."

Mikan errötete und sah verlegen zu Boden. Es war wirklich nicht oft, dass

Natsume so etwas sagte, und jetzt machte er auch noch ausgerechnet ihr ein

Kompliment! Selbst damals, als Natsume für ein paar Wochen vor Lunas Ankunft

frei gewesen war, war er nicht so nett zu ihr gewesen. Vielleicht lag es ja

daran, dass Natsume mit den Jahren einfach erwachsener geworden war, so wie sie

alle. Andererseits schien Natsumes Nettigkeit schon fast unnormal, er blieb

immerhin Natsume!

Na ja, andererseits hatte er ja auch wirklich Recht; jetzt konnte ihn wirklich

niemand mehr beherrschen, nun, wo Natsume endgültig frei war. Persona besaß

jetzt den Körper eines kleinen Kindes und wenn er wieder erwachsen sein würde,

würde Natsume schon längst kein Schüler mehr sein.

Als sie bei der Sondergruppe ankamen, waren Nôbara, Yô-chan und die anderen

Schüler der Gefahrengruppe bereits da. Offenbar wurden sie schon von jemandem

geholt, aber das machte Mikan und Natsume natürlich nichts aus. Doch plötzlich

bemerkte Mikan jemanden, den sie nicht in der Gefahrengruppe vermutet hatte.

Zumindest war Mikan sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Person nicht in der

Sondergruppe war, nein, davon hätte sie gewusst.

„Draga, hallo, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht und sah

fragend zu der deutschen Schülerin, wodurch ihr noch etwas auffiel.

„Und seit wann bist du denn in der Oberschule?"

Mikan war wirklich sehr überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, immerhin kannte sie

weder Dragas Alice noch wusste sie, wie alt sie war. Das Einzige, was Mikan

über ihr Alter wusste, war, dass Draga jünger war als sie selbst, nicht mehr

und nicht weniger. Aber Mikan wurde auch in einigen Monaten sechzehn und Draga

schien nicht sehr viel jünger als sie zu sein, also passte es doch eigentlich.

„Ah, hallo, Mikan-chan!", erwiderte Draga fröhlich und ging schnell zu ihr

und Natsume, der sie ebenfalls sofort wieder erkannte.

„Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr? Schade

eigentlich, aber ich werde dir deine Fragen natürlich beantworten… Nun ja,

ich bin wie Natsume-kun in der Gefahrengruppe und da ich in ein paar Wochen

fünfzehn Jahre alt werde, bin ich jetzt schon in der Oberschule. Ich finde es

aber wirklich schade, dass wir nicht in der gleichen Klasse sind, das wäre

nämlich bestimmt lustig geworden…"

„Mach dir nichts draus, Draga", meinte Mikan dann, die sich mittlerweile

sehr gut darauf verstand, andere Leute zu trösten.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden. Außerdem müssen

wir ja jetzt alle zusammen für das Schulfest arbeiten, also haben wir ohnehin

jede Menge miteinander zu tun, und das wird mindestens genau so lustig!"

Nun lachte Draga wieder und beschloss, sich so gut für das Schulfest

anzustrengen wie sie konnte, worüber Mikan auch sehr glücklich war, denn es

war immerhin die erste Gelegenheit aller Schüler der Gefahrengruppe, etwas für

das Schulfest zu tun. Mikan wusste nicht, wie das auf ihrer alten Schule gewesen

war, aber zumindest schien Draga glücklich über diese Möglichkeit zu sein,

was auch auf die anderen Schüler der Gefahrengruppe zutraf.

„Was machen wir denn eigentlich, habt ihr schon etwas geplant?", wollte

Nôbara Ibaragi nach einer Weile wissen und gesellte sich zu Mikan und Draga.

„Nein, damit beginnen wir für gewöhnlich auch reichlich spät. Aber da

werden wir dieses Jahr wohl etwas dran ändern müssen, nicht?", antwortete

die Angesprochene und lachte.

„Ach nein, so meinte ich das doch nicht! Macht euch wegen uns bloß keine

Umstände", sagte Nôbara schnell und ziemlich überrascht.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden alles so machen, wie wir es für richtig halten.

Eigentlich ist es ja gar nicht so schlecht, wenn wir einen Grund haben, uns noch

viel mehr anzustrengen als sonst. Wir sind in den letzten Jahren zwar schon

ziemlich gut geworden, aber wenn ihr uns alle helfen werdet, werden wir zusammen

sicher unschlagbar", trällerte Mikan daraufhin und war sichtlich vergnügt.

Nun schien auch Nôbara beruhigt; sie wollte nur nicht, dass sie und die anderen

Schüler der Gefahrengruppe eine Last oder Behinderung für die Schüler der

Sondergruppe waren, wo sie sie doch so freundlich aufgenommen hatten, und das

war sicher nicht selbstverständlich, wo die Sondergruppe doch die

meistgehassteste Gruppe schlechthin war.

„Na ja, aber bevor wir irgendetwas machen können, brauchen wir logischerweise

ein paar Vorschläge. Also, hat jemand schon einen Plan, was wir dieses Jahr

machen könnten?", sagte Draga danach laut und schaute fragend zu den anderen

Schülern im Raum, die als Antwort aber nur die Köpfe schütteln konnten.

Sowohl Draga als auch Mikan und Nôbara waren sichtlich enttäuscht, aber es

würde ihnen wohl schon bald etwas einfallen, jetzt, wo sie immerhin mindestens

dreißig Schüler in dieser Mischung aus der Gefahren- und der Sondergruppe

waren.

Draga hatte allerdings auch einige Gründe, um glücklich zu sein, als sie

bemerkte, dass Natsume und Mikan in den nächsten Minuten ständig miteinander

sprachen, was alles auf den gestrigen Tag zurück zu führen war, auch, wenn

gestern nicht alles gut verlaufen war…

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln näherte sie sich der Person, die unmittelbar

vor ihr stand. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass Persona die letzte wirkliche

Barriere zwischen Mikan und Natsume gewesen war, und dass sie sich nun

vollkommen ihren Gefühlen hingeben konnten, wenn sie das wollten. Für Draga

war das natürlich gut, denn so war sie ihrem Ziel, Natsume und Mikan zu

verkuppeln, ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen, doch ihr Gegenüber Jinno-Sensei

schien weniger begeistert.

„Es mag sein, dass Natsume Hyûga seinen wahren Charakter nun öfter zeigt,

aber es bedeutet keineswegs, dass er gleich diese Sakura liebt, und das sollte

dir eigentlich bewusst sein, Draga", meinte er, als Draga ihm stolz von ihrer

Vermutung erzählt hatte und noch immer grinste.

„Das sehe ich aber anders", erwiderte sie und blickte herausfordernd zu

ihm.

„Natsume mag Mikan bereits sehr, und umgekehrt ist es nicht anders, die beiden

wollen es sich bis jetzt nur noch nicht eingestehen, aber das wird ganz sicher

noch. Vielleicht sind sie sich auch selbst noch nicht sicher, doch ich hingegen

bin mir sicher, dass sie sich wirklich sehr mögen. Außerdem will es mir noch

immer nicht gefallen, wenn Sie in diesem Ton über meine Freundin Mikan Sakura

sprechen, Jinno-Sensei, und das dürfte Ihnen auch eigentlich bekannt sein."

„Ist ja gut, Draga, du weißt ja, dass ich sie nicht wirklich mag. Aber warum

bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass Sa… Mikan und Natsume so viel

miteinander zu tun haben werden, dass sie sich besser verstehen?", fragte

Jinno-Sensei dann und sah zu seiner Schülerin.

„Eigentlich verrate ich ungern etwas über meine Pläne, egal, worum es geht,

aber wenn Sie schon davon gehört haben, welche besondere Rolle die

Gefahrengruppe in diesem Jahr beim Schulfest spielt, sollten Sie es eigentlich

wissen. Ich zumindest bin in der Gefahrengruppe und muss es daher ja wissen, ob

Sie schon davon gehört haben, ist mir schleierhaft", war Dragas Antwort

darauf.

Jinno-Sensei war es durchaus aufgefallen, dass Draga in der letzten Zeit anders

sprach und sich auch sonst immer mehr veränderte, zumindest, wenn sie mit ihm

sprach. Den Grund wusste er nicht, aber er war der Meinung, dass es an Dragas so

genannten Freunden lag, denn ihr Freundeskreis bestand nun einmal aus Leuten wie

Sakura und Hyûga. Dass er selbst für einen großen Teil von Dragas

Veränderung verantwortlich war, war Jinno-Sensei nicht bewusst.

„Nun, es scheint, als ob Sie es noch nicht wissen, also werde ich es Ihnen

wohl sagen; die Gefahren- und die Sondergruppe werden dieses Jahr zusammen für

das Schulfest arbeiten, das wurde beschlossen, kurz nach dem Persona von

Natsume, Mikan und Hotaru besiegt wurde", erklärte Draga ihm nun und

lächelte schwach.

„Aber da Sie ja eh nicht glauben, dass ich es schaffe, die Wette zu gewinnen,

wird Ihnen das ja wohl egal sein, nicht wahr?"

Nein, Jinno-Sensei konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum Draga auf einmal

so kalt und unnahbar wirkte, fast schon wie dieser Hyûga selbst. Er wusste

nicht, ob sie mit ihren Freunden auch so sprach, aber eigentlich konnte er es

sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Anderseits hatte es auch eine Zeit gegeben, in

der Draga sich ihm gegenüber auch anders verhalten hatte und netter gewesen

war…

„Draga, was soll das, ich…"

Weiter kam er allerdings nicht, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine

Frau, die ungefähr Ende zwanzig sein musste, betrat das Zimmer. Als Draga sie

erkannte, funkelte sie Aoko Satomi böse an, doch niemand schien es zu bemerken,

obwohl ihr der Hass förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Allerdings schien sie Draga keine große Beachtung zu schenken, sondern widmete

sich sofort Jinno-Sensei, als sie ihn gesehen hatte.

„Da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon gesucht", rief Aoko mit ihrer

fröhlichen, kindlichen Stimme.

Draga war schon schlecht geworden, als sie sie nur gesehen hatte, doch wenn sie

dann auch noch sprach, war es ganz vorbei. Sie konnte diese Frau einfach nicht

leiden, aber der Grund war ihr dafür ganz genau bewusst. Nun hatte sie offenbar

auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Satomi-Sensei erregt, die unmittelbar vor der noch

Vierzehnjährigen stand.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte sie und blickte abschätzend zu der Schülerin.

„Nachsitzen, oder was? Tja, Kleine, das kommt davon, wenn man sich nicht

benimmt! Oder hast du einfach nur zu wenig im Kopf?"

Dragas angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Zynischen, und sie schritt auf

die Lehrerin zu, so weit die niedrige Entfernung zwischen ihnen das noch

zuließ.

„Vorsicht", sagte die Schülerin nun und Wut und Zynismus waren in ihrer

Stimme nun mehr als deutlich zu hören.

„Da ich heute gute Laune habe, werde ich freundlich sein und Ihnen solche

Bemerkungen ohne jegliches Niveau verzeihen, doch es gibt tatsächlich Tage, an

denen ich weniger gut gelaunt bin und dann sollten sie vorsichtig sein, und zwar

nicht nur gegenüber mir…"

„Draga, benimm dich gefälligst", verlangte Jinno-Sensei nun, nachdem er

sich das Gespräch angehört hatte.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so jemanden bedrohen, der dir…"

Langsam drehte sich Draga wieder zu ihm um, allerdings schaute sie Jinno-Sensei

nicht weniger zynisch an als die Lehrerin, der sie kurz zuvor noch ihre

Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

„Keine Sorge, ich wollte sie nicht bedrohen", meinte sie nun und lächelte

schwach, während sie ihn fast schon vorwurfsvoll anschaute.

„Das war eine Warnung, vor mir und der Person, die ich liebe, Natsume

Hyûga."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Draga den Raum, schnell, aber dennoch recht gelassen,

denn sie fühlte, dass diese Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatten.

„Was ist denn los, Draga? Du siehst heute so nachdenklich aus, ist irgendetwas

Wichtiges passiert, worüber du nachdenken musst?", fragte Mikan und brach

somit die Stille, die seit kurzer Zeit den Raum der Sondergruppe erfüllte, und

weckte Draga somit aus ihrem Tagtraum.

„Was? Nein, Mikan, keine Sorge, es geht mir gut. Ich musste gerade nur an

etwas Witziges denken, was mir mal ein Freund erzählt hat, es wäre wohl nicht

sonderlich klug gewesen, auf einmal laut loszulachen, oder?", erwiderte das

jüngere Mädchen und blickte lächelnd zu ihr.

„Etwas Lustiges, dass dir mal ein Freund von dir erzählt hat? Kannst du es

mir vielleicht auch verraten? Ich würde es gern wissen, und die anderen

wahrscheinlich auch", meinte Mikan nun und blickte fragend zu Draga, die aber

den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das kann ich nur auf Deutsch gut ausdrücken, und wenn ich es nicht gut

ausdrücken kann, ist es nicht wirklich witzig, finde ich. Aber wir sollten eh

langsam anfangen, etwas für das Schulfest zu tun, oder? Ich meine, wir wissen

zwar noch nicht, was wir machen, aber wir können uns ja aufteilen und

nachdenken, es ist sicher viel zu anstrengend, etwas mit so vielen Leuten auf

einmal zu planen", war Dragas Antwort darauf.

„Na schön, eigentlich hast du ja auch Recht. Wenn wir schon einmal so eine

Gelegenheit bekommen, sollten wir sie schließlich auch nutzen, immerhin ist ja

nicht sicher, dass wir nächstes Jahr wieder zusammenarbeiten können", gab

Mikan ihr Recht und die anderen Schüler um sie stimmten den beiden Mädchen

zu.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten sie beschlossen, sich in Vierergruppen

aufzuteilen. Mikan arbeitete mit Tsubasa, Misaki-senpai und Yô-chan zusammen,

Draga war mit Natsume, Nôbara und Hayate in einer Gruppe. Aus irgendeinem Grund

fiel es Mikan sich nicht wirklich leicht, sich für eine Weile von Natsume zu

trennen, aber sie wusste, dass es so sein musste, immerhin ging es um das

Schulfest, für das sich jetzt alle so gut anstrengen wollten, wie sie konnten.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, Mikan", meinte Natsume noch, bevor er mit

seiner Gruppe losging, und lächelte Mikan an.

Als er dann mit den anderen den Klassenraum verließ, sah sie ihm noch eine

kurze Zeit nach. Es war irgendwie wirklich seltsam, dass er in der letzten Zeit

einfach so ohne Weiteres ihren Namen sagte, aber dennoch gefiel es ihr

natürlich besser. Wer würde sich denn auch schon gerne nach dem Muster seiner

Unterhose benennen lassen?

„Der gute Natsume gefällt dir wohl, was?", fragte Tsubasa auf einmal und

Mikan erschrak, da sie vorher nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ihr Senpai neben ihr

stand.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass du denkst, er wäre pervers, ekelhaft und so

weiter. Na ja, dem scheint offenbar nicht so, da habe ich mich wohl gehörig

geirrt, oder habe ich da nur etwas falsch verstanden?"

Mikan errötete und verspürte plötzlich den seltsamen Drang, Tsubasa

irgendetwas über den Kopf zu hauen, so wie Misaki-senpai es immer tat, wenn er

sie schon wieder geärgert hatte. War es etwa so auffällig, dass sie sich gut

mit Natsume verstand, und war es so abnormal? Aber andererseits kannte Mikan

ihren Senpai ja, und somit war ihr bewusst, dass er sie nur etwas ärgern

wollte.

„Senpai, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich verstehe mich gut mit Natsume, das ist

ja wohl richtig so, aber gefallen tut er mir nicht… Zumindest nicht so, wie du

es meinst!", erwiderte sie nach einigen Sekunden und sah aufgeregt zu Tsubasa,

der sie gespannt musterte.

„Was glaubst du denn, wie ich es meine, Zwerg? Du bist mir ja Eine, so viel

Fantasie… Nein, was denkst du denn von mir? Du könntest Natsume Hyûga doch

niemals so sehr mögen, dass du ihm ständig hinterher starrst und auch noch

ständig seinen Namen sagst? Natsume hier, Natsume da", sprach Tsubasa weiter,

der mit dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte.

„Aber Senpai, das stimmt doch wirklich nicht!"

„Nur nicht", winkte Tsubasa daraufhin ab und schaute grinsend zu Mikan, die

kurz darauf beschloss, solche Anmerkungen von ihrem Senpai einfach nicht mehr zu

beachten.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal, Zwerg. Wenn du Natsume magst, ist das schließlich

deine Sache, deine Freundin hatte Recht, wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich lieber

auf das Schulfest konzentrieren. Die anderen Gruppen sind übrigens nach Central

Town gefahren. Keine Sorge, sie amüsieren sich nicht, sondern wollen nur nach

ein paar Ideen für das Schulfest suchen, und mit Inspiration funktioniert das

ja bekanntlich besser", klärte ihr Senpai Mikan nach einigen Minuten auf.

„Na ja, und selbst wenn sie Spaß haben, uns soll es egal sein. Wir werden

zumindest hart für das Schulfest arbeiten, was meint ihr?", erwiderte Mikan

und schaute zu Misaki-senpai und Yô-chan, die allerdings noch nicht sehr

motiviert aussahen.

„Ach Leute, so wird das doch nie was…"

„Keine Sorge, wir strengen uns ja an, aber es ist einfach verdammt schwer,

wenn man nicht einmal einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt hat. Es ist ja nicht so, dass

wir etwas ganz Bestimmtes suchen müssen, aber eine richtig gute Idee zu haben

scheint mir genau so schwer zu sein, immerhin haben wir auch noch Konkurrenz,

und die schläft sicher nicht", meinte Yôichi und klang dabei recht ernst.

Mikan fand, dass es durchaus möglich wäre, dass Yô-chan in ein paar Jahren

genau so wie Natsume sein würde, nur ohne die Probleme, die er hatte, als er im

gleichen Alter wie der jetzige Grundschüler war. Kein Wunder, Persona war ja

immerhin verschwunden, aber dann fiel Mikan ein, dass dieser Persona auch

Yô-chan sehr viel zugesetzt hatte, auch, wenn er in diesen Zeiten noch viel

jünger als Natsume gewesen war.

Zumindest konnte der Achtjährige sich an viele Erlebnisse aus dieser Zeit

erinnern. Aber Mikan wollte jetzt auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken,

schließlich war sie nicht die Psychologin der Schüler aus der Gefahrengruppe.

„Ja, da hast du allerdings Recht, wenn niemand auch nicht einen Ansatz von

einer Idee hat, ist es natürlich wirklich blöd. Aber uns wird auch nichts

Anständiges einfallen, wenn wir einfach nur hier sitzen und für uns alleine

überlegen, immerhin sind wir ja jetzt ein Team", fand Misaki-senpai.

„Also ich finde jedenfalls, dass jeder mindestens einmal eine Gelegenheit

bekommen sollte, um sein Alice einzusetzen, denn durch unsere Alices wird unser

Schulfest ja erst etwas richtig Besonderes. Ich kann mit meinem Alice Geister

beschwören, aber wenn wir so etwas wie eine Geisterbahn machen, ist es ja

blöd, denn dann könnt ihr euch allerhöchstens verkleiden und Leute

erschrecken, und so", überlegte Yô-chan laut.

Offenbar schien er die Sache mit dem Schulfest wirklich ernst zu nehmen,

worüber Mikan sich selbstverständlich freute.

„Da liegt ja unser größtes Problem", erwiderte Mikan zustimmend.

„Unsere Alices sind alle grundverschieden, und deswegen fällt es uns schwer,

uns auf eine bestimmte Sache zu einigen, eigentlich ist es so gut wie

unmöglich. Aber wir haben es in den letzten Jahren trotzdem immer geschafft,

irgendetwas Anständiges daraus zu machen."

Als Mikan das gesagt hatte, fiel Yôichi plötzlich etwas ein.

„Aber sag mal… Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir nicht nur eine, sondern auch

mehrere Sachen für das Schulfest machen? Ich meine, dann sind wir kleinere

Gruppen, dann fällt es uns vielleicht nicht so schwer. Wir können die Gruppen

dann doch nach Alices sortieren, die sich wenigstens ähnlich sind oder mit

denen man eine Sache planen könnte", schlug der Achtjährige vor und sah

fragend zu der Oberschülerin.

„Gar nicht so dumm, der Kleine", fand Tsubasa und grinste Yôichi an.

„So schlecht ist seine Idee doch gar nicht, oder? Die anderen Gruppen haben

schließlich auch immer mehrere Aktionen, warum sollte das bei uns eigentlich

anders sein? Eigentlich ist das doch eh besser, denn dann können wir nicht nur

an einem Tag des Schulfests etwas machen!"

Mikan, die von so viel Einsatz anfangs schon fast überrascht war, stimmte dem

sofort zu. Ja, dieses Jahr arbeiteten sie zusammen, und sie sollten auch das

Beste draus machen. Nur fragte sie sich nun, was Natsume, Nôbara und die

anderen dazu sagen würden, wenn sie zurück waren, aber sie würden wohl nichts

dagegen haben. Und wenn doch, ließ sich ja auch noch etwas ändern.

Derweil liefen Natsume, Draga, Nôbara und Hayate planlos durch Central Town und

schauten sich um, aber ihnen fiel einfach nichts für das Schulfest ein. Dieses

ganze Chaos war ihnen vollkommen neu, und deswegen merkten sie erst in diesem

Jahr, wie anstrengend es eigentlich war, etwas für das Schulfest zu tun.

„Es ist wirklich ganz schön komisch, oder? Sonst können wir schließlich

einfach nur herumsitzen und gar nichts tun, und jetzt müssen wir uns so sehr

beeilen, Ideen für das Schulfest zu sammeln… Vor einem Jahr habe ich von so

etwas nicht einmal geträumt", meinte Nôbara plötzlich und lächelte

schwach, und niemand konnte ihr widersprechen.

„Bei uns gab es so ein Schulfest eigentlich gar nicht", antwortete Draga

nachdenklich.

„Ich meine, es gab schon ein Schulfest, aber wir Schüler mussten eigentlich

kaum etwas dafür tun. Es wurde eben alles von anderen Leuten organisiert, aber

eigentlich haben wir damit auch nie Probleme gehabt. Dennoch war es natürlich

langweilig, wenn wir in den ganzen Wochen davor nichts Anderes tun konnten als

sich auf etwas zu freuen, was andere Leute für uns gemacht haben. Ich konnte

wenigstens noch singen…"

Und plötzlich hatte Natsume eine Idee.

„Sag das nochmal, Draga", verlangte er und blickte fragend zu der fast

Fünfzehnjährigen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich auf unserem Schulfest gerne gesungen habe",

wiederholte Draga überrascht.

„Aber was ist denn schon dabei?"

„Nichts. So meinte ich das ja auch nicht, aber du hast mich auf eine Idee

gebracht", beantwortete Natsume Dragas Frage schnell und schien nun fast schon

aufgeregt zu sein.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir auf dem Schulfest ein Konzert geben würden? Ich

meine, es hat immer schon Konzerte gegeben, aber ohne Sänger oder Sängerinnen!

Außerdem klingen die Lieder, die du in Deutschland gesungen hast, sicher anders

als die Musik, die man hier hört, oder?"

Draga nickte als Antwort und verstand, was Natsume meinte, genau wie Nôbara und

Hayate.

„Ja, unsere Musik ist ehrlich anders, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass sie den

Schülern hier gefallen wird. Meine Stimme ist, na ja, etwas…

Gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich kann nicht jedes Lied singen, und daran ist meine

Stimme Schuld", antwortete sie.

„Aber das ist es ja gerade. Es mag etwas riskant sein, aber wenn die Schüler

wissen, dass es etwas Anderes ist, werden sie sich ja auch dafür interessieren,

oder?", meinte Natsume daraufhin und lächelte.

„Stimmt allerdings, Natsume-kun. Die Gruppen, die richtig beliebt sind, setzen

zwar meistens auf traditionelle Sachen, aber wer sagt, dass das die meisten

langsam nicht schon langweilt? Wahrscheinlich glauben sie schon gar nicht mehr,

dass die Gruppen auch kreativ sein und sich etwas Neues ausdenken können, und

das sollten wir am Besten ändern, nicht?", fand Hayate daraufhin.

„Würdest du denn vielleicht singen, Draga, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht? So

schlimm kann deine Stimme doch nicht sein, oder?"

„Nein, schlimm ist sie nicht, aber sie ist einfach nicht für die Lieder

geeignet, die eigentlich fast alle hören… Ich schaffe es nicht, tief zu

singen, wisst ihr? Aber nun gut, ich will es versuchen", antwortete sie.

„Dann ist es ja gut, Draga. Wir sollten gleich zurückgehen, um den anderen

von unser Idee zu erzählen, oder? Wenn Draga singt, haben zwar nicht alle eine

Aufgabe, aber dafür werden wir bestimmt auch noch eine Lösung finden", fand

Nôbara nun und ihre Mitschüler stimmten ihr zu.

Dann bemerkte Draga auf einmal, dass Jinno-Sensei und Aoko in ihrer Nähe

standen. Sie war immer noch recht wütend wegen dem Vorfall von gestern, und

deswegen beschloss sie, sich an ihnen zu rächen, und sie wusste auch ganz

genau, wie sie das tun konnte. Natsume bemerkte, dass plötzlich jemand seine

Hand genommen hatte. Er drehte sich um und blickte Draga ins Gesicht, die zwar

weiter weg schaute, aber nun dennoch seine Hand hielt. Gab es da etwa

irgendetwas, was Natsume noch wissen sollte?

Natsumes Verwirrtheit schien Draga momentan aber recht wenig zu interessieren,

denn sie hatte gerade bemerkt, dass ihre Tat ihre gewünschte Wirkung nicht

verfehlt hatte. Zumindest sah Jinno-Sensei eine ganze Zeit zu den beiden

Oberschülern und ihren Freunden, und Draga war sich sicher, dass er sich über

diese scheinbare Vertrautheit zwischen ihr und Natsume sicher nicht freuen

würde. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt noch interessierte, hieß das. Offenbar schien

diese Aoko Satomi ja so toll zu sein, dass er andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie dann weiter, und Natsume, der immer noch ziemlich

verwirrt war, hielt es für nötig, Draga jetzt sofort zur Rede zu stellen,

immerhin musste er sich über ihre Gefühle für ihn im Klaren sein, wo sie doch

befreundet waren. Und das wollte er nicht riskieren, und Draga hoffentlich auch

nicht.

Nôbara und Hayate stellten sich am Howalonstand an, da sie hungrig geworden

waren, während Draga und Natsume in eine etwas unbelebtere Straße

verschwanden, um sich den Blicken neugieriger Mitschüler zu entziehen, die

immer noch meinten, dass da zwischen den beiden mehr als nur eine ganz normale

Freundschaft wäre. Als sie dann allein waren, stellte Natsume sich vor Draga.

„Also, was sollte das gerade?", fragte er dann fast schon wütend.

„Natsume, bitte… Du musst das nicht falsch verstehen, und es tut mir auch

Leid", erwiderte Draga langsam und sah zu Boden.

„Das gerade hatte eigentlich nichts mit dir zu tun, auch wenn es komisch

klingt, es ist aber so. Ich habe falsch gehandelt, bitte verzeih mir… Es war

nur so, dass ich… Dass er… Ach Natsume, das ist alles so verdammt

kompliziert!"

Man brauchte keine gute Menschenkenntnis zu haben, um zu merken, dass es Draga

momentan nicht sehr gut ging und dass sie verwirrt war, und auch Natsume

brauchte nicht lange, um das zu erkennen. Er wusste nichts über Dragas

Probleme, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Dieses Mädchen liebte ihn nicht so, wie er es befürchtet hatte, dieses

Mädchen sah ihn nur als einen guten Freund. Zum Glück. Aber gerade weil er mit

ihr befreundet war, sollte Natsume ihr doch helfen, oder etwa nicht? Es sah

nicht so aus, als ob Draga in der letzten Zeit mit irgendjemandem über ihre

Probleme gesprochen hatte, und Natsume wusste nur zu gut, wie so etwas enden

konnte.

„Ist ja gut, Draga, ich glaube dir. Aber was ist denn los, dass es dir so

schlecht geht? Ich meine, zumindest glaube ich, dass es dir nicht gut geht, denn

du bist doch sonst nicht so! Hat irgendjemand dich verletzt?", fragte Natsume

vorsichtig und sah besorgt zu der Fünfzehnjährigen, deren Aufmerksamkeit immer

noch dem Boden galt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Es mag sein,

dass ich verletzt wurde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es der Person, die mich

verletzt hat und es noch immer tut, auch bewusst ist. Ich meine, er kann doch

nicht wissen, dass ich… Dass er… Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, warum es

ausgerechnet er ist!", rief Draga aufgeregt und sank dann langsam auf den

harten Steinboden.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Natsume? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was richtig ist und was

falsch, ich weiß nur, dass es ein Fehler war, diese Person zu treffen, und…

Sie so sehr zu mögen… Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass das alles hier

hoffnungslos ist… Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich so geworden bin…"

Und da verstand der Junge, was mit ihr los war. Draga war verliebt, aber nicht

in ihn, sondern in irgendeine Person, die sie vorhin gesehen haben musste, und

die sie offenbar eifersüchtig machen wollte, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Dragas Geschichte nahm ihn mit, auch, wenn er nichts Genaues darüber wusste,

aber ging es ihm nicht genau so? War er bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht auch in

jemanden verliebt gewesen? War ihm diese Liebe nicht genau so hoffnungslos

erschienen, durch Persona, Luna und alle anderen, die sich schon immer gegen ihn

gestellt hatten?

Doch, genau so war es gewesen, und bei Draga schien es mindestens ähnlich zu

sein. Nur wer war diese Person, von der sie sprach? Immerhin konnte sie sich

nun, wo Persona endgültig aus dem Weg geräumt war, in Sachen Beziehungen

eigentlich alles erlauben. Was sollte es denn geben, was man ihnen jetzt noch

verbieten konnte?

Sie waren Schüler, die ihr Alice nahezu perfekt beherrschten, sie waren

Prinzipale und sie würden in wenigen Jahren ihren Abschluss in der Tasche

haben.

Nun saß Natsume neben Draga auf dem Boden, die mittlerweile fast schon

apathisch gegen eine Wand eines großen Gebäudes an der kleinen Straße

starrte.

„Draga, ich will dir gerne helfen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du

denkst, dass das alles hier so hoffnungslos wäre? Wir haben jetzt alle

Möglichkeiten, um uns ein schönes Leben zu machen. Gibt es jemanden, der dich

unter Druck setzt, ich meine jetzt, wo Persona nicht mehr da ist?", fragte er

langsam.

Draga schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schaute nun ebenfalls zu dem Jungen

neben ihr, und Natsume konnte sehen, dass sie wirklich unheimlich traurig sein

musste.

„Wie gesagt, Natsume… Es ist nicht sehr einfach zu sagen, ja, man könnte

meinen, dass es mir peinlich ist… Ich werde zwar von niemandem unter Druck

gesetzt, das ist ja nun auch wirklich völlig unmöglich, aber ich weiß, dass

er Probleme bekommen könnte wegen mir, wenn er mich mag", erzählte Draga

traurig.

„Mit wem soll er denn dann Probleme bekommen, wer auch immer diese Person ist?

Ich meine, wenn er dich mag und du ihn auch, dann müsste es doch eigentlich gut

sein", meinte Natsume daraufhin und bemerkte, dass er schon fast so

optimistisch und naiv wie Mikan klang.

„Der Staat will es nicht so, Natsume. Es geht einfach nicht, er ist viel

älter als ich und…"

Plötzlich erinnerte Natsume sich an etwas, was er vor geraumer Zeit von einigen

seiner Mitschüler gehört hatte…

Für gewöhnlich hörte Natsume dem Tratsch in der Klasse nur ungern zu, doch an

diesem Sommermorgen war es etwas Anderes. Er war auf etwas aufmerksam geworden,

das Sûmire neben ihm mit ihrer Freundin besprochen hatte.

„Hast du sie schon gesehen, diese Neue?", hatte Shôda ihre Kumpanin

gefragt, die sie immerzu begleitete.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum das so ist, aber irgendwie ist die mir nicht ganz

geheuer…"

„Warum das denn?", erwiderte ihre Freundin, die auch Stellvertretende von

Natsumes Fanclub war.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht so recht. Angeblich klebt sie die ganze Zeit an Jinno,

aus welchem Grund auch immer, und da muss sie doch schon bescheuert sein, wenn

ihr so viel an dem liegt, oder? Ich meine, wer spricht freiwillig mit jemandem

wie Jinno?"

„Draga, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber sprichst du zufälligerweise

über Jinno?", fragte Natsume, als er eine kurze Zeit über das Gespräch der

Klatschweiber an diesem Tag nachgedacht hatte.

Draga schien nun nicht mehr sonderlich traurig zu sein, aber nun schaute sie

Natsume fast schon entsetzt an und wusste offenbar nicht so recht, was sie von

seiner Annahme halten sollte, doch langsam aber sicher schien sie sich wieder

unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Natsume, woher weißt du das?", fragte sie langsam und schaute zu dem

Jungen neben ihr, hoffend, dass er sie verstehen würde.

Natsume war zwar erst ziemlich überrascht, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass man

Draga keine Vorwürfe machen konnte, schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür, dass

sie diese Person mochte, obwohl sie von den meisten Schülern hier regelrecht

verabscheut wurde, und das auch nicht ohne Grund. Natsume erinnerte sich noch

ganz genau daran, wie schlecht Jinno-Sensei Mikan behandelt hatte, aber das

hatte natürlich nichts mit Draga zu tun. Allerdings schien es nicht so zu sein,

dass er sie in der letzten Zeit unheimlich gut behandelt hatte.

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte, Draga, aber keine Sorge, ich mache mir nichts

draus und ich werde es natürlich auch niemandem erzählen. Aber ich frage mich

trotzdem, ob diesem… Na ja, dieser Person nicht endlich einmal jemand seine

Meinung sagen sollte", erwiderte Natsume daraufhin.

„Nein, Natsume, bitte mach das nicht! Wie gesagt, eigentlich weiß er doch gar

nicht, dass er mir in irgendeiner Weise schadet, also kann er doch nichts

dafür, oder? Ich meine, wenn ich mich nicht traue, ihm so etwas zu sagen",

lehnte Draga schnell ab und schüttelte wieder energisch den Kopf.

„Na ja, aber so harmlos wird dieser Grund doch nicht sein, oder? Schließlich

geht es dir in der letzten Zeit doch wirklich nicht gut, oder? Zumindest bist du

seit einiger Zeit wirklich etwas, na ja, abwesender geworden", erklärte

Natsume ihr vorsichtig.

„Tut mir Leid, Natsume, ich sollte euch nicht mit meinen Sorgen belasten. Es

ist nur so, dass er eigentlich gar nichts Schlimmes macht, also nichts, was mir

eigentlich schaden sollte, verstehst du? Mit mir hat es ja genau genommen auch

nicht so viel zu tun, eher mit dieser Frau… Du hast sie bestimmt schon

gesehen, ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst, ich… Ach, ich sollte nicht über

sie nachdenken!", meinte Draga nun und wurde langsam wieder emotional, doch

dieses Mal wusste Natsume ihr zu helfen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Draga, ja, ich weiß es nur zu gut. Weißt du, da

gibt es jemanden, den ich mag, doch mein bester Freund mag diese Person genau

so, und das ist natürlich kompliziert. Es wäre mir egal, dieses Mädchen mit

ihm glücklich wäre, weil ich sie ja auch glücklich sehen will, aber ja, es

würde mir wirklich weh tun", erzählte Natsume ihr ruhig und sah nun

ebenfalls traurig gegen die Wand.

Ja, so ein Mädchen gab es wirklich, das sie beide, Luca und er, wirklich sehr

liebten. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Luca mehr liebte als ihn oder

umgekehrt, denn immerhin war Luca immer nett zu ihr gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz

zu Natsume, der sich besonders am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit an der Academy nicht

sonderlich gut mit ihr verstanden hatte.

„Natsume, das Problem ist nur, dass ich mit dieser Frau nicht meine beste

Freundin meine. Die wohnt nämlich in Deutschland und kann mir auch nicht

helfen, und die Frau, die ich meine, hasse ich mehr als jeden, den ich kenne!

Natürlich will ich, dass Sensei glücklich ist, aber warum ausgerechnet mit

ihr?

Eigentlich weiß ich ja gar nicht, ob es so ist, aber alle sagen es, und es ist

doch gar nicht unwahrscheinlich, oder? Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, ich bin doch

nur eine einfache Schülerin und aus seiner Sicht bestimmt noch ein kleines

Kind, oder?

Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich ihn so mag, aber ich kann es nicht

ändern, ich habe doch schon alles versucht, aber nichts funktioniert! Natsume,

ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass ich ihn nie

getroffen hätte, dass ich in Deutschland geblieben wäre, wo auch alle meine

Freunde sind und mein Bruder, und meine Eltern", rief Draga aufgebracht senkte

den Kopf, sodass Natsume sie nicht mehr anschauen konnte.

„Draga, ich weiß, dass es alles nicht leicht für dich ist im Moment, aber so

darfst du nicht denken, hörst du? Ich meine, momentan geht es dir wirklich

schlecht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dir diese Sache bald egal ist und du sie

letztendlich vergessen wirst, und glaube mir, ich weiß wirklich, wovon ich

rede. Wir sind uns wirklich sehr ähnlich und ich will dir helfen, wo ich kann,

aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du versuchst, das alles zu vergessen,

okay?", sagte Natsume nun und legte der noch Vierzehnjährigen eine Hand auf

die Schulter.

„Und wer sagt denn, dass es so unwahrscheinlich ist? Ich kenne Jinno nur zu

gut und auch schon ziemlich lange. Wenn er am Anfang nicht nett zu dir gewesen

wäre, würdest du ihn doch jetzt nicht mögen oder? Und glaube mir, wenn der

nett zu jemandem ist, will das schon etwas heißen, da werden mir auch alle

Recht geben. Ich glaube, dass Mikan von seiner Freundlichkeit schon längst ein

Lied singen kann."

Draga musste unwillkürlich lachen, als sie sich dieses Bild vorstellte, was

ihre Traurigkeit dann doch langsam verschwinden ließ. Natsume war sichtlich

froh darüber, denn in einer Sache war er ganz genau wie Mikan; er konnte es

einfach nicht haben, wenn seine Freunde traurig waren und Sorgen hatten, wie es

momentan bei Draga der Fall war. Nur machte Natsume immer jemanden für das

Leiden seiner Freunde oder sein eigenes Leiden verantwortlich, was zwar nicht

falsch aber dennoch riskant war.

Am Ende des Tages trafen sie alle sich wieder im Raum der Sondergruppe, und

Mikan erzählte ihnen auch sofort lauthals, was Yô-chan vorgeschlagen hatte,

und niemand von den anderen lehnte diesen Vorschlag ab. Im Gegenteil, auch die

andere Schüler schienen von der Idee des Achtjährigen schwer begeistert zu

sein, worüber Mikan, Yôichi und die anderen sich selbstverständlich freuten.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen", verkündete Mikan am Ende des Treffens und

lächelte den Rest ihrer Mitschüler an.

„Dieses Jahr teilen wir uns auf und machen mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig und

arbeiten mit unseren Freunden aus der Gefahrengruppe zusammen. Also, auf gute

Zusammenarbeit!"

Und als Natsume an diesem Abend schlafen ging, fühlte er sich so gut wie schon

lange nicht mehr.

In den nächsten Wochen vor dem Schulfest geschah einiges. Die Schüler die

Sondergruppe waren so motiviert und ehrgeizig wie schon lange nicht mehr, und

auch von denen aus der Gefahrengruppe konnte niemand etwas Anderes behaupten.

Sowohl Natsume und auch Draga waren voll und ganz bei der Sache, und der

Fünfzehnjährige war sich sicher, dass die ganze Arbeit, die das Schulfest mit

sich brachte, sie von ihren Sorgen ablenkte. Auch wurde sein Verhältnis zu

Mikan mit der Zeit immer besser, was er besonders an diesem Tag merken sollte.

Am Morgen war eigentlich noch alles wie immer, nur wachte er wie immer mit einem

glücklichen Gefühl auf, was vor einigen Monaten noch ganz anders gewesen war.

Doch langsam hatte Natsume sich von den letzten Jahren erholt, und nun war er

endlich bereit für neue, glücklichere Erfahrungen, und er wusste auch ganz

genau, mit wem er diese glücklichen Erfahrungen sammeln wollte.

Dennoch wusste Natsume immer noch nicht, was diese Person für ihn empfand, doch

es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er sie bald fragen musste, sonst wäre es

nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand anders sie ihm wegschnappen würde. Nein,

vielleicht wusste sie es nicht, aber mittlerweile war sie sehr beliebt, doch

wahrscheinlich war sie zu naiv, um das zu sehen. Aber genau das mochte Natsume

ja an ihr.

Heute war ein freier Schultag, aber die Schüler der Sonder- und der

Gefahrengruppe hatten sich entschieden, auch an diesem Morgen etwas für das

Schulfest zu tun, und auch die anderen Gruppen hatten sich so entschlossen, also

machte Natsume sich nach dem Frühstück langsam auf den Weg zur Sondergruppe,

als er bemerkte, dass Luca und Mikan, die einige Meter von ihm hinter einem Baum

standen, offenbar in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.

Für gewöhnlich war Natsume nicht sonderlich neugierig, aber wenn Mikan mit

Luca sprach, war es meistens so, dass es um etwas ging, dass Natsume selbst oder

zumindest die Beziehung zwischen Mikan, ihm und Luca betraf, und deswegen lief

er noch etwas weiter und blieb dann so unauffällig wie möglich hinter einem

anderen Baum stehen, der sich in der Nähe von Mikan und Luca befand.

„Mikan", hörte er seinen besten Freund nach einer Weile sagen.

„Weißt du, es gibt da etwas, dass mich seit vielen Jahren beschäftigt, und

worüber ich auch endlich einmal mit dir reden sollte. Es ist zwar nicht einfach

zu sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir am Ende, wenn ich es dir endlich

gesagt habe, besser geht, also sollte ich es jetzt auch tun, oder?"

Mikan verstand nicht, was Luca ihr sagen wollte, aber es schien wirklich sehr

wichtig für ihn zu sein, also wollte sie ihm einfach nur zuhören. Vielleicht

wollte er sich noch einmal wegen der Sache mit Natsume bedanken, sie wusste es

ja nicht.

„Es ist so, Mikan", sprach Luca dann weiter und sah sie fast schon beschämt

an.

„Mikan, ich liebe dich!"

Plötzlich wurde Natsume sehr nervös und es viel ihm schwer, ruhig hinter dem

Baum stehen zu bleiben, der ihn für Mikan und Luca unsichtbar machte. Er hatte

Angst vor der Antwort der Fünfzehnjährigen. Was, wenn sie das Gleiche für

Luca empfand? Dann war es aus für sie und Natsume, und das war ihm auch

durchaus bewusst. Damals hatte er Luca zwar gesagt, er würde ihm Mikan

überlassen, wenn es darauf ankäme, aber war das heute immer noch so? Jetzt war

er schließlich frei und musste sich weder von Luna noch von Persona etwas sagen

lassen…

Mikan schaute für eine ganze Zeit nur überrascht zu ihrem Mitschüler, der

noch immer vor ihr stand, den Kopf nun aber leicht gesenkt hatte. Offenbar war

ihm das, was er Mikan gerade gesagt hatte, nun doch recht peinlich, was Natsume

ihm von seinem Versteck aus ansehen konnte. Und dann begann Mikan wieder zu

sprechen.

„Luca-Pyon… Weißt du, ich mag dich sehr gern, aber auch nicht mehr! Ich

will dich wirklich nicht verletzen und es hat auch nichts mit dir zu tun, also

nicht, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann, aber so etwas fühle ich einfach nicht

für dich", sagte sie leise und brach mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme die Stille, die

hier für einige Minuten geherrscht hatte.

Nun war Natsume zwar erleichtert, doch er wusste nicht, wie Luca auf diese

Antwort reagieren würde. Freuen würde er sich schließlich sicher nicht, denn

immerhin hatte Mikan ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie nicht das Gleiche für ihn

empfand wie Luca für sie. Natsume fragte sich, was sie in seinem Fall tun

würde.

Würde Mikan ihn auch auf diese Art und Weise zurückweisen, so freundlich wie

es nur ging? Oder würde sie ihn auslachen und fragen, wie er darauf käme, dass

sie jemanden lieben könnte, der ihr so lange nur Leid angetan hatte? Nein, so

ein Mensch war Mikan einfach nicht.

Luca schaute immer noch zu Boden, flüsterte dann etwas, das ungefähr nach

‚Ist schon okay, Mikan…' klang und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen.

Es war ihm zwar bewusst gewesen, dass Mikan ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nur als

einen guten Freund sah, aber natürlich war es trotzdem nicht leicht für Luca,

diese Wahrheit zu hören und sie nun verarbeiten zu müssen.

Er hatte sie schließlich wirklich lange geliebt, auch, wenn es wohl nur eine

Schwärmerei war. Mikan hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen, aber sie hatte wohl

keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ja, so ist es besser, dachte Luca sich, besser, sie

sagt dir die Wahrheit, als dass sie dich wegen deinen eigenen Gefühlen belügt

und mit dir unglücklich wird.

Nach einiger Zeit saßen Mikan und Natsume dann gemeinsam im Raum der

Sondergruppe. Mikan versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie ein

schlechtes Gewissen hatte, und Natsume tat so, als hätte er von all dem nichts

mitbekommen, was gerade passiert war, immerhin wollte niemand, dass auch noch

andere Leute von der Sache Wind bekamen, es war beiden schon peinlich genug, was

gerade passiert war.

Mittlerweile fragte Natsume sich aber, warum Mikan Luca eigentlich abgelehnt

hatte. Er war schließlich nicht viel weniger beliebt als Natsume selbst und war

auch immer nett zu ihr, warum eigentlich nicht? Na ja, andererseits war Mikan ab

und zu aber doch noch ziemlich unreif, und deswegen hatten Lucas Gefühle sie

vielleicht verwirrt, oder sie sah ihn wirklich nur als einen guten Freund?

Natsume wusste es nicht, aber er konnte sie ja auch schlecht fragen, immerhin

sollte sie nicht wissen, dass er Mikan und Luca unglücklicherweise belauscht

hatte.

„Also wirklich, was ist denn heute los mit euch? Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so

still! Ist etwa irgendetwas passiert, was wir besser wissen sollten?", meinte

Tsubasa nach einiger Zeit und grinste zu Mikan und Natsume, die auf der Stelle

erröteten, wobei Mikan nicht wusste, was mit Natsume los war.

„Du solltest dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Senpai, das kommt nicht

gut, weißt du? Ich meine, so lange Persona in der Hölle schmort, kann mir noch

nichts passieren, oder?", erwiderte Natsume lächelnd und auch alle anderen

Schüler begannen zu lachen, sowohl die der Gefahren- als auch die der

Sondergruppe.

„Na ja, wir werden ja wohl nicht hoffen, das er wieder kommt. Jetzt wollen wir

uns aber erst einmal unseren Arbeiten widmen, oder etwa nicht? Schließlich

dauert es nicht mehr allzu lange bis zu Schulfest, viel mehr als drei Wochen

haben wir nicht mehr", sprach Tsubasa dann weiter und wechselte somit das

Thema.

Die anderen sahen auch schnell ein, dass er Recht hatte, und beschäftigten sich

somit nicht mehr ausschließlich mit Mikan und Natsume. Mittlerweile waren sie

gut vorangekommen und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie gute Chancen hatten,

dieses Jahr mehr als einen Preis abzuräumen, auch, wenn es ihnen natürlich

nicht nur darum ging.

Sie hatten sich wie geplant in verschiedene, kleinere Gruppen aufgeteilt und

arbeiteten nun auch gemeinsam zusammen. Dass Mikan mit Natsume in einer Gruppe

war, hatte sich dieses Mal aber einrichten lassen, worüber sie beide auch recht

froh waren, da sie sich mittlerweile wirklich recht gut angefreundet hatten und

auch immer mehr Sachen zusammen mit Hotaru und Luca unternahmen.

Besagter Luca saß derweil im Raum der Physiogruppe, allerdings konnte er sich

nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, was Naru ihnen heute über das Schulfest

erzählen wollte. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte sich seine Befürchtung, dass

Mikan Sakura ihn nicht liebte, vorhin bestätigt, worüber Luca wirklich nicht

glücklich war.

Andererseits wusste er aber natürlich auch, dass das Leben weiterging und er

bestimmt noch viele Chancen haben würde, andere nette Mädchen kennen zu

lernen, die er dann mindestens genau so lieben würde wie Mikan.

Außerdem war er sich mittlerweile auch ziemlich sicher, dass das mit Mikan nur

eine Schwärmerei war, aber er wollte es einfach loswerden, vielleicht, um

endlich über diese Sache hinweg zu kommen, was Luca sicher auch bald gelingen

würde.

Zur Not musste er sich am Ende vielleicht ein Mädchen wie Sûmire suchen, was

Luca seiner Meinung nach allerdings nicht nötig hatte. Außerdem war er gerade

einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt und hatte somit alle Zeit der Welt, sich noch mal in

ein anderes Mädchen zu verlieben, oder etwa nicht? Hier in der Academy schien

es zwar üblich zu sein, dass man die Person, die man später heiraten wollte,

schon seit Jahren kannte, aber Luca kannte auch genug Personen, die jemanden

ohne Alice liebten, wie zum Beispiel seine Mutter.

Nach einer Weile klingelte es dann, worüber die Schüler der Physiogruppe auch

recht froh waren, und Luca stand auf und verließ den Raum. Was er jetzt tun

sollte, wusste er zwar noch nicht, aber er konnte ja erst einmal Natsume suchen

und etwas mit ihm unternehmen. Wie Luca gehört hatte, arbeiteten die Schüler

der Gefahrengruppe dieses Jahr mit denen aus der Sondergruppe zusammen, also war

Natsume sozusagen in einer Gruppe mit Mikan und Tsubasa-Senpai. Luca wusste zwar

nicht, wo der Raum der Sondergruppe war, aber er würde wohl nicht allzu lange

brauchen, um ihn zu finden.

Während er gedankenverloren durch die Gegend lief, war Hotaru mit ihrem

Turboschwan unterwegs, und zwar ziemlich schnell, da sie wusste, dass sie heute

nicht zu spät zum Treffen der Technogruppe kommen durfte, da es um etwas

Wichtiges gehen sollte. Unglücklicherweise übersah sie ihren Mitschüler, da

sie so schnell war, und fuhr dann ohne zu bremsen in ihn rein. Sowohl Luca als

auch Hotaru fielen sofort auf den Boden, der Turboschwan landete aber im

Gebüsch und sah ziemlich übel zugerichtet auf.

„Verdammt, Imai, kannst du denn nicht aufpassen, wo du hinfährst?", fragte

der Fünfzehnjährige verärgert und schaute zu seiner Mitschülerin, die vor

ihm saß und ihn nach einer kurzen Zeit nur noch angrinste, ihre Kamera

hervorholte und ihn fotografierte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Luca, dass er versehentlich das Kostüm, das er bei der

diesjährigen Aufführung der Physiogruppe tragen sollte, nicht ausgezogen

hatte. Da dieses Kostüm wie jedes Jahr ziemlich kitschig aussah, war dieser

Anblick Lucas natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen für Hotaru, die ihn als

beliebtes Fotomotiv sah, da sich Fotos von Luca in speziellen Posen ziemlich gut

verkauften, besonders an die Mitglieder seines Fanclubs und gewisse Tiere, die

im Nordwald wohnhaft und für ihre Spezies unnormal groß waren.

„Imai, hör sofort auf damit! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht haben

kann, wenn du Fotos von mir machst und dann noch davon profitierst, obwohl ich

das gar nicht will! Wenn ich mit mir als Model für wasweißich Geld verdienen

will, kann ich das auch allein, dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe nicht!",

erwiderte Luca nun auf Hotarus Grinsen und hoffte, dass sie es endlich einsehen

würde, wie wenig er es mochte.

„Tut mir Leid, Luca-kun, aber deine Fans müssen doch eh schon so sehr leiden,

weil sie dich nicht auf Dauer haben können, also gönne ihnen doch wenigstens

diesen Spaß. Komm schon, sei nicht so unfreundlich, Luca!", meinte Hotaru nun

und hörte nicht auf zu grinsen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ob es dir bei der ganzen Sache um die

Mitglieder meines Fanclubs geht, Imai, ich glaube, wir wissen beide am Besten,

worum es dir bei dieser Sache geht. Und bevor du ausgerechnet mich unfreundlich

nennst, solltest du dir vielleicht erst einmal überlegen, was du die ganze Zeit

mit Mikan gemacht hast, bevor du sie gerettet hast", antwortete Luca nun,

genervt von Hotarus Dummstellerei.

Als Luca bemerkte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, war es schon zu spät; Hotaru

stand auf, schnappte sich ihren teilweise zerstörten Turboschwan und fuhr

davon. Spätestens jetzt hatte Luca gemerkt, dass heute wirklich nicht sein Tag

war. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Hotaru sich seit Mikans Entführung sehr zum

Positiven verändert hatte, und es wäre allemal besser gewesen, ihr das zu

sagen und nicht die Tatsachen zu verdrehen, wie er es jetzt eben getan hatte.

Derweil kam Hotaru beim Versammlungsraum der Technogruppe an. Wie konnte Luca es

eigentlich wagen, ihr so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, wo er doch ganz genau

wusste, dass sie sich geändert hatte, auch, wenn es einige Zeit gedauert hatte?

Nein, dieser Kerl war unverschämt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und ließ

irgendeinen Frust, den er offenbar hatte, jetzt an Hotaru aus.

Na ja, sie sollte jetzt besser nicht allzu viel über die Sache mit Luca denken,

sonst würde sie das nur noch runterziehen, und momentan hatte sie sich voll und

ganz auf das Schulfest zu konzentrieren, immerhin ging es wie jedes Jahr um

viel. Außerdem musste sie ja auch ihre Gruppe repräsentieren, schließlich war

Hotaru ja auch ein zukünftiger Prinzipal, und die Chance, in der Oberschule

einer zu sein, musste jedes Jahr aufs Neue verteidigt wären. Ob Luca es wohl

auch schaffen würde?

„Imai-san, was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so

niedergeschlagen, oder etwa doch?", fragte Sûmires Bruder nach einiger Zeit,

der noch immer für Hotaru schwärmte.

„Ach was, es ist alles so wie immer, alles in Ordnung. Du solltest lieber

aufhören zu reden, hier geht es schließlich um den Erfolg der Technogruppe,

oder?", erwiderte Hotaru genervt und widmete sich dann wieder Misaki-Sensei,

der vorne stand und den Schülern der Technogruppe etwas über das diesjährige

Programm erzählte.

Hotaru interessierte das momentan aber reichlich wenig, und so saß sie nur auf

ihrem Stuhl und wartete, dass es klingelte, damit sie in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen

und über das nachdenken konnte, was heute passiert war. Sie konnte einfach

nicht verstehen, warum Luca heute so gemein gewesen war, schließlich war das

sonst ja auch nicht seine Art, zumindest dann nicht, wenn Mikan oder Natsume in

der Nähe waren. Vielleicht konnte er Hotaru ja auch einfach nicht leiden.

Als das heutige Treffen der Kombination Sonder- und Gefahrengruppe vorbei war,

hatten Natsume und Mikan sich längst von dem Schrecken erholt, den sie heute

erlebt hatten, und redeten bereits wieder aufgeregt miteinander. Heute waren sie

wieder sehr weit vorangekommen, und lange würde es auch sicher nicht mehr

dauern, bis sie die Aktionen, um die sie sich in diesem Jahr kümmern wollten,

perfektioniert haben.

Alle warteten schon sehnsüchtig auf das Schulfest und konnten es gar nicht mehr

erwarten, ihren Mitschülern all das zu zeigen, wofür sie in den letzten

Monaten gearbeitet hatten. Natürlich gab es einige, die dachten, dass diese

Kombination zwischen den beiden Gruppen lächerlich war, aber die konnten ihnen

ruhig gestohlen blieben.

Als das Treffen dann endgültig vorbei war, gingen Mikan und Natsume wie jeden

Tag gemeinsam zum Abendessen. Glücklicherweise schien das weder Hotaru noch

Luca, die ja ihre besten Freunde waren, zu stören, und so hatten sie auch kein

schlechtes Gewissen. Eigentlich hatten ja eh alle genug mit dem Schulfest zu

tun, zumindest momentan, und da blieb eben nicht viel Zeit, um sich zu

verabreden und zu viert irgendetwas zu machen.

„Sag mal, Mikan, gehst du eigentlich immer sofort schlafen, wenn das

Abendessen vorbei ist?", fragte Natsume plötzlich, während sie zur

Oberschule gingen, und Mikan blieb überrascht stehen.

„Natürlich nicht, Natsume, aber wie kommst du auf einmal darauf? Na ja, wer

geht denn schon nach dem Essen ins Bett?", erwiderte sie und schaute fragend

zu dem Jungen hinter ihr.

„Die Kleinkinder", meinte Natsume und lächelte.

„Na ja, das tut ja jetzt eigentlich auch nichts zur Sache. Ich wollte dich

eigentlich fragen, ob wir vielleicht Luca und Hotaru besuchen sollen, oder ob

wir etwas mit ihnen machen. Schließlich hat man um diese Zeit nicht viele

Möglichkeiten, um sich zu treffen."

„Aber gerne doch, Natsume! Keine schlechte Idee, wir haben sie lange genug

nicht mehr gesehen, zumindest kommt mir das so vor", antwortete Mikan

fröhlich, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Sache heute Morgen und fühlte

sich augenblicklich komisch, als sie daran dachte, Luca jetzt schon wieder zu

begegnen und ihn womöglich an diesen Vorfall zu erinnern.

„Andererseits habe ich gehört, dass die Techno- und die Physiogruppe heute

Abend noch irgendwelche wichtigen Treffen mit Geschäftsleuten aus dem Ausland

haben."

Das war nicht einmal gelogen, denn Hotaru hatte ihr es neulich beim Mittagessen

erzählt, und deswegen hatte Mikan nicht zu befürchten, dass Natsume etwas von

der Sache heute Morgen erfahren konnte. Dass er es schon längst gehört hatte,

war Mikan natürlich nicht bewusst. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte sie nicht

damit gerechnet, von ihm belauscht zu werden.

„Stimmt, das habe ich auch gehört. Dann können wir zur Not ja auch etwas

alleine unternehmen, also nicht, dass mir das etwas ausmachen würde", meinte

Natsume daraufhin und grinste.

Mikan errötete und sah zu Boden, und nun ging es ihr fast so wie heute Morgen,

nur glaubte sie nicht, dass Natsume ihr von einer auf die andere Sekunde so ein

Geständnis machen würde wie Luca. Nein, so weit sie ihn bisher kannte, war

Natsume kein sonderlich spontaner Mensch.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", antwortete Mikan nach einiger Zeit und sah dann

wieder zu Natsume, der noch immer lächelte.

Dann gingen sie beide zusammen zum Abendessen und Mikan hoffte, dass sie die

Sache mit Luca bald vergessen, na ja, zumindest verdrängen konnte.

„Sollen wir dann vielleicht Morgen etwas zusammen mit Hotaru und Luca machen?

Dann haben sie doch bestimmt wieder Zeit, oder?", wollte Natsume nach einer

Weile beim Abendessen wissen.

„Können wir gerne, aber von mir aus können wir beide auch heute schon etwas

unternehmen. Vielleicht hat Draga ja noch Zeit, oder Nôbara-chan. Tsubasa hat

glaube ich auch nicht allzu viel zu tun", antwortete Mikan und lächelte.

„Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass in Central Town heute Abend ein Konzert von

irgendeiner aktuellen Band sein soll, ob das stimmt, weiß ich allerdings nicht,

schließlich gibt es Konzerte hier etwa so oft wie Schüler, die nach Hause

fahren dürfen, wann sie sollen."

„Na ja, seit Persona nicht mehr da ist, hat sich hier einiges zum Positiven

hin verändert, und ab und zu gibt es hier halt auch etwas Interessanteres als

die Sachen, die Central Town für gewöhnlich zu bieten hat. Am Anfang mag es

dort zwar total interessant sein, aber mit der Zeit fragt man sich doch, warum

nie etwas Neues dazu kommt", meinte Natsume.

„Vielleicht findet so ein Konzert ja wirklich statt, wer weiß. Es wäre

sicher nicht schlecht, mit Draga und Nôbara hinzugehen. Wegen Tsubasa… Na ja,

er ist mir ab und zu noch zu aufgedreht, aber warum eigentlich nicht?"

„Genau, wir sollten sie einfach fragen. Wenn sie keine Lust oder keine Zeit

haben, können wir uns immer noch etwas ausdenken, nicht?", fragte Mikan

fröhlich und lächelte.

„Eben. Uns wird schon irgendetwas einfallen, da sollten wir uns jetzt noch

keine Sorgen drum machen. Irgendwie schaffen wir es bestimmt, aus diesen Wochen

etwas Besseres zu machen als einfach nur irgendetwas für das Schulfest zu tun.

Das macht vielleicht Spaß, aber man sollte es nicht übertreiben, es ist ja

nicht so, dass der ganze Rest des Jahres nur aus dem Schulfest besteht",

stimmte Natsume ihr zu und lächelte ebenfalls.

Er war wirklich froh, dass Mikan so geblieben war, so, wie er sie schon vor

Jahren gemocht hatte. Sie wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber ein Leben ohne Mikan

konnte Natsume sich schon längst nicht mehr vorstellen, und das lag definitiv

nicht nur daran, dass sie innerhalb der letzten Jahre so viel für ihn getan

hatte. Nein, es war einfach ihre Art und ihr ganzes Auftreten, das ihn so sehr

fasziniert hatte.

Es war ihm nicht von Anfang an klar gewesen, doch die Person, ohne die Natsume

nicht mehr leben konnte und wollte, war zweifellos Mikan, und jetzt, wo Persona

unschädlich war und Luna nicht mehr existierte, war Natsume auch ganz genau

bewusst, dass das kein Fehler mehr sein konnte, auch, wenn Luca Mikan ebenfalls

liebte. Er würde sicher darüber hinwegkommen, selbst wenn es vielleicht eine

Weile dauern würde.

„Okay, sollen wir dann losgehen?", fragte Mikan, sobald das Abendessen

vorbei war und sie wieder vor der Oberschule standen.

Mittlerweile war der Mond aufgegangen, kein Wunder, schließlich würde es nicht

mehr allzu lange dauern, dann würde der Winter wieder vor der Tür stehen.

„Sicher, sonst verpassen wir noch das Konzert", erwiderte Natsume lächelnd

und sie gingen zum Wohnheim, um einige ihrer Freunde abzuholen, wie sie es

besprochen hatten.

„Wie bitte? Heute Abend gibt es in Central Town ein Konzert? Bitte, bitte,

erzählt mir mehr davon!"

Als Draga davon erfahren hatte, wollte sie augenblicklich wissen, wer denn an

diesem Abend in Central Town auftreten sollte, doch leider wussten Natsume und

Mikan es selbst nicht so genau.

„Wer in Central Town ist, kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen, aber wir

werden es ja wohl bald sehen, wenn du mitkommst, nicht? Außerdem macht das die

ganze Sache doch nur noch spannender", erwiderte Mikan lächelnd.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht, wahrscheinlich weiß niemand etwas Näheres

über das Konzert, weil sie unser Interesse wecken sollen. Na ja, eigentlich ist

das ja unnötig, schließlich wird bestimmt jeder hingehen, wenn man doch schon

einmal die Möglichkeit hat… Okay, wir werden also sehen, wer heute Abend in

Central Town ist", meinte Draga nun und lächelte ebenfalls.

Nachdem sie Nôbara und Tsubasa aufgegabelt hatten, machten sie sich dann auch

schnell auf den Weg nach Central Town, damit sie auch bloß nicht den Anfang des

Konzerts verpassten. Glücklicherweise kam der Bus auch recht schnell, weshalb

sie sich ziemlich sicher waren, dass sie noch pünktlich sein würden. Das Gute

war, dass sie als Schüler der Academy keine Eintrittspreise bezahlen mussten.

„Kein Wunder", meinte Natsume.

„Immerhin hält uns der Staat schon von dem Rest der Welt fern, da sollte es

doch zumindest einen Ausgleich geben, auch, wenn man das eigentlich nicht

ausgleichen kann."

„Stimmt, schön ist das wirklich nicht, aber eigentlich wird es doch dann umso

spannender, wenn man seine Familie nach so vielen Jahren doch endlich wieder

sehen kann? Also ich würde mich zumindest sehr darauf freuen", antwortete

Draga und lachte fröhlich.

„Wieso, kannst du sie denn dann nicht wieder sehen? Ich meine, deine Familie

lebt zwar sicher in Deutschland, aber du kannst sie doch dann wenigstens

besuchen, oder? Sie würden sich sicherlich freuen", fand Mikan und lächelte

ebenfalls, dennoch war sie etwas verwirrt, denn Draga klang nicht so, als ob sie

ihre Familie je wieder sehen würde.

„Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann Draga dann zu erzählen.

„Wisst ihr, meine Eltern hatten damals einen schweren Unfall und leiden

seither an Gedächtnisschwund, deswegen können sie sich nicht an mich erinnern.

Nein, keine Sorge, das ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört, denn immerhin

leben sie noch. Außerdem habe ich auch noch einen Zwillingsbruder, mit dem ich

mich sehr gut verstehe. Wenn ich wieder in Deutschland bin, will ich ihn gleich

besuchen gehen."

„Ja, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, möchte ich auch sofort zu meinem Opa und

ihm alles erzählen, was ich hier erlebt habe, und dann stelle ich ihm alle

meine Freunde vor", erwiderte Mikan.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Mikan. Wir können dann außerhalb der Academy eine

große Abschlussfeier machen, mit allen unseren Freunden und Verwandten. Dann

sehen wir uns endlich alle wieder", fantasierte Draga vor sich hin.

„Schade ist dann nur, dass wir dann alle zum letzten Mal zusammen sind.

Manchmal macht mir der Gedanke, nie wieder Schülerin zu sein, zusammen mit

meinen Freunden, richtig Angst. Ich bin nur froh, dass das noch einige Jahre

dauert. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehe ich es in ein paar Jahren schon ganz anders,

das Leben geht schließlich weiter."

Mikan erinnerte sich an die Vorfälle mit den gestohlenen Alices vor einigen

Jahren. Schon damals war ihr der Gedanke, sich vom Klassensprecher zu trennen,

unerträglich gewesen, aber sich von allen ihren Klassenkameraden zu trennen,

musste noch viel schlimmer sein. Aber andererseits hatte Draga auch Recht; das

Leben hörte mit dem Schulabschluss ja nicht auf.

„Ich glaube, wir sind da, zumindest hat der Bus gerade angehalten", sagte

Natsume nach einiger Weile, um die unerträgliche Stille zu brechen, die seither

zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Die fünf Oberschüler standen auf und verließen den Bus. Mittlerweile waren

schon einige Schüler in Central Town, die sich alle vor dem großen Platz in

der Innenstadt versammelt haben, wo das Konzert anscheinend stattfinden sollte.

„Jetzt steht zumindest fest, dass es hier ein Konzert geben wird. Schaut mal

da, diese Mittelschülerinnen, wie die am kreischen sind… Das soll wohl

bedeuten, dass hier wirklich irgendeine bekannte Band auftreten wird, sonst

würden sie ja nicht so schreien", bemerkte Tsubasa und sah neugierig auf den

Platz, der durch Zäune abgesperrt und den Schülern somit unzugänglich gemacht

worden war.

„Scheint wohl so zu sein, aber ich kenne mich da eh nicht so gut aus, also

kann ich auch nicht sicher sagen, wer auftreten wird. Ab und zu hört man hier

zwar schon etwas, aber wie sollen wir uns auch großartig über die Musik

informieren, die gerade aktuell ist?", meinte Natsume und klang schon fast

mürrisch.

Ab und zu konnte man nun einmal doch noch merken, dass er sich danach sehnte,

sein Leben auch außerhalb der Academy führen zu können, aber das konnte Mikan

auch durchaus nachvollziehen. Sie vermisste ihre Freiheit schließlich auch ab

und zu, besonders ihren Großvater. Aber meistens merkte sie das erst richtig

stark, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging.

Nach einer Weile ging das Konzert dann auch los, und obwohl niemand die Band

kannte, waren alle Schüler gleich begeistert von der Musik, kein Wunder,

schließlich wussten sie nicht, wann sie wieder so eine Gelegenheit bekommen

würden.

Für Mikan war es fast so wie der erste Tag des Schulfests, auf den sich alle

Schüler jedes Jahr aufs Neue freuten.

Als etwa eine Stunde vergangen war, gab es erst einmal eine Pause für alle,

damit sie sich für die Fortsetzung frisch machen konnten. Mikan, Tsubasa und

Nôbara gingen eben zur Toilette, während Draga und Natsume in der Pause durch

die Gegend liefen.

„Sie sind gar nicht so schlecht, nicht wahr, Natsume? Eigentlich ist das ja

nicht so meine Musikrichtung, aber eigentlich kann man es sich doch ganz gut

anhören", beurteilte Draga den Auftritt und lächelte.

„Stimmt, so schlecht sind die wirklich nicht, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht viel

von solchen Bands halte. Na ja, nichts ist schlimmer als so eine widerliche

Boygroup, deren Mitglieder nicht mehr tun müssen als gut auszusehen. Von Musik

kann da nicht die Rede sein, da bin ich mir sicher", stimmte Natsume ihr zu.

„Hör mir bloß auf mit Boygroups", erwiderte Draga lachend.

„In Deutschland gibt es genug davon, und ich sage dir, die sind grausam. Wir

können nur hoffen, dass die sich niemals über die ganze Welt verbreiten

werden, denn das würde den Untergang der guten Musikindustrie bedeuten."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, zumal man sagen muss, dass die Musik

heutzutage größtenteils eh Müll ist. Ich weiß noch, dass ich als kleines

Kind immer die CDs von meinen Eltern gehört habe, die waren gar nicht mal so

schlecht", sagte Natsume und lächelte schwach.

„Stimmt, ich habe auch noch welche, und die sind viel besser als die von

heute. Außerdem sind die Leute, die heute eine Musikerkarriere starten, fast

alle kleine Kinder, manche sind sogar jünger als ich", erzählte Draga dann,

als sie jemanden bemerkte.

„Ohh, schau mal, wer da steht, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume merkte sofort, wie angeekelt Draga den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, und

als er sich umgeschaut hatte, entdeckte er auch sofort den Grund; Aoko Satomi

stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, die wie immer ihr falsches Grinsen

aufgesetzt hatte, während sie nah neben Jinno-Sensei stand, der ebenfalls

anwesend war.

„Ach, die", erwiderte Natsume trocken und blickte ebenso angeekelt zu der

neuen Lehrerin.

„Ich hatte sie erst ein, zwei Stunden, aber ich kann jetzt schon mit

Sicherheit sagen, dass die Frau keineswegs so freundlich ist, wie sie tut.

Persona war zwar ein Tyrann, aber wenigstens ein Ehrlicher, und das kann man von

dieser falschen Schlange sicher nicht sagen. Aber ob du es nun glaubst oder

nicht, Draga, es soll tatsächlich einige Schüler geben, die sie mögen! Die

Betonung liegt auf Schüler…"

Draga musste nun unwillkürlich lachen. Ja, in solchen Situationen konnte

Natsume sie wirklich gut aufmuntern, es kam ihr fast schon so vor, als wäre er

in einer Ähnlichen. Vielleicht gab es ja mehrere Jungen, die Mikan Sakura

mochten?

Zumindest war Draga sich mittlerweile sehr sicher, dass Natsume Mikan mehr

mochte als eine normale Freundin, und sie war sich auch ganz sicher, dass sie

die Wette gewinnen würde. Wenn das wirklich der Fall sein würde, könnte sie

von Jinno-Sensei verlangen, ihr zu sagen, was er für Aoko empfand, und wie das

mit Draga selbst war.

Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde es auch sicher nicht allzu lange dauern, bis Mikan

mit Natsume zusammen war, und dann würde Draga es endlich wissen. Außerdem

wäre es für ihre beiden Freunde sicher auch schön, wenn sie endlich zusammen

glücklich wären.

Während Draga nachdachte, bemerkte Natsume, wie triumphierend Aoko zu den

beiden schaute, offenbar nicht wissend, dass Draga angeblich in ihn verliebt

war. Draga hatte ihren Blick durch ihre Träumerei zwar nicht bemerkt, aber

Natsume wurde dennoch wütend, kein Wunder, wo Aoko doch offenbar meinte, Draga

hätte ihre Gesellschaft nicht verdient.

Nein, wenn Natsume eine bestimmte Art von Menschen nicht mochte, dann war es

diese, und er wollte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Draga wegen irgendeiner Frau

unglücklich war, die es wahrscheinlich nur nicht verkraftete, dass sie mit

über dreißig Jahren noch nicht verheiratet war.

Glücklicherweise wusste Natsume ganz genau, wie er Frauen, die er nicht mochte,

ärgern konnte.

Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach das Geschwafel der Schüler, die während der Pause

ebenfalls durch Central Town liefen, und Aoko zog augenblicklich die

Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich. Wo gerade noch viele, lange Strähnen ihres

hellblonden Haares gewesen waren, waren jetzt nur noch einige, schwarze Fäden,

die ganz offenbar verbrannt wurden.

Die Schüler waren sich zwar sicher, dass Natsume diesen kleinen Unfall

verursacht hatte, doch da er eben Natsume Hyûga war, traute sich keiner, der

Lehrerin irgendetwas zu erzählen. Ja, manchmal war es wirklich nützlich, wenn

man in der Schule als dauerhaft schlecht gelaunter und temperamentvoller Rebell

galt. Auch Draga war Natsumes Tat natürlich aufgefallen.

„Danke, das ist nett von dir, Natsume", flüsterte sie leise und lächelte

schwach.

Wenigstens einer, der ihr in dieser schweren Zeit beistand und versuchte, ihr zu

helfen. Von Jinno-Sensei konnte man das ja nicht unbedingt sagen, denn der war

ja offenbar eher auf Aokos Seite. Nun war Natsume derjenige, der triumphierend

neben Draga stand und vor sich hin grinste, doch Aoko schien das ebenfalls

gemerkt haben.

„Ich glaube, dieser Kerl dahinten ist Schuld", rief sie aufgebracht und sah

beleidigt zu Jinno-Sensei.

„Natsume Hinata, oder wie auch immer er heißt! Ich habe von ihm gehört, er

soll doch ein Feueralice haben, oder? Und seine kleine Freundin da ist sicher

auch nicht unbeteiligt, so, wie sie grinst! Außerdem hat sie sich im Unterricht

eh schon öfter danebenbenommen, vielleicht hat sie den Jungen da auch nur

angestiftet, meine Haare anzufackeln… Meine Haare…"

Natsume schien das allerdings wenig zu kümmern, und auch einige Schülerinnen

im Umfeld der beiden begannen, laut zu lachen, als sie sahen, was mit der bei

den meisten Schülerinnen sehr unbeliebten Lehrerin passiert war. So würden die

Schüler sie bestimmt nicht mehr so hübsch finden, denn wer wollte schon eine

Frau mit so einer komischen Frisur?

„Nun sag doch etwas, diese Kinder sind Schuld, dass ich jetzt so aussehe, was

soll das denn? Was erlauben die sich eigentlich?", rief Aoko hysterisch und

sah vorwurfsvoll zu Jinno-Sensei, der allerdings so tat, als ob er sie nicht

hören würde.

‚Idiot', fuhr es Draga durch den Kopf.

‚Wenn es drauf ankommt, dann halten Sie wieder zu mir? Meine Güte, können

Sie sich nicht entscheiden oder wollen Sie es nur nicht? Oder haben Sie einfach

keine Lust, sich um so eine Sache zu kümmern, die möglicherweise unter Ihrem

Niveau ist?'

„Die wird dich so schnell sicher nicht mehr belästigen, und wenn doch, kannst

du dir sicher sein, dass sie eines Tages aufwacht und dann eine Glatze hat",

meinte Natsume leise und grinste.

Draga schaute ihn an und lächelte.

„Ja, dann könnte sie sich glatt in ein Schaufenster zu den anderen

Modepüppchen stellen, die sind auch alle so kahl", erwiderte sie dann und

kicherte leise.

„Na ja, dann weiß ich wenigstens ganz genau, in welchem Klamottengeschäft

ich nicht einkaufen gehen werde", meinte Natsume daraufhin und sie begannen

beide zu lachen, genau wie die Schülerinnen, die um sie standen.

An diesem Abend ging es Draga wirklich gut, denn nun merkte sie, dass sie viele

Verbündete gegen Aoko hatte. Kein Wunder, wenn wirklich viele Jungen der

Academy in sie verliebt waren, nahm sie den Schülerinnen somit ja auch die

Freunde weg. Außerdem hatte sie einen guten Freund wie Natsume an ihrer Seite,

was ihr das Gefühl gab, hier schon längst viele Vertraute gewonnen zu haben.

Sie hatte ja nicht nur Natsume, sondern auch Mikan, Luca, Nôbara und alle

anderen Leute, die sie hier so freundlich aufgenommen hatten.

Jinno-Sensei tat zwar so, als ob ihn das alles nicht viel interessierte, aber

dennoch sah er zu Draga und Natsume, die sich offenbar wirklich sehr gut

verstanden. Er kümmerte sich wirklich nicht um Aokos Haare, davon hatte sie eh

noch genug, aber dieser Anblick von den beiden Oberschülern, die sich so

vertraut waren, konnte er nicht haben. Warum interessierte Draga sich

ausgerechnet für jemanden wie Natsume Hyûga?

Alle Mädchen interessierten sich für Natsume Hyûga, das war ihm durchaus

bewusst, aber bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass Draga nicht so war wie die

anderen, doch anscheinend hatte sie zumindest in Sachen Natsume die gleiche

Meinung wie ihre Mitschülerinnen. Aber konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass Draga

sich so verändert hatte, nur, weil sie jetzt viel mit Natsume unterwegs war?

Neulich hatte sie gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben, aber Jinno-Sensei glaubte kaum,

dass sie es ernst gemeint hatte, schließlich war sie im diesem Moment ziemlich

wütend gewesen. Andererseits sollte er langsam wirklich mit Draga reden, um

diese Sache zu klären, denn sonderlich glücklich schien sie seit diesem Tag

nicht zu sein, und er wollte nicht, dass sie unglücklich war…

Aber wie sollte er das denn jetzt anstellen? Draga amüsierte sich gerade mit

Natsume, und um die beiden standen ebenfalls zahlreiche Schüler, die ihm den

Weg zu ihr versperrten. Außerdem würde die Pause vielleicht noch zehn Minuten

dauern, und wenn sie ihr Gespräch mittendrin abbrechen mussten, würde das auch

nichts bringen.

Allerdings wusste Jinno-Sensei wirklich, dass Draga nur immer unglücklicher

werden würde, wenn das nicht geklärt wurde, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum sie

wegen dieser Sache überhaupt so deprimiert war.

Er ging langsam auf die beiden Schüler zu, die ihn allerdings gar nicht zu

bemerken schienen, so beschäftigt waren sie miteinander. Ja, es schien, dass

Draga und Natsume sich wirklich sehr gut verstanden. Dass Aoko offenbar nicht

verstand, warum Jinno-Sensei sich von ihr entfernte, kümmerte ihn momentan

reichlich wenig. Was fanden nur alle Schülerinnen an Natsume Hyûga, und warum

war Draga eine von ihnen, die ihn so mochten? War es etwa doch wahr gewesen, was

Draga neulich gesagt hatte? Nein, das war völlig unmöglich, Draga war nicht so

wie diese Mädchen.

„Natsume, das hat echt gut getan", hörte Jinno-Sensei Draga sagen, die den

Jungen neben ihr anlächelte.

„Ich habe dich echt lieb, danke…"

Warum sagte sie so etwas zu ihm? Hatte Draga ihn wirklich so lieb, wie sie es

sagte, oder sogar noch mehr? Was war es nur, das sie so sehr an diesem Natsume

faszinierte?

Ja, er wäre so geworden, wenn er es wüsste, nur, weil Draga Natsume Hyûga so

mochte. Aber Jinno-Sensei war nicht Natsume, er war nicht die Person, die Draga

liebte. Nein, es sollte ihn nicht wundern, Draga war immerhin eine Schülerin

und gerade erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, momentan sogar noch vierzehn Jahre. Sie

hatte ihr Leben noch vor sich, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, zwischen ihnen lagen

Jahrzehnte, und doch war ihm Draga so wichtig.

Dass Natsume Draga eigentlich gar nicht so viel bedeutete wie Jinno-Sensei, war

ihm natürlich nicht bewusst. Er wusste nicht, dass er die Person war, die Draga

verletzte, dass er die Person war, die Draga mehr als alles Andere liebte.

Natsume Hyûga war nur ein guter Freund für sie, der ihr in Zeiten wie diesen

beistand, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Jinno-Sensei wusste, dass er es ihr sagen könnte, aber er wusste auch, was es

für Konsequenzen hätte, wenn Draga irgendjemandem davon erzählte. Es war

hoffnungslos, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, da es zu riskant wäre. Er glaubte

zwar nicht, dass Draga es bewusst verraten würde, aber wenn Schüler wie Mikan

Sakura versehentlich davon erfuhren, war das alles Andere als gut, denn ihm war

bewusst, wie er diese Schüler behandelte, und dass sie sicherlich alles tun

würden, um ihn loszuwerden.

Jetzt blieben ihm vielleicht noch fünf Minuten, die er möglicherweise mit

Draga verbringen konnte, um mit ihr zu reden, aber würden diese fünf Minuten

ausreichen, um so etwas zu klären? Es würde ohnehin nicht einfach werden, aber

irgendwann musste es einfach geklärt sein, sonst würde Draga wohl niemals

wissen, warum er sich in der letzten Zeit so seltsam benahm. Ja, sie musste es

irgendwann erfahren, am Besten noch an diesem Abend. Was hatte er denn noch zu

verlieren?

„Was wollen Sie denn bitteschön hier?", sagte Natsume plötzlich, der nun

endlich bemerkt hatte, dass Jinno-Sensei schon seit einiger Zeit hinter ihnen

stand.

Draga wusste nicht, was sie nun tun oder sagen sollte. Im Moment schienen alle

zu denken, dass sie in Natsume verliebt war, und das tat er sicher auch. Kein

Wunder, immerhin hatte sie ihm das erzählt, obwohl das natürlich nicht

stimmte… Am Liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt hinter Natsume versteckt, aber sie

wusste ganz genau, dass das nur unhöflich und kindisch sein würde, und so

wollte sie nicht sein.

„Keine Sorge, Hyûga, es geht nicht um dich, was bei deinem Benehmen ja fast

schon seltsam ist… Aber das ist jetzt egal, ich will nur mit Draga reden",

erwiderte Jinno-Sensei ruhig und fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, so

ruhig zu bleiben.

„Damit meine ich natürlich, dass ich Draga alleine sprechen will."

Natsume schaute erst misstrauisch zu ihm und dann fragend zu Draga, die einige

Momente lang gar nichts tat, dann aber langsam nickte, wohl wissend, dass das

schon seit Langem nichts Gutes mehr bedeuten konnte. Nein, die Zeiten, in denen

Jinno-Sensei nett zu ihr war, waren wohl endgültig vorbei.

„Na schön, aber beeilen Sie sich, es geht gleich weiter", sagte Natsume

mürrisch und sprach dann so leise weiter, dass Draga es nicht hören konnte.

„Und wenn ich gleich auch nur glaube, zu sehen, dass Draga traurig ist, sind

Sie tot."

Natsume wusste, dass es nicht sonderlich klug war, so etwas zu einem Lehrer zu

sagen, aber seit dem Vorfall neulich war er wirklich nicht gut auf Jinno-Sensei

zu sprechen. Außerdem würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, noch einmal die

Strafmaske aufzusetzen, denn die kannte Natsume eh schon gut genug, um zu

wissen, wie man sie von alleine wieder absetzen konnte. Außerdem konnte er es

einfach nicht haben, wenn jemand versuchte, seine Freunde unglücklich zu

machen.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?", fauchte Draga, als sie merkte, dass keine

anderen Mitschüler mehr in ihrer Nähe standen und schaute Jinno-Sensei wütend

an, obwohl ihr durchaus bewusst war, dass sie dazu eigentlich gar keinen Grund

hatte.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern", erwiderte er und sah sie

ebenfalls an, allerdings war Jinno-Sensei weniger genervt als Draga.

„Ich werde dich schon nicht allzu lange trennen von deinem… Geliebten

Natsume…"

‚Ach, ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?', dachte Draga und sie musste

unwillkürlich grinsen.

‚Also nimmt es Sie wohl doch nicht so wenig mit, dass ich jetzt schon fast mit

dem beliebtesten Jungen der Schule zusammen bin, nicht wahr?'

„Aha", sagte Draga nur und grinste immer noch.

„Und worum geht es dann? Wenn Sie sich jetzt über Natsume auslassen wollen,

dann können Sie das anderswo, aber nicht hier. Ich habe Besseres zu tun,

als…"

„Nein, Draga, darum geht es nicht", unterbrach Jinno-Sensei sie und hoffte,

dass sie ihm glauben würde, denn immerhin wollte er sich wirklich nicht die

ganze Zeit über Natsume Hyûga unterhalten.

„Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, was neulich passiert ist… Ja, ich weiß,

dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, Draga, und es tut mir Leid, wirklich!"

Wieder wusste Draga nicht, was sie tun sollte, schließlich war sie es schon

seit Langem nicht mehr gewohnt, dass Jinno-Sensei so nett zu ihr war, auch, wenn

sie das in so einer Situation vielleicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, Jinno-Sensei", erwiderte sie nun ruhig.

„Ich war ja selbst nicht viel besser, nein, ich hätte zumindest nicht lügen

sollen, schließlich mag ich Natsume Hyûga zwar, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich es

damals gemeint habe. Ja, es tut mir auch sehr Leid…"

Und jetzt hatte Jinno-Sensei verstanden, dass Draga die ganze Zeit die Draga

gewesen war, die er kennen gelernt hatte und die er mochte, und nicht irgendeine

andere Draga, die Natsume Hyûga liebte und schon fast mit ihm zusammen war.

Jetzt fragte Jinno-Sensei sich nur noch, was er selbst für Draga war, und ob

sie ihn auch nur wie Natsume als einen guten Freund sah oder nicht.

Eigentlich war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen

machen würde, kein Wunder, Draga war eine Schülerin und fast dreißig Jahre

jünger als er, aber er hatte es einfach nicht verhindern können. Und selbst

wenn er Draga so viel bedeuten würde, wäre die Sache von Anfang an

hoffnungslos, schließlich war sie wie gesagt immer noch eine Schülerin, und

Jinno-Sensei war sich bewusst, was das bedeutete.

Aber wenn es wirklich das war, was er für Draga zu empfinden meinte, konnte er

es nicht aufhalten, und das wusste er ebenfalls. Doch er sollte sie besser nicht

verunsichern, wo er sich doch jetzt selbst noch nicht sicher war, also würde er

es sein lassen, zumindest für heute Abend.

„Aber in einer Sache hatte ich damals definitiv doch Recht", sagte Draga

plötzlich, und nun sah Jinno-Sensei sie lächeln, das erste Mal seit Langem.

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte er und schaute fragend zu der fast

Fünfzehnjährigen.

„Na ja, durch die Vorbereitungen für das Schulfest verstehen Mikan und

Natsume sich wirklich immer besser, ganz, wie ich es gedacht habe. Tja, manche

Dinge kann man einfach nicht verhindern, auch, wenn sie nach der Meinung

gewisser Personen nicht sein sollten", klärte Draga ihn auf und grinste

überlegen.

„Dann ist es also gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich, dass du unsere Wette

doch noch gewinnst? Ich habe es anfangs zwar nicht geglaubt, aber wenn du es

sagst... Und, ja, du hast Recht, gegen manche Sachen können sie wohl nichts

ausrichten", antwortete Jinno-Sensei ruhig, schien aber nun dennoch leicht

nervös zu sein.

„Vielleicht… Wollen sie das ja auch gar nicht…"

„Wenn sie sich wirklich mögen, ist das ja auch gut so, es steht ihnen

schließlich nichts mehr im Weg. Vor einiger Zeit mag das zwar noch anders

gewesen sein, aber mittlerweile bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass Natsume

seine Erinnerungen langsam vergisst, oder zumindest verdrängt", meinte Draga

daraufhin und lächelte fröhlich.

‚Ja, vielleicht sind Mikan und Natsume nun frei und können tun und lassen,

was sie wollen, aber das interessiert mich momentan recht wenig, wenn ich

darüber nachdenke, was das hier zwischen uns ist', dachte Jinno-Sensei und

hoffte, dass Draga aus irgendeinem Grund nicht merken konnte, was er gerade

dachte.

‚Natsume Hyûga wurde es jahrelang verboten, engere Beziehungen mit seinen

Mitschülern einzugehen, aber wir wissen beide, dass Persona daran Schuld war.

Das zwischen uns ist viel komplizierter, Draga, und das weißt du… Ich weiß

noch nicht einmal, wie du es siehst, aber ich traue mich auch nicht, dich zu

fragen…'

„Jinno-Sensei, was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Sie sehen so traurig aus, habe ich

etwas Falsches gesagt?", bemerkte Draga überrascht und ging näher auf ihn

zu.

„Nein, Draga, ist schon gut, ich musste nur über etwas nachdenken. Keine

Sorge, mir geht es wirklich gut, besonders jetzt… Ich meine, wo wir uns wieder

verstehen?", erwiderte er lächelnd und hoffte, dass sie ihm glauben würde,

denn immerhin wollte er sie nicht verunsichern.

„Aber das will ich doch hoffen", meinte Draga und lächelte ebenfalls

wieder.

„Ich mag es wirklich nicht, mit meinen Freunden zu streiten, und wie gesagt,

es tut mir auch wirklich sehr Leid…"

„Ist schon gut, Draga, ich glaube, dass wir und damals beide nicht richtig

verhalten haben. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal, wir sollten die Sache besser

so schnell wie möglich vergessen, mehr ist sie doch eh nicht wert, oder?",

sagte Jinno-Sensei daraufhin und Draga nickte zustimmend.

„Genau, wir sollten sie vergessen und so weiter leben, wie es sich gehört",

erwiderte sie lachend.

„Wenigstens geht es uns jetzt wieder gut, da bin ich wirklich froh drum, aber

Sie können mir ruhig glauben, dass es für Sie immer schwerer wird, die Wette

zu gewinnen…"

„Ist dir das wirklich so wichtig?", fragte Jinno-Sensei lächelnd.

„Wünscht du dir etwas Bestimmtes von mir?"

Draga errötete und sah zu Boden. Ja, sie mochte es, wenn er nett zu ihr war,

aber das war ihr fast schon peinlich! Na ja, eigentlich wollte sie nur nicht

sagen, was sie sich wünschte, falls sie die Wette tatsächlich gewinnen

würde.

„Ach was… Ich würde mich halt freuen, wenn Mikan und Natsume zusammen

glücklich werden, und so… Darum geht es mir, denn immerhin sind die beiden

auch meine Freunde, nicht?", erwiderte sie beschämt und lächelte schwach.

„Verstehe. Ja, sie sind deine Freunde, und du willst, dass sie glücklich

sind, und das ist gut so. Na ja, ich kann dir wohl eh nicht allzu nützlich

sein, was?", sprach Jinno-Sensei weiter, allerdings war ihnen beiden bewusst,

dass er das keineswegs ernst meinte.

Draga musste unwillkürlich kichern. Ja, er benahm sich wirklich jeden Tag

anders, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Sensei, so lassen Sie das doch, Sie wissen ganz sicher, wie ich das meine",

sagte sie und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht weiß? Das könnte doch schließlich sein,

nicht wahr?", erwiderte Jinno-Sensei, immer noch lächelnd.

Nun war Draga wirklich verlegen und es gelang ihr nicht mehr, die richtigen

Worte zu finden. Sie sah fast schon beschämt zu Boden. Wieso war er von einer

auf die andere Sekunde so verändert? Seit es diese Aoko gab, verstand er sich

schließlich nicht mehr allzu gut mit Draga, zumindest wollte er seitdem

offenbar nicht mehr nett zu ihr sein, aus welchem Grund auch immer, und Draga

wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

„Sensei, sagen Sie mal", sagte sie langsam und schien ziemlich nervös zu

sein.

„Was war in der letzten Zeit eigentlich mit Ihnen los? Ich weiß ja nicht,

aber irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, dass Sie sich verändert haben, ich meine,

dass… Na ja… Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass Sie sich verändert haben…"

Auf so eine Frage war Jinno-Sensei nicht vorbereitet gewesen, aber er wusste

ganz genau, dass Draga gemerkt hatte, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte,

also würde es wohl ohnehin nicht viel bringen, ihr irgendetwas zu erzählen.

Nur was sollte er tun, wenn Draga ihn nicht verstehen oder ihren Freunden davon

erzählen würde?

„Du hast es also wirklich gemerkt, Draga", wiederholte er und es schien, als

ob er es selbst noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, oder nicht glauben wollte.

„Weißt du, das ist gar nicht so einfach zu erklären, ich…"

„Draga! Draga, wo bist du denn? Komm schnell, du verpasst doch noch alles",

rief plötzlich jemand, der sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befinden musste,

und bald darauf entdeckten sie die Person.

„Ah, da bist du ja, wir suchen dich schon alle! Hä, was will der denn

hier?", sagte Mikan Sakura, als sie dann auch Jinno-Sensei gesehen hatte und

lief schnell zu ihrer Freundin.

„Das könnte ich dich genau so gut fragen, Sakura, und außerdem geht es dich

ja wohl gar nichts an, wenn ich mit irgendwelchen Schülern rede, die nicht

einmal in deiner Klasse sind", meinte Jinno-Sensei daraufhin und wieder einmal

konnte man merken, dass er Mikan nicht sonderlich gern mochte.

„Draga ist aber trotzdem meine Freundin, Sensei, und wir sollten jetzt auch

besser gehen", erwiderte die Fünfzehnjährige genervt und zog das andere

Mädchen dann mit sich, um sich den Rest des Konzerts anzusehen.

„Der war ja schon wieder gut gelaunt, und dabei hat das Schulfest noch nicht

einmal angefangen", scherzte Mikan, wie üblich genervt von dem Verhalten des

verhassten Lehrers.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie der gelaunt ist, wenn das Schulfest anfängt!

Ach ja, was hattest du eigentlich so Dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen? Es schien

ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein."

Mikans schlechte Laune hatte sich augenblicklich in Neugier umgewandelt,

offenbar schien es sie wirklich sehr zu interessieren, was Jinno-Sensei Draga

möglicherweise Schlimmes angetan hatte, denn bei ihm konnte man ja nie

wissen…

„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, Mikan, das meintest du doch,

oder? Es war alles ganz normal, also eigentlich kann ich dir nicht viele

interessante Sachen erzählen", erwiderte Draga und lächelte verlegen.

„Was habt ihr denn dann großartig zu besprechen gehabt? So weit ich weiß,

redet er nur mit jemandem, wenn es nötig ist, so ist er nun einmal… Ach ja,

stimmt, du magst ihn ja, oder?", fragte Mikan nun und grinste frech.

Draga errötete und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern,

dass sie Mikan das vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte, aber sie hatte da offenbar

etwas falsch verstanden.

„Ach, weißt du, Mikan, das ist jetzt eh egal", meinte Draga und lächelte

ebenfalls.

„Ich dachte, wir wollten uns noch das Konzert ansehen, und dass es bald vorbei

ist. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt aber wirklich beeilen, es ist schon viertel nach

zehn, also lass uns jetzt besser losgehen und die anderen suchen, na ja, die

werden bestimmt schon da sein."

Glücklicherweise schaffte Draga es dann auch tatsächlich, Mikan vom Thema

abzulenken, und die beiden Mädchen gesellten sich zu Hotaru, Luca und Natsume,

die bereits seit einigen Minuten wieder zwischen den anderen Schülern standen.

Die nächsten Tage schienen ungewöhnlich langsam zu vergehen, und an diesem

Morgen dauerte es immer noch fünf Tage, bis das Schulfest endlich beginnen

würde. Keiner der Schüler wollte noch länger warten, besonders die Schüler

der Gefahren- und Sondergruppe waren in diesem Jahr voller Erwartungen. Kein

Wunder, immerhin waren sie die ersten Gruppen, die zusammenarbeiteten, und

deswegen interessierten sich die anderen ganz besonders für sie.

„Meinst du eigentlich, dass wir diesen ganzen hohen Erwartungen überhaupt

gerecht werden? Also, ich habe gehört, wie manche Leute über uns reden, so,

als ob wir irgendwelche Genies wären, die in der ganzen Welt bekannt sind",

fragte Mikan Natsume, als sie sich auf den Weg zum letzten Treffen vor dem

Schulfest machten.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen von unseren Projekten mehr als

begeistert sein werden, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es hierbei nur um Ehre

und Anerkennung geht", antwortete Natsume ruhig, hatte aber wenig Verständnis

für Mikans Angst.

„So weit ich mich erinnern kann, warst gerade du die Person, die immer gesagt

hat, dass es darum geht, Spaß im Leben zu haben, und ehrlich gesagt wundert es

mich wirklich sehr, dass du das jetzt offenbar anders siehst. Aber keine Sorge,

wir schaffen das schon, ich weiß, warum du so aufgeregt bist…"

Und sie gingen weiter, nun aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mikan wusste

ganz genau, dass Natsume Recht hatte, außerdem wollte sie das Schulfest

genießen. Sie hatten hart gearbeitet in den letzten Wochen, sogar sehr hart, da

durfte sie sich das sicherlich erlauben.

„Ich freue mich wirklich schon so sehr auf das Schulfest! Dann ist hier

endlich mal wieder etwas los, also etwas, was gut ist. Ich bin wirklich so froh,

dass wir jetzt keine großen Probleme mehr haben", sagte Mikan fröhlich und

konnte offenbar gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nie damit gerechnet, dass ich hier einmal so

glücklich sein könnte wie jetzt", erzählte Natsume ihr daraufhin und

lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ich meine, ich bin zwar nicht völlig sorgenfrei, aber es geht mir auf jeden

Fall viel besser als damals, wo Persona und Luna noch da waren… Und dass sie

weg sind, habe ich ja dir zu verdanken, nicht?"

Mikan errötete und sah zu Natsume, der sie anlächelte. Genau genommen hatte er

ja Recht, aber manchmal war es wirklich noch etwas ungewohnt, dass er in der

letzten Zeit so nett zu ihr und allen anderen war. Dennoch war Mikan froh, dass

Natsume in Wirklichkeit so einen guten Charakter hatte, den er damals einfach

nicht hatte zeigen können, weil er es nicht durfte.

Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass diese Art von Natsume ihr wirklich

ungewöhnlich gut gefiel, es schien in der letzten Zeit fast schon so zu sein,

als ob sie ihn lieber mochte als ihre geliebte Hotaru, mit der sie jetzt schon

seit mindestens sechs Jahren befreundet war. Außerdem glaubte Mikan aber nicht,

dass es ein Fehler wäre, falls sie Natsume wirklich lieben würde, was in der

letzten Zeit immer wahrscheinlicher wurde. Nur was würde er sagen, wenn er

davon erfuhr? Das konnte Mikan allerdings nicht wissen.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie im Raum der Sondergruppe angekommen, wo die anderen

auch schon auf sie zu warten schienen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es nicht

mehr allzu lange dauern würde, und die meisten schienen nicht minder aufgeregt

als Mikan zu sein, die sich mittlerweile ja wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Hoffentlich geht nichts schief, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Stellt euch

mal vor, wenn irgendwelche Leute aus den anderen Gruppen uns irgendwelche

Probleme machen, ich meine, die meisten glauben, dass wir ihnen den Platz

wegnehmen wollen, wusstet ihr das schon?", fragte Nôbara und klang wirklich

sehr besorgt.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass die

anderen so gemein sein werden, und sie werden uns sicher nicht irgendwie

schaden. Im Gegenteil, Hotaru zum Beispiel hilft mir schon die ganze Zeit

über", erwiderte Mikan lächelnd, konnte Nôbaras Sorge aber durchaus

nachvollziehen.

„Ich glaube, dass nur eine Sache dieses Jahr anders wird, und das ist die,

dass wir dieses Jahr alle gemeinsam Spaß haben können und hoffentlich auch

werden."

„Ja, das stimmt, es wird in diesem Jahr bestimmt ein tolles Schulfest",

stimmte Yôichi ihr zu.

„Und zwar nicht nur für uns zwei, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Alle Leute

aus der Gefahrengruppe freuen sich, und bei euch wird das ja wohl nicht anders

sein."

Natsume saß wie immer ziemlich ruhig auf seinem Platz in dem eigentlich viel zu

kleinen Raum und beobachtete Mikan die ganze Zeit über, was allerdings keinem

auffiel. Kein Wunder, so beschäftigt, wie sie alle waren. Ihn beschäftigte

dieses Mädchen, das in unmittelbarer Nähe stand, viel mehr als das Schulfest,

auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

Er wusste nicht, warum Mikan ihm in der letzten Zeit so viel bedeutete, aber er

hatte eine Vermutung, die er schon seit vielen Jahren hatte. Ja, Natsume Hyûga,

der begehrteste Oberschüler aller Zeiten, wusste nicht, was er für Mikan

Sakura empfand, und was sie für ihn empfand, wusste er erst recht nicht.

Sie kannten sich jetzt schon wirklich seit vielen Jahren, das stimmte,

allerdings musste Natsume zugeben, dass sie in diesen Jahren nicht wirklich alle

Zeit der Welt gehabt hatten, um sich näher kennen zu lernen.

Aber das ließ sich ja eigentlich nachholen.

„Mikan, kommst du mal eben hierhin?", fragte Natsume plötzlich und sah zu

der nun recht überraschten Mitschülerin.

„Aber sicher doch, Natsume, was ist denn los?", erwiderte Mikan lächelnd

und gesellte sich zu dem Jungen mit dem Feueralice.

„Na ja, wir haben in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun gehabt, und ich

finde, dass wir uns jetzt ruhig etwas Zeit für uns nehmen könnten… Ich will

gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden, eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob

wir heute Abend irgendetwas machen sollen", erklärte Natsume langsam, und

Mikan glaubte, einen leichten, rötlichen Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht zu

erkennen.

Sie hingegen wurde richtig rot und wusste nicht so recht, was sie ihm jetzt

entgegnen sollte. Natürlich wollte Mikan gern mit ihm weggehen, aber wenn

Natsume so mit ihr sprach, bedeutete das meistens, dass auch Hotaru, Luca und

die anderen mitgehen sollten, und darauf hatte Mikan heute eigentlich keine

Lust.

„Von mir aus gerne, Natsume", erwiderte sie dann letztendlich doch und

lächelte fröhlich.

„Wer soll denn mitkommen?"

Wieder schien Natsume für einen Moment um Worte verlegen zu sein, denn er hatte

eigentlich erwartet, dass Mikan begreifen würde, worauf er hinauswollte, aber

andererseits kannte er sie ja und wusste, dass sie sich manchmal etwas

anstellte, wenn auch nicht bewusst.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich gemeint, dass heute Abend dann… Niemand

mitkommen soll, verstehst du?", erklärte Natsume ihr und lächelte verlegen.

Nun schien auch Mikan zu verstehen, was er meinte, und einerseits war es ihr

etwas peinlich, andererseits freute sie sich aber unheimlich, dass Natsume sich

mit ihr alleine treffen wollte. Das würde das erste, nein, das zweite Mal sein,

dass so etwas passierte, und Mikan erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie es das

letzte Mal geendet war. Damals war das einzige Problem eine gewisse

Mitschülerin namens Luna Kôizumi gewesen.

„Das ist natürlich auch kein Problem, Natsume, ich würde mich wirklich gern

mit dir treffen. Und du hast natürlich Recht, wir sollten uns nicht so viele

Gedanken und Sorgen um das Schulfest machen, denn wir haben immerhin das Beste

draus gemacht", antwortete Mikan ihm und lachte fröhlich.

Natsumes bester Freund Luca Nôgi war derweil allerdings nicht so guter Dinge

wie seine beiden Freunde. In der letzten Zeit hatte er Mikan und Natsume sehr

oft beobachtet, ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatten, und dass sie sich so gut

verstanden, machte ihn gar nicht glücklich. Natürlich freute Luca sich, dass

Natsume sich jetzt frei entfalten konnte, aber andererseits liebte er Mikan

doch!

Dass sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, konnte er noch immer nicht so recht glauben.

Natürlich war es so besser, sie hätte ihn schließlich auch anlügen können,

aber sollte er aufhören, um sie zu kämpfen, nur, weil Natsume sie anscheinend

auch liebte? Er hatte Luca damals doch schließlich gesagt, dass er sie ihm

überlassen würde, oder? Aber da war er in einer völlig anderen Situation als

heute, und Natsume hatte es sicher schon längst wieder vergessen, was er damals

zu seinem besten Freund Luca gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ja wirklich über Natsumes scheinbares Glück mit

Mikan freuen, aber so weit er wusste, waren die beiden noch nicht einmal

zusammen. Kein Wunder, dass Luca es nicht wusste, denn Natsume redete kaum noch

mit ihm, seit er mit den Schülern der Sondergruppe und denen seiner Eigenen an

einem Projekt für das Schulfest arbeitete, denn seitdem war er fast nur noch

bei Mikan.

Sein bester Freund fehlte Luca wirklich sehr, aber andererseits war er im Moment

auch sehr eifersüchtig auf ihn, denn er selbst war ja in der Physiogruppe und

konnte Mikan so sehen, wie er wollte. Sie hatten momentan schließlich selbst

genug Arbeit, und Naru bestand darauf, dass das Theaterstück auch in diesem

Jahr ein voller Erfolg werden sollte.

Während Luca durch den Nordwald schlenderte und nachdachte, bemerkte er nicht,

wie sich ihm langsam jemand näherte, den er sehr gut kannte. Hotaru Imai hatte

ihn gerade entdeckt und offenbar bemerkt, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging.

‚Was will der denn hier?', wunderte sie sich und beobachtete den Jungen mit

dem Tierpheromonalice vorsichtig.

‚Und warum beachtet er die ganzen Tiere hier eigentlich nicht? Sonst quietscht

er doch immer gleich los, wenn er sie sieht… Na ja, das bedeutet zwar, dass

ich erst einmal keine tollen Fotos machen kann, aber vielleicht sollte ich

versuchen, ihm zu helfen…'

Doch dann erinnerte Hotaru sich an den Vorfall von neulich. Nett war er ja nicht

gerade zu ihr gewesen, und man sollte seinen Frust nicht an anderen Leuten

auslassen. Aber warum ging es ihm an diesem Tag eigentlich so schlecht? Heute

sah Luca genau genommen auch nicht viel besser aus.

‚Das ist ja jetzt eigentlich auch egal, wir sind streng genommen ja

befreundet, und wie sagt Mikan doch gleich… Wenn es Freunden nicht so gut

geht, sollte man versuchen, ihnen zu helfen.'

Hotaru ging noch ein paar Schritte auf Luca zu und war sich durchaus bewusst,

dass ihre Tarnung nun null und nichtig war, aber darum kümmerte sie sich jetzt

nicht großartig. Der Junge war sichtlich überrascht, als er sie sah, und

schien auch nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrer Verfolgung zu sein.

„Was ist denn los, Imai? Wenn du irgendwelche Fotos von mir machen willst,

dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich bin einfach nicht in Stimmung", erklärte

er ihr flüchtig und sie konnte hören, dass er wirklich nicht sonderlich gut

gelaunt zu sein schien.

„Ach ja… Es tut mir Leid wegen neulich, ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien

sollen…"

Hotaru lächelte kurz und ging näher auf Luca zu, der nun peinlich berührt zu

Boden sah. Vielleicht war es ja doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, ihn

anzusprechen.

„Ist schon gut, ich hätte dir auch nicht auflauern sollen. Aber was war

neulich eigentlich los mit dir, ich meine, du bist doch sonst nicht so schlecht

gelaunt, oder? Keine Sorge, deine Fans werden nichts davon erfahren",

erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Luca errötete, als er das hörte. Er konnte Hotaru Imai doch nicht erzählen,

dass er in ihre beste Freundin verliebt war! Und dass das bei Natsume wohl nicht

anders war, war für sie wahrscheinlich nicht minder uninteressant.

Obwohl, wer sagte denn eigentlich, dass er gleich erzählen musste, wer das

betroffene Mädchen war? Es würde Luca bestimmt gut tun, mit irgendjemandem

über seine Probleme zu reden, und Hotaru würde bestimmt nichts verraten, wenn

ihm das wirklich wichtig war. Andererseits war es ihm ja auch wirklich wichtig,

dass man ihn in bestimmten Situationen nicht fotografierte…

„Keine Sorge, Imai, wenn es schlimmer wird, kann ich es dir ja sagen. Na ja,

eigentlich gibt es da auch nicht allzu viel zu sagen, in den letzten Wochen bin

ich einfach schlecht gelaunt", meinte Luca und lächelte schwach.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gar keine Lust, den ganzen Tag über nichts Anderes

zu reden als das Schulfest. Ich meine, am Anfang macht es vielleicht noch Spaß,

aber mittlerweile frage ich mich wirklich, ob die ganzen Leute hier keine

anderen Sorgen haben. Wenn nicht, dann ist es zwar schön für sie, aber wie

gesagt, es nervt."

Hotaru wusste zwar nicht, ob das der wirkliche Grund für Lucas schlechte Laune

war, aber was sie ganz sicher wusste, war die Tatsache, dass er Recht hatte.

„Allerdings, Luca, das muss ich zugeben. Alle Leute verlangen, dass wir Jahr

für Jahr besser werden, aber wenn wir nur noch für die reichen Säcke aus dem

Ausland arbeiten, ohne Spaß dabei zu haben, ist es genug", stimmte Hotaru ihm

zu und schaute ernst zu ihrem Gegenüber.

„Ihr habt damit vielleicht nicht so viel am Hut, also mit dem Verkaufen von

irgendwelchen Sachen, aber glaube mir, dann habt ihr es noch richtig gut. Vor

ein paar Jahren hat mir das vielleicht noch Spaß gemacht, aber ehrlich gesagt

habe ich wirklich keine Lust mehr. Andererseits arbeite ich immer weiter, damit

meine Eltern sich ein schönes Leben machen, während ich nicht da bin…"

Und als Hotaru das gesagt hatte, konnte Luca sie auf einmal verstehen.

Natürlich, sie hatte das ganze Geld doch nie im Leben nur für sich allein

ausgegeben! Er hatte schon von vielen Schülern gehört, die Geld an ihre

Familien schickten, aber niemand, den er bisher gekannt hatte, arbeitete so hart

wie Hotaru Imai. Es musste wirklich furchtbar für ihre Eltern sein, dass sie so

weit weg war, aber eigentlich war es kein Wunder, denn sie hatten damals auch

ihren ersten Sohn der Academy überlassen müssen.

„Das wusste ich nicht, Imai… Hotaru… Jetzt tut es mir noch viel mehr Leid,

was ich zu dir gesagt habe", versicherte Luca ihr fast schon verstört und sah

nun recht traurig aus.

„Ich war wirklich dumm, schließlich hätte ich doch eigentlich merken

müssen, dass du auch Sorgen hast! Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du Mikan

bestimmt auch nur helfen willst… Bist du nicht deswegen überhaupt freiwillig

zur Academy gekommen?"

Hotaru nickte ruhig und lächelte traurig, und Luca musste zugeben, dass er sie

nur selten lächeln sah.

„Ja, ich bin hier hingekommen, damit die anderen Kinder in dem Dorf, in dem

ich auch Mikan getroffen habe, weiterhin dort zur Schule gehen können",

bestätigte die Fünfzehnjährige.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass mein Plan funktioniert hat, obwohl es mir

wirklich nicht leicht gefallen ist, Mikan zu verlassen, denn sie ist immerhin

meine beste Freundin. Am Anfang war ich zwar ziemlich überrascht, als ich sie

hier gesehen habe, aber mittlerweile freue ich mich wirklich, dass sie wieder da

ist. Meine Aktion hat ihr so zwar nicht großartig geholfen, aber die anderen

Kinder haben sich dafür sicherlich gefreut."

„Das glaube ich auch, Hotaru, es ist sicher für niemanden einfach, seine

Heimat zu verlassen, aber du hast es gemacht, dass es diesen Kindern gut

geht", erwiderte der Junge mit dem Tierpheromonalice lächelnd.

„Wenn du aus der Schule kommst, siehst du bestimmt einige von deinen alten

Mitschülern wieder, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich noch einmal

ordentlich bei dir bedanken werden."

„Na ja, vielleicht werden sie das, aber eigentlich brauchen sie das nicht.

Immerhin habe ich diesen Ort geliebt und das ist wohl das Mindeste, was ich für

die Leute dort tun konnte, oder? Und wenn ich meinen Abschluss in der Tasche

habe, werde ich sofort meine Eltern besuchen", sagte Hotaru mit einem

traurigen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mein Bruder noch im Land ist, aber ehrlich gesagt

ist mir das auch ziemlich egal. So gut habe ich mich ja eh nicht mit ihm

verstanden…"

„Schade eigentlich", antwortete Luca.

„Ich hätte gerne Geschwister gehabt, dann wäre ich zumindest nicht so

alleine hier…"

„Na ja, man kann ja nie wissen, was noch kommen wird. Ich meine, auf den

Postkarten, die dir deine Mutter schickt, sieht sie ja noch nicht so alt aus.

Wer sagt also, dass das nichts mehr werden könnte?", fragte Hotaru und

grinste den Jungen an, der nun peinlich berührt zu Boden sah, wie er es immer

tat, wenn sie wieder so eine Bemerkung gemacht hatte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ähm, sie muss ja auch arbeiten, und so…

Vielleicht später mal, aber wie gesagt, eher nicht…"

Hotaru grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, genau wissend, dass Luca solche Themen

durchaus peinlich waren. Na ja, eigentlich gab es viele Dinge, über die er für

gewöhnlich nicht so gern sprach, wie zum Beispiel seine Gefühle für ein

gewisses Mädchen, das Hotaru durchaus kannte. Luca dachte wohl wirklich, man

würde ihm nicht anmerken, wie sehr er Mikan mochte…

„Na ja, wir sehen uns dann vielleicht noch später, Luca. Ich meine, manchmal

begegnet man sich selbst noch, wenn es Zeit für das Schulfest ist", meinte

Hotaru dann nach einiger Zeit und ging dann wieder.

Luca sah ihr noch einige Zeit nach und lächelte schwach. Vielleicht war Hotaru

Imai ja wirklich nicht so ein schlechter Mensch, wie er es bis jetzt immer

geglaubt hatte. Jetzt wäre es ihm gar nicht mehr so unangenehm, wenn er ihr

beim Schulfest vielleicht doch ab und zu begegnen würde…

Es vergingen wieder einige Tage. Morgen würde das Schulfest endlich beginnen,

und Mikan freute sich wie alle anderen Schüler schon sehr darauf. Selbst

Natsume hatte sie mittlerweile schon mit der guten Stimmung anstecken können,

und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Es schien tatsächlich so zu sein, dass der

Natsume Hyûga, vor dem die meisten Schüler seines Jahrgangs großen Respekt

hatten, sich zum ersten Mal wirklich auf etwas freute.

„Lange dauert es jetzt nicht mehr, was, Natsume?", fragte Luca ihn

lächelnd, als sie allein im Nordwald saßen, genau da, wo sie sich auch früher

schon immer getroffen hatten, wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollten.

„Stimmt. Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich hier einmal auf

irgendetwas freuen würde, das nichts mit meinem Abschluss zu tun hat",

antwortete der Schwarzhaarige lachend und setzte sich auf den grasbewachsenen

Boden.

„Nun ja, damals war das ja wohl auch nachvollziehbar… Aber es ist wirklich

schön, dass es dir hier jetzt zumindest einigermaßen gefällt. Mikan hat sich

ja auch schon ganz schön für das Schulfest angestrengt, oder?", meinte Luca,

während er den Kopf von Usagin streichelte.

„Ja, das hat sie, und spätestens in fünf Tagen wird sich das ausgezahlt

haben, da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und wenn nicht, dann können wir

wenigstens nicht sagen, dass wir uns nicht angestrengt haben, schließlich

wissen wir das ja wohl noch am Besten", sagte Natsume ruhig.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass das Schulfest schön für Mikan werden würde, denn

schließlich hatte sie sich wirklich angestrengt. Außerdem mochte er sie

wirklich gern, und so wollte er nicht, dass sie traurig war, und das würde sie

ganz sicher sein, wenn sie das alles hier umsonst gemacht hätte.

Vielleicht sollte er Luca ja erzählen, wie sehr er sie mochte, aber eigentlich

wusste er es ja auch schon. Andererseits hatte Natsume es ihm damals in der

Grundschule erzählt, und damals waren sie noch Kinder. Zudem hatte Natsume in

der letzten Zeit den Verdacht, dass Luca Mikan ebenfalls sehr gern hatte…

Nein, Natsume hielt es nicht für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, Luca zu sagen, was er

für dieses gewisse Mädchen empfand. Immerhin wollte er seinen besten Freund

auf keinen Fall verletzen, und er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ihn genau

diese Wahrheit jetzt verletzen würde, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Und dann erinnerte Natsume sich an die Begegnung von Mikan und Luca vor ein paar

Tagen und verstand, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hätte, hätte er Luca

von seinen Gefühlen für sie erzählt.

Derweil trafen sich auch Mikan und Hotaru allein, aber dafür in Central Town

und nicht im Nordwald, wie die beiden Jungen es vorzogen. Mikan war in der

letzten Zeit ziemlich verwirrt, denn sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Natsume

einfach nicht einordnen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie durchaus in ihn

verliebt sein konnte, aber irgendetwas sprach dagegen.

Immerhin kannte sie Natsume Hyûga nun schon seit Jahren, und wenn sie ihn

lieben würde, müsste sie das doch eigentlich schon früher gemerkt haben,

oder? Andererseits war sie damals, als er mit Luna zusammen gewesen war, ab und

zu doch schon ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen, nur hatte Mikan es damals nicht

zugeben wollen. Ihrer besten Freundin Hotaru war das allerdings schon

aufgefallen.

„Mikan, sieh es endlich ein. Du liebst Natsume, wo liegt denn da bitteschön

das Problem?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihre beste Freundin ernst, aber auch

interessiert an.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie kann ich es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass

Natsume jemals etwas Anderes als ein guter Freund für mich sein wird",

erzählte Mikan ihr, und man konnte ihr ansehen, wie peinlich es ihr war.

„Immerhin weiß ich nicht einmal genau, was er von mir hält, und ehrlich

gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mich auch so mag. Ich meine, er

könnte hier genau genommen jede haben, oder? Also warum sollte er ausgerechnet

mich nehmen? Ich bin doch auch niemand Besonderes…"

Hotaru lächelte schwach, wohl wissend, dass Mikan Unrecht hatte.

„Jetzt hast du aber ganz offensichtlich etwas vergessen, Mikan. Ganz ehrlich,

wie viel hast du in der letzten Zeit für Natsume getan, nur, damit es ihm gut

geht? Meines Wissens nach ist das eine ganze Menge gewesen, und wenn er das

nicht zu schätzen weiß, ist er der größte Idiot, den ich je kennen gelernt

habe, und dann hat er dich auch gar nicht verdient. Also keine Sorge, ich bin

mir sicher, dass er dich mag", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin lächelnd.

„Und was die anderen Mädchen angeht… Ich glaube nicht, dass er viele von

ihnen wirklich kennt, und ich finde auch nicht, dass Natsume oberflächlich ist.

Immerhin war er auch nur mit Luna zusammen, weil er es musste, oder etwa nicht?

Außerdem mag er dich jetzt ganz bestimmt viel mehr als damals, ich kann mich

nämlich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal deine Haare verbrannt hat."

Mikan kicherte erleichtert, wohl wissend, dass Hotaru in allen Punkten Recht

hatte. Sie war manchmal vielleicht etwas gemein zu ihr, aber wenn es wirklich

darauf ankam, war Hotaru doch immer für Mikan da. Ja, sie war wirklich froh,

dass sie mit ihr reden konnte, denn Mikan wusste ganz genau, dass Hotaru es nie

irgendjemandem verraten würde.

„Danke, Hotaru, da hast du wirklich Recht. Komisch, vorher ist mir das noch

gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst…"

„Tja, du warst ja noch nie die Hellste", erwiderte Hotaru lachend.

„Das war nun aber wieder unnötig. Du musst mir nicht immer Dinge erzählen,

die ich eh schon weiß", meinte Mikan daraufhin und grinste.

Lächelnd hörte das Mädchen den beiden Freundinnen zu, wissend, dass sie es

offenbar nicht bemerkt hatten. Draga Dragosmore war sich sicher, dass es nicht

mehr lange dauern würde, bis Mikan und Natsume endlich zusammen sein würden.

Das Schulfest war die perfekte Zeit, damit sich die beiden noch näher kamen,

und sie würde das Beste daraus machen, ganz sicher.

‚Keine Sorge, ihr werdet euch auch noch näher kommen, da könnt ihr euch

sicher sein', dachte sie immer noch lächelnd und blickte zu ihren Freunden.

‚Natsume und du, ihr seid etwas ganz Besonderes, und ich weiß, dass ihr

zusammengehört, auch wenn gewisse Personen das nicht so sehen.'

Nun verdrängten Trauer und ein schlechtes Gewissen Dragas Fröhlichkeit.

Eigentlich wollte sie Mikan und Natsume doch nur zusammen sehen, weil sie diese

Wette unbedingt gewinnen wollte, besser gesagt musste. Sie wusste, dass es

selbstsüchtig von ihr war, aber es musste sein, damit Draga endlich erfuhr, was

bestimmte Leute von ihr dachten.

Es tat ihr Leid, wirklich, aber andererseits war sie wirklich davon überzeugt,

dass Mikan und Natsume sehr gut zusammenpassen würden, auch, wenn sie es jetzt

vielleicht noch nicht einsahen. Jetzt wusste sie zumindest schon einmal ganz

genau, was Mikan von Natsume dachte, und Draga konnte nicht behaupten, dass das

schlecht für sie wäre.

Jetzt musste sie aber erst einmal in ihr Zimmer zurück, denn so weit sie sich

erinnern konnte, hatte sie noch einige sehr wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die

allerdings rein gar nichts mit Mikan, Natsume oder anderen Leuten hier zu tun

hatten…

Als sie angekommen war, klingelte ihr Handy, das sie heimlich aus Deutschland

mitgenommen hatte. Wie gut, dass es niemand gemerkt hatte. Draga wusste ganz

genau, wann sie ihr Alice einsetzen konnte, sodass es nützlich für sie war.

„Hallo? Ach so, du bist es, ich habe dich schon vermisst… Wirklich. Weißt

du, es gäbe da etwas, was du dringend wissen solltest", erzählte sie der

Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nun ja, ich habe Probleme mit bestimmten Leuten hier, und ich dachte, dass du

mir vielleicht helfen könntest. Außerdem gäbe es da diesen Jungen, der

einfach nicht einsehen will, dass er sich in eine Freundin von mir verliebt

hat… Nein, nicht in mich, du bekommst auch alles in den falschen Hals…"

Nach einiger Weile legte Draga lächelnd auf. Wie gut, dass sie auch in ihrem

Heimatland noch Freunde hatte, die alles tun würden, dass es ihr gut ging.

Außerdem vermisste sie ihn wirklich fürchterlich, immerhin war er einer der

wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben…

‚Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauern wird', dachte sie und sah

entschlossen aus dem Fenster.

‚Aber bald wird eine ganz tolle Zeit beginnen, und das betrifft nicht nur das

Schulfest. Mikan und Natsume, ich habe euch wirklich gern, und ihr euch

auch…'

Nur wusste Draga immer noch nicht so wirklich, wie es mit ihr selbst weiter

gehen sollte. In der letzten Zeit verstand sie sich wirklich nicht mehr so gut

mit Jinno-Sensei, und Aoko Satomi war das sicherlich nur recht so.

Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie mit dieser ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Es

war damals schon nicht leicht gewesen, das wusste Draga auch, aber seit diese

Aoko hier war, war alles nur noch sehr viel schlimmer und komplizierter

geworden.

Was würde denn sein, wenn Luca damals wirklich Recht gehabt hätte und sie

zusammen wären? Draga wusste nicht, ob sie den Gerüchten Glauben schenken

konnte, aber natürlich gefiel es ihr überhaupt nicht, was ihre Mitschüler

sich so über diese Sache erzählten.

Angeblich meinten manche Leute sogar, dass Jinno-Sensei und sie selbst… Nein,

Draga konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, dass manche Leute solche komischen Dinge

dachten. So gesehen hätte sie natürlich nichts dagegen, aber sie sollte

zumindest etwas realistisch bleiben, andererseits würde sie vielleicht Probleme

bekommen…

Eigentlich kam Draga sich in der letzten Zeit selbst recht kindisch vor, eben

deswegen, weil sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf eine Person wie Aoko Satomi zu

sein schien. Manchmal konnte das Leben doch wirklich seltsam sein…

Na ja, vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach nicht allzu viel über diese Sache

nachdenken, immerhin ging es ihr in der letzten Zeit nicht so wirklich gut.

Außerdem würde er Draga bald besuchen, und er würde ihr bestimmt auch helfen,

obwohl er ihr wegen damals wohl doch noch nicht ganz verziehen hatte…

Aber sie waren immerhin noch Freunde.

_Ende des fünften Kapitels_

_Guten Morgen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich_

_einige Fragen zu diesem Kapitel haben werdet. Ja, eigentlich sollten es 100000_

_Wörter werden, aber keine Sorge, das werden sie auch noch._

_Ich habe mich nämlich dazu entschlossen, Kapitel Fünf als insgesamt die_

_fünften, sechsten, siebten, achten und neunten Kapitel hoch zu laden._

_Für gewöhnlich schreibe ich ja recht schnell, manchmal bis zu fünftausend_

_Wörtern an einem Tag, aber hätte ich die Kapitel nicht aufgeteilt, hätte ich_

_noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des fünften Kapitels fertig gestellt. Die_

_aktuelle Anzahl der Wörter lag bei etwa 44000._

_So lange wollte ich euch nicht warten lassen, deswegen habe ich diese Kapitel,_

_die eh schon in fünf verschiedene Teile aufgeteilt waren (Die Zeit vor dem_

_Schulfest und die bekannten vier Tage), eben voneinander getrennt._

_Ich hoffe, euch macht es nichts aus, und ich hoffe auch, dass ihr euren Spaß_

_mit diesem Teil hattet. Danke für eure lieben Kommentare und Kritiken, ich habe_

_euch wirklich gern._

_Ach ja, es kann auch sein, dass diese Kapitel am Ende nicht ganz 100000 Wörter_

_ergeben, denn ein Kapitel von dieser Fanfiction hat ja durchschnittlich nur um_

_die 10000 Wörter. Andererseits haben zwei Kapitel nun ja schon um die 20000_

_Wörter… Nun ja, wir werden sehen._

_Draga_

_Übrigens, „Kapitel sechs" ist auch schon fertig._


End file.
